


Black Fire

by Wingzrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingzrooke/pseuds/Wingzrooke
Summary: When Collonello goes to take care of a trespasser on Mafia Land Island, he doesn't expect to find his Sky. He doesn't expect to bond to a dying sky, either. None of the Arcobaleno see this coming, not even those with the gift of seeing the future. Collonello, his friends, allies, and fellow new guardians learn to work with Sirina (the Femme!/Harry Sky).





	1. Make It Rain

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from ff.net  
> Hi! This is Wingzrooke with a new story. I am trying out my first cross-over, and hoping that I can do well. Hopefully you like it. A couple different variations on this story popped into my head, so I thought I would try one or two and see if anyone likes them. Please be kind.. Also, this is a femme!Harry series. That being said, enjoy. :)

* * *

 

 

> "And the seas are full of water  
>  That stops by the shore  
>  Just like the riches of grandeur, oh no no  
>  Never reach the port  
>  And let the clouds fill with thunderous applause  
>  And let lightning be the veins  
>  That fill the sky  
>  With all that they can drop  
>  When it's time to make a change
> 
> Make it rain" - Make It Rain by Ed Sheeran

 

* * *

 

**Ch. 1 - Make It Rain**

In an underground lair, a radio crackled. "Collonello!" A voice called from the other end. With a grimace, a tall blond male turned from examining his latest trap to pick up the hand held radio.

"Collonello here, Kora*!" He growled into the radio. These calls over the radio had been coming more frequently of late.  _"Perhaps I should put those idiots up top through my trials, and they won't keep asking me to do their jobs for them.."_  He thought grumpily.

"There's an unauthorized entry on the beach. Retrieve the unauthorized person and put them through the exam." The guy on the other end ordered. Collonello ground his teeth.

"Was there a please in there somewhere, Kora?" He retorted. There

was a brief silence and then a brief crackle of the radio.

"Please." The man added.

"I don't suppose you know  _where_  on the beach the UE*² is?" Collonello added, almost pleasantly. There was another long pause, and then…

"The north-west side of the Island." He added.

"At least it's close to my whirlpool." Collonello grunted before turning his radio off and grabbing his rifle. With a sharp whistle to Falco, Collonello quickly sprinted down a tunnel towards the Northwest area of the Island. At the end of the tunnel there was a ladder leading up into the darkness. Quickly he jumped up the ladder, skipping three to five rungs at a time. Finally light began to show from above, and Collonello grabbed the edge of the opening above him. With one hand holding his rifle steady, Collonello flung himself up until he was vertical above the edge of the hole. He then flipped back to his feet on the ground. Falco came soaring out just behind him, and Collonello leapt up onto the birds' back. Colonello was frequently grateful that Falco grew in size when Colonello returned to his adult form, as riding Falco was much more convenient than being carried beneath him. Quickly the bird soared over to the farthest north-west corner of the beach and then began flying back and forth over the beach as Collonello searched for the unauthorized person or people.

At length Collonello saw a long red and blue clothed body at the waters edge. Snarling under his breathe about incompetent security teams, Collonello shifted his weight forward and leaned down against Falco. The hawk immediately dove towards the figure on the ground. As Collonello got closer, he saw the figure was a girl. She seemed to be somewhere between the ages of fifteen and sixteen, and had long black hair. Her skin was a pale white, and freckle-less. She wore what appeared to be some sort of red and gold sleeveless sports jersey with blue jeans and very old and ratty trainers. Everything was soaked.

_"Judging by her sea-soaked clothes and hair...plus her proximity to the water, probably washed ashore while unconscious."_  Collonello decided. With a sigh he went over to wake the slumbering girl.

"You there, kora! Time to wake up! You are officially trespassing on a private resort, kora!" He barked at the girl. There was no response. The girl simply kept breathing shallowly. Collonello frowned at the girl.

_"What a pain."_  He grumbled to himself. Quickly he rolled off Falcos' back and dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch right next to the girl. Intending to wake the girl, Collonello grabbed the girls' bare shoulder. A flash of brilliant orange Sky-fire exploded up and around them both. In shock, Collonello felt and saw his own flames rise up out of him on their own. His blue rain flames twined up and around strands of the Sky flames. Then his flames entered the girls' chest as hers entered his. The strands of flame wound tighter and tighter until they were one glowing flame rod going from his heart to hers. Inside his very soul Collonello felt the bond as it formed. The strength of the bond shocked him. He could feel his new Skys' distress, and that her life was in danger. He could also feel her outright need for the bond. In his shock, Collonello only had two quick thoughts. The first was :

_"But bonding doesn't_ _**work** _ _like that!"*³_

The second though was

_"Those bastards in security are probably watching this on their surveillance cams and laughing."_  Then Collonello had no more time to think. Quickly he scooped up his new Sky and jumped. Falco flew beneath him and quickly swerved around towards the East side of the Island. Collonello was certain Falco had never flown faster. Strangely he could actually feel Falco in a portion of his mind, as though when he bonded to his Sky he also bonded to Falco. He could feel that the hawks' increased speed was due to his own urgency. The hawk didn't even slow down as it approached the hospital. The hospital staff had long gotten used to Collonello and Falco bringing in the casualties after training or attacks. He usually brought them in as quickly as he could, going so far as to both hold wounded mafioso on top of Falco and have the bird carry other wounded mafioso in its talons. For this purpose the hospital built extremely fast automatic doors on a balcony.

It was these doors that Falco flew through now, with a screech that rattled the very building itself. Fearing an attack, medical personnel rushed from wherever they were and poured into the reserved drop-off room. Several of those medical people were bowled over as Falco crashed into them. Collonello jumped off Falcos' back before he could become part of the pile-up. Dimly he could feel Falcos' pain, but it was blocked by the urgency he felt to ensure his Skys' safety.

"Is Shamal still here?!" Collonello demanded. The doctors not trying to help the bowled over medics did not looked impressed. Nevertheless one answered immediately.

"He is bothering the nurses on this floor. Probably about to be thrown out. Again." A female doctor replied, flipping her hair over one shoulder in an irritated fashion. The look of distaste upon her face informed Collonello plainly that she would not be fetching Dr. Shamal for him. Ignoring her, Collonello turned to a young man wearing the intern-designated green scrubs.

"Take me to Dr. Shamal." Collonello ordered. With a gulp at the fierce look of Collonello, the intern scrambled to obey. The young man ran down a hallway at the back-right side of the room, with Collonello breathing down his neck. In mere moments the panting intern stood right behind Dr. Shamal, who was indeed irritating the nurses.

"Shamal!" Collonello snarled. The doctor in question jumped and spun in place, his indigo fire flowing around his fingers. When he caught sight of Collonello, Shamals' shoulders relaxed and he smiled.

"Why, Collonello, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Shamal scolded.

"Chatter later. Work now." Collonello demanded as he practically threw his Sky into Shamals' arms. To his credit, despite being surprised by the action Dr. Shamal caught the young woman and cradled her gently. With a short nod he turned and entered a patient room off to the side of the nursing station. Shamal looked sidelong at Collonello as the intern turned down the sheets and Shamal gently laid the Sky down.

"Not that I'm complaining, mind, but any particular reason you are throwing an unconscious cutie at me?" Shamal inquired as the intern went to get a couple of nurses. The door closed behind the intern and Shamal started working. As he clipped the pulse oximeter to one of the fingers on her right hand, Collonello finally spoke.

"She is my Sky. No funny stuff." Collonello growled. Shamal rolled his eyes and waited.

"I need details to help figure out what is wrong and treat her." Shamal prodded. With great reluctance, Collonello opened his mouth, then closed it again. Finally he said:

"I was sent to check out the entry of an unauthorized person on the northwest beach. When I got there, I found a girl who had clearly been washed ashore unintentionally. I tried to wake her up by talking to her, no response. I then grabbed her shoulder to see if shaking her would wake her up, and our flames both surged up and combined. I actually felt the bond form, and I can still feel where our minds connect. I can even feel Falco connected to my mind now. I do not know what is wrong with her, besides almost drowning, but I can feel how close she is to dying. From what I have heard from others, everything from the bond to being able to feel her in my mind is….unheard of." Collonello replied grimly. Shamals' eyebrows had gone higher and higher as he listened to Collonellos' story. That was probably the most anyone had heard the rain say, and without a single 'Kora!'. He mused on the rains' words while he fastened the sphygmomanometer to his new patients' arm. After pushing the button on the wall to make the plastic cuff fill up with air, Shamal replied.

"It  _is_  unheard of, even among the Vongola. I will start with tests that do not involve touching, just in case it triggers whatever happened when you grabbed her shoulder." Shamal said aloud as he grabbed a clipboard out of a cupboard and started writing down the readings from the manometer.

"Thank you." Collonello muttered quietly. Shamal didn't even look at him, too busy writing down the readings from the pulse oximeter.

"You aren't the first worried guardian I've worked with, you know." Shamal remarked calmly. A nurse quickly came in and started to assist Shamal. The intern came back in with a chair and Collonello forced himself to sit, despite wanting to hover over the doctors' shoulder and see everything that was going on. At one point Shamal drew some blood, and Collonello felt himself almost come out of his skin. A snarl slipped passed his lips and startled both Collonello and Shamal.

"You are even jumpier than I expected you to be with a new bond." Shamal remarked after a moment when Collonello finally forced himself to sit down and breathe.

"I did not expect me to be this jumpy, Kora." Collonello replied grumpily. Shamal nodded and made a note on the clipboard. He then wrote something down and handed both clipboard and blood bag to a nurse. Without a word the nurse left quickly.

"I have sent the blood for testing." Shamal announced. Collonello nodded shortly, just one quick jerky movement. While Collonello watched, Shamal took a hair follicle sample, a nail clipping, pulled back an eyelid to check her eyes, and then took another clipboard out of the cupboard. He began to make notes on this clipboard, then handed the clipboard to a nurse sitting in the corner of the room, at a computer. She quickly entered all the notes into the computer. Another nurse entered and took the baggies of samples from Shamal and left again.

"We have to do all the tests, as she has no known medical history or name. I want to make sure we treat everything so there are no possible problems in the future coming from what is wrong now." Shamal continued, as though he'd never stopped talking. Once more Collonello nodded jerkily. He didn't trust himself to speak just then. Shamal puttered around the room for a bit, pretending to supervise the nurses setting up the IV and the pads attached to the heart monitor. Another nurse removed the arm cuff Shamal had not yet gotten too.

At length the two nurses from earlier came back with the clipboards Shamal had sent out. Shamal looked over the clipboards, frowned, and passed the clipboards over to the nurse at the computer. Then he went back over to the patient again and gently opened her eyelids one more time. Collonello wasn't sure what the doctor was looking for, but he stood up sensing trouble. With a sigh Shamal lowered the eyelid gently and took the third clipboard back from the nurse at the computer. Shamal detached the papers from the other two clipboards and attached them to the one he held. Impatiently Collonello waited as Shamal wrote a few more notes on his clipboard. Finally Shamal handed the clipboard back to the computer nurse and turned to face Collonello.

"It's not good news, Collonello. She is, as you said, close to dying. I am not entirely certain why, however. It is clear that she has been starved for a very long time, almost as though she comes from a poverty-stricken country or a warzone." Shamal began, and Collonello sank into his seat, attempting and failing to brace himself. "She very nearly drowned, but seems to be slowly recovering from that. She probably also has at least a mild concussion, judging by the knot on the top of her head." Shamal continued mercilessly.

"The good news is that she has not done drugs, and has no alcohol or tranquilizers in her system. Unfortunately we need a flame test to find out what is actually killing her, as her body seems to have adapted to the problems we have already detected. I recommend a Sun you trust who has flame training, and is already bonded to another Sky. If you want me to do the test, however, I can." Shamal replied calmly. Collonello only needed a moment to think.

"The Varia has a very powerful Sun Healer, do they not?" Collonello demanded. Shamal fidgeted slightly, but nodded.

"They do indeed, but they are too far away at the moment." Shamal agreed. Collonello smiled grimly.

"Perhaps for someone who isn't an ex-arcobaleno with Viper." Collonello replied. Indigo flames appeared in a ring in front of Collonello, and then the center formed into a mirror. Instead of Collonellos' face, however, the hooded countenance of Viper showed.

"You used the safewords, rain ex-arcobaleno. What do you require?" Mammon demanded.

"I need you and the Varia's healer now." Collonello replied.

"One moment." Viper replied, and the mirror construct vanished, leaving behind only a pulsing indigo point. About three seconds later Viper appeared in a cloud of their mist flames. With Viper was a tall man with green and brown colored hair.

"Collonello." Lussuria greeted cheerfully as yellow fire dripped from his hand. "Mammon tells me you have yourself a little sky of your own now! Congratulations, honey!" Lussuria said. "Now, let's see what we can do to help your little angel, hmm?" Lussuria hummed as he turned to look at the patient on the bed. "Well, she is a little angel, isn't she?" He murmured as he settled a hand on the girls' shoulder. Collonello tensed, a shout on his lips. Before he could release the noise, however, his Skys' flames burst out of her once more, and then seemed to inspect the sun flames like a curious puppy. It appeared his Skys' flames were uninterested in the sun flames, however, as they started to drift around the room and through everyone else present. Lussuria paid no attention to this, his focus having followed his flames into the patients' body. Shamal tensed as the flames flowed over and through him, but nothing happened and the flames withdrew. The flames flowed around Mammon tentatively, and then slowly crept towards him. When the mists' flames did nothing to stop the Sky flames, the flames crept into the strangely motionless mist. Immediately the mist flames surged up and the Sky flames doubled in intensity and amount. Lussuria staggered back, his own flames winking out. Collonello watched in resignation, Shamal and Lussuria in shock as the Sky and Mist flames bound the girl and Mammon together. When the bond stabilized into a swirling rod of amber and indigo, Mammons' other bond flickered into being. They all clearly saw the weak, thin link that led off to the distance waver and then disintegrate. Mammon staggered, and Collonello immediately moved to brace up the mist.

" **That is not a normal bond.** " Mammon stated flatly, gasping quitely as though winded. Collonello nodded shortly.

"We suspected as much. The same thing happened with me, except for the breaking of a former bond." Collonello agreed.

"The boss is not going to like this at all." Lussuria worried, looking down at the young woman lying in the bed. Collonello and Mammon didn't reply, but both looked grim.

"If you can't find out what is wrong with her, it may not be an issue." Collonello growled softly. Lussurias' worried look turned determined.

"There has yet to be a disease, injury, or illness I couldn't diagnose or fix." Lussuria growled. "We in the Varia specialize in doing the impossible." Lussuria replied, once more sending his flames into the patient. Once more the curious flames rose, but seemed to recognise Lussuria and his flames. Once more they drifted languidly through the room as Lussuria worked. The others waited patiently as they could, Collonello and Mammon gently testing where a new mental connection stretched between them. When they pressed on it with their minds, a smaller link shone between them, one that looked a lot like the one with their sky, only it contained three colors. This bond was Orange, Indigo, and Blue. When the mist no longer needed Collonello to support them, Collonello knew it and took a step away. Collonello felt Mammons' thanks, and sent a mental nod Mammons' way. Anxiously the two waited for news on their Sky and whether she could be saved.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Shine on My Soul

* * *

 

> "The sun shines so bright outside my mind
> 
> I am left out one more time, one more time
> 
> I see them smiling as nothing's wrong
> 
> I'm sure they're bothered, but it don't show
> 
> No, it don't show
> 
> I feel helpless once again
> 
> It's an endless, unbreakable chain
> 
> And I need your help, so please
> 
> Is the weather nice, babe, in your soul?
> 
> I think I need some of that sun to shine on me
> 
> Is the weather nice, babe, in your soul?
> 
> I think I need some of that sun to shine on me" - Sun by Sigrid

* * *

 

**Ch. 2 - Shine On My Soul**

In the Vongola business room a meeting was, for once, going peacefully. Tsuna felt that little niggling in the back of his mind that meant his intuition sensed something he was missing. Tsuna held up a hand to quiet everyone just as his friend Dino opened his mouth to speak. Dino frowned but stayed silent. Quickly Tsuna ignited his flames and dropped into hyper dying will mode. Usually he wouldn't need to, but he felt the extra edge would help him to figure out what exactly was wrong. Xanxus, who had been scowling at all and generally putting down everyone elses' opinions, jumped to his feet with a snarl. Everyones' gaze snapped to the agitated man. Wrath flames covered Xanxus from head to foot, and Levi-A-Than seemed to just appear next to his boss.

"Boss?" He asked cautiously.

"My bond with Mammon has just shattered." He snarled. The silence gained a stunned quality. It was an open secret now that Mammon was also Viper, the ex-arcobaleno mist. Everyone in the room knew there were two times when a bond was felt most acutely. Those times were when it was formed, and when it was ended. And the end only came when the guardian or the Sky died. Among the Varia and the Cavallone, it was also known that Mammon died in the Future That Never Was.

"I apologize, but we will have to close this meeting early. Vongola has business to attend to. Please keep your ears open for who was bold enough to attack the Vongola Famiglia, the Varia, and the ex-arcobaleno." Tsuna declared. Instead of arguing, as most of the Dons and their attache usually would, they quickly filed out silently under Xanxus' glare. When everyone except the Cavallone, Tsuna, Mukuro, and Xanxus were gone, Tsuna spoke.

"Lead on, Xanxus. It is time to find your missing mist. Mukuro, have Chrome gather the others and meet us at the Varia Mansion." Tsuna ordered. Xanxus was moving before Tsuna stopped speaking, and Mukuro followed with them silently while communicating with Chrome via Telepathy. Outside the mansion they were joined by the rest of Tsunas' guardians. All of the guardians wore their battle gear, box animals activated, and looked grim. By the time they reached the Varia Xanxus' power output had tripled. A few assassins lingering by the front doors caught sight of Xanxus on his way up the hill and fled inside as though the hounds of hell were on their heels. Tsuna figured they were spreading the word, as all of Xanxus' guardians except Mammon and Mist were assembled in the entrance hall when the group finally made it through the front doors. More noticeably no assassins were visible on the main floor, but several indigo flames wandered around the ceiling conspicuously. Apparently the Varia wanted to be out of firing range, but in the loop.

"Boss." Squalo greeted tersely, looking tightly strung.

"Shark Trash," Xanxus greeted shortly "someone has killed Mammon. Where were they?!" Xanxus yelled. Squalo looked shocked. Xanxus snarled at him and Squalo composed himself. "Mammon was contacted by the ex-arcobaleno Colonello earlier today, using the ex-arcobaleno danger codes Mammon designated. Mammon commissioned Lussuria to go with them to help Colonello to save someone." Squalo reported quickly. Xanxus snarled louder.

"Where, trash?!" Xanxus demanded again.

"Mafia Island, boss." Squalo replied quickly. Xanxus whirled to face Tsuna to demand they go to Mafia Land, but Tsuna had turned to face Mukuro.

"Mafia Island, Mukuro." Tsuna ordered. Mukuro regarded Tsuna, face giving away nothing, and Tsuna feared he would have to repeat the order. Then a ring of mist flames formed and the group could see a hospital of some sort on the other side. The party stormed through. On the other side they found themselves in front of the reception desk, facing a stoick receptionist. Even in the face of the snarled

"Where is my mist and sun, trash?!" from Xanxus, the receptionist didn't so much as blink. Instead she looked down at the computer before her.

"Names?" She inquired calmly.

"Lussuria Varia and Mammon Varia." Xanxus snarled.

"There are no patients here under those names." The receptionist informed the irate wrath user. Xanxus wrath flames started to disintegrate the desk before him. Suddenly a trembling young man in green scrubs dashed towards the receptionists desk. He completely ignored the party of people in front of the desk and elbowed past a couple of Xanxus guardians to reach the woman.

"Call….Vongola…..Varia….." the young man gasped, clutching at his sides and panting heavily.

"No need." The receptionist responded dryly. "They are right before us, I think." The receptionist added. The young man turned, seeming to actually notice the people before him for the first time. He gulped slightly at the menacing looks being thrown his way, but straightened up determinedly.

"There was an accident with Mist ex-arcobaleno Mammon, but they are unharmed. I was asked to take the Sky Xanxus, with no more than one guardian and the Vongola boss if they wish to accompany him, to meet with Mammon. It is suggested that only Mist and rain guardians be brought in." The young man told the anxious Vongola party. Most of the assasins' glares upped in intensity.

"Why Mist and Rain?" Mukuro asked suspicously. The man looked even more nervous at this.

"Because…." and he paused, gulped once more than soldiered on. " Because the patient is a Sky that has already bonded to a Rain and Mist, and it is unlikely that they will disrupt anymore bonds with those type of flames. Oh! The Sun Lussuria is currently treating the patient, but is not able to be disturbed until they have finished. Also, any … hostile flames should be strictly controlled. Though unconscious, the young Sky is quite powerful and their flames may react unfavourably to any perceived attack." Several pairs of eyes looked at the young man incredulously, then moved to Xanxus and back. Tsuna, whose flames still burned brightly on his forehead nodded to Xanxus. Growling, Xanxus made a concerted effort to force his flames back into his body.

"Great. All other guardians can wait right outside the room." The young man said cheerfully, then proceeded to lead the group up to the room on the third floor. Silently Xanxus, Tsuna, Squalo, Mukuro, and Takashi Yamamoto followed the green-clad man into the room. Takashi closed the door quietly behind them, and turned around to face the room. He, like the others, found himself stunned by a sudden outpouring of the strongest Sky flames he'd ever felt. The flames surged over to them, surrounded them, and then passed through each of them.

"Stay calm!" Tsuna ordered loudly. The associated guardians and Assassins forced themselves to hold still, trusting in Tsunas' burning intuition. The flames passed harmlessly over everyone except Xanxus. The flames lingered on and around him, carressing up against his sides and twining around his limbs almost like an affectionate cat. Inexplicably, Xanxus felt himself calm down. His wrath flames retreated to deep inside him, content to coil and sleep there. Somehow, though, Xanxus knew he could still access them if he wanted to.

"Boss?" Squalo asked warily.

"I feel calm, Shark Trash." Xanxus replied somewhat lazily, aiming a slow joking punch at his rains' head. Squalo ducked back cautiously. When no other punches or flying items followed, Squalo looked to Xanxus warily.

"No need to be alarmed." a calm, familiar voice informed them wryly. The group turned to find Mammon was the one speaking to them. "Our Sky senses the broken bond and your agitation. We are not certain, but it seems my bond with Boss was not strong enough for Our new Sky to sense. It seems to be the flames remorse for causing you pain." Mammon stated, head tilted to the side. "They are granting you peace and control." Mammon added thoughtfully.

"Our?" Tsuna asked cautiously.

"Our Sky, Kora." Colonello replied somewhat sullenly from the chair he sat in. The others were somewhat startled to hear the sulky tone from the normally cheerful rain, excepting Mammon who had been dealing with the attitude for the past half hour.

"What happened, Trash?" Xanxus demanded of Mammon. Colonello snarled, half-rising from his chair. Mammon turned slightly and made a tutting noise Colonello nodded shortly and retook his seat, but his burning gaze fastened upon Xanxus. Xanxus felt a slight reproof from the flames still swirling around and through him for upsetting the rain. Xanxus rolled his eyes and waited.

"It was quite unexpected. We came to bring Lussuria to help heal Colonellos' Sky, in repayment for trying to save our life in the Future That Never Was. When Lussurias' flames touched the Sky, the Sky flames erupted and searched everyone. Much like the flames did when you entered the room. It seemed to find the others uninteresting, but formed a bond with us immediately. After the bond was formed, our bond with Boss flickered into view and dissolved. The Sky was unconscious, and we still do not yet know either why the Sky is dying, nor why both the rain and ourself bonded to the Sky spontaneously." Mammon reported. Xanxus felt a frission of alarm flash through him at the thought of the little Sky dying. He frowned.

"Why do I feel alarmed at the thought of the trash dying?!" He demanded. Mammon cocked their head to the side.

"We are unsure." Mammon tilted their head to the side. "That is possible. Certainly our Sky does not follow normal conventions…" Mammon mused aloud.

"What is possible?" Tsuna asked gently upon seeing Xanxus' agitation.

"Sorry." Colonello grumbled. "Still getting used to talking aloud with others present." He added.

"Talking aloud?" Xanxus asked suspiciously.

"Yes, we seem to have gained a bond to each other at the same time as our sky, facilitated by our Skys' flames." Mammon agreed.

"What I said, was that it is possible that either your are resonating with each other, one sky to another, or that maybe our sky is so powerful that she is drawing you in as a possible bond, with you as the guardian." Colonello finished.

"That's not possible." Squalo said flatly. Mammon and Colonello shrugged at the same time.

"Neither are instant bonds, or bonding with someone elses' guardian and dissolving the original bond." Mammon pointed out sensibly. Xanxus found it hard to be angry with the thought of bonding to the girl in the bed. Until he thought about the fact that she might be dying.

"Still, we were bonded instantly, so it seems less likely…" Colonello said thoughtfully. Tsuna opened his mouth to ask another question when Lussuria surfaced with a plethora of curse words, turned and punched the wall. The sheetrock covered steel wall shattered under the impact.

"Trash?" Xanxus demanded. Lussuria turned, obviously startled to find his boss there.

"I finally figured out what is killing her….and although it is fixable, it isn't something I myself can fix" He admitted.

"What is wrong." Colonello asked flatly.

"Your sky has a lot of broken bonds. I am not certain I can even count all of them. Usually in cases like this one of two things happen: either the flames seal themselves away and have to be forcibly unsealed in order to survive, or their flames desperately seek out new bonds. Any bonds at all. As usual, your Sky has done the unprecedented." Lussuria sighed. "The flames are reaching out for bonds, but it doesn't seem to have been able to find any elements it will accept until you two. This has caused the flames and body to turn against each other. She was already almost gone by the time Colonello bonded with her. Quite frankly it's a miracle you found her and were accepted by her flames." At Lussurias' words Colonello, Mammon, Xanxus, and Tsuna all shuddered visibly.

"What can be done to save her, then?" Tsuna asked, anxious to help a fellow Sky.

"Her guardians will have to search for other compatible elements. A few injections of compatible Sky flames to help her body re-harmonize with her flames should help stabilize her enough to regain consciousness. But I'm not certain how to find compatible Skies, as any conflicting flames could very well push her the other way entirely...and beyond help." Lussuria answered.

"Well, I'm obviously compatible, so we only need to find the other Skies." Xanxus mused thoughtfully. "Mist-trash. You said you are mentally connected to your sky?" Xanxus asked, turning to Mammon once more. Mammon and Colonello both nodded, while Lussuria looked startled at this new information. "Why don't you see if the Sky will accept the Decimos' flames? Is that enough skies?" Xanxus demanded. Colonello closed his eyes and cautiously sent the idea to his Sky while Mammon, who had more experience in the mind arts sent the same inquiry while watching and listening to the answer.

"It could be. We can only try it and see." Lussuria replied. "There is no precedent for this, and it could be one of those things that changes from person to person." Everyone waited to hear back from one of the new guardians about possibly using Tsunas' flames. As they waited, no one noticed the Sky flames that danced around the room start to drift closer to Tsuna once more. When Tsuna noticed it, he held absolutely still, allowing the flames to enter and gently nudge against his own flames. After a moment he felt a sort of gentle acceptance, although he didn't feel any more connected to the young woman than before.

"I think that's a yes." Tsuna remarked quietly. His guardians whipped around to see the Womans' Sky flames flowing around and through him much like they were to Xanxus. Lussuria clapped his hands together.

"Right, let's start this. If you will gently spin out small strands of your flames, I will use my flames to guide them to where they need to be." Lussuria instructed. With a little concentration and a lot of effort both Xanxus and Tsuna managed to spin out only a small thread of their Sky flames. Xanxus frowned as the girls' sky flames nudged anxiously at his wrath flames, which uncoiled a little at the persistent bothering.

"Are you certain, little sky?" He wondered aloud, looking doubtful.

"What was that, Boss?" Lussuria asked, a thread of Sky fire now held in each glowing hand.

"I think the little Skys' flames want my wrath flames as well...her flames keep nudging them." He replied uneasily.

"Boss, wrath flames disintegrate…" Lussuria said uncertainly. Xanxus frowned but shrugged. "Well...we can try it." Lussuria decided.

"Is that the best idea?" Colonello asked anxiously.

"Her flames probably know better than us what they need." Tsuna said, his intuition pinging. Colonello looked decidedly unhappy, but Lussuria and Shamal looked reassured. Carefully Xanxus let out the tiniest thread of Wrath flame. It twined up and around his Sky flames into Lussurias' right hand. Gently Lussuria lowered his hands onto the young womans' stomach once more. His flames gently took the other two mens flames and led them into the Young Sky. All the visible flames in the room not connected to Xanxus and Tsuna, not including the guardian bonds which were invisible once more, withdrew into the girls' body and the three men gasped as they felt her flames gently grip theirs and direct them. Xanxus wrath flames split from his sky flames and went to the ends of all her nerves. The three men felt more than saw darkened nerves being dissolved. Then Lussurias' sun flames were brought to bear. Although Lussuria himself had never before been able to heal nerves, the nerves seemed to soak up the yellow flames and the nerves that had been dead regenerated. Although the three men didn't see it, in the outside world the girls' body arched up into the air, a pained cry ripping from her throat and both of her guardians.

Next the wrath flames were brought to bear on the broken bonds, dissolving away the ragged and tattered remainders that seemed to drift listly into the ether. When the bonds were removed, both Lussuria and the Sky flames were brought to bear. The Sky flames of the two men strangely seemed to cauterize the wounds where the bonds once were, and the Sun flames healed the scars left behind until they were gone. In the outside world Shamal and the other Skies guardians were quickly strapping the young woman down to the bed. The screams gradually trailed off into restless whimpers while the body twisted as much as it could beneath the bindings. While that was going on, the wrath flames were brought to bear on the brain and behind the eyes. Damaged cells, vessels, and numerous other parts of the head were burned away. Once more the sun flames were soaked up to regrow the now missing parts. Unlike times past, however, each of the three men felt a sort of pattern flowing down their flames and into the healing. They each privately had the feeling that her brain and much of her internal head was going to be a mix of the three of their own minds and heads. In the real world the young Sky sagged for a moment and the heart monitor flatlined. Colonello and Mammon keened, clinging to eachother. Just as quickly, however, the heart monitor started back up before any of the nurses could so much as reach for the paddles to restart her heart.

The three men thought they were done with the mind when suddenly the wrath flames were drawn to a huge gaping, bleeding hole in the mind. Darkness lurked here, untethered and unchecked. Xanxus didn't know why, but that blackness and the bleeding hole infuriated him beyond anything he had ever seen or felt before. His flames surged beyond his control and flew forward faster than the young Skys' flames led. His wrath flames didn't hurt her, though. Instead they attacked the darkness and even the hole itself. The darkness seemed to give off a silent shriek and tried to flee. Quickly the girls' sky flames surrounded the other sides of the darkness. Her flames soaked up a ton of yellow sun flames and Lussuria felt himself start to flag. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder in the real world, and an infusion of Sun flames surged into him. Lussuria absorbed the energy gratefully, his body quickly converting the energy into his own flames. He felt that the new Sun had joined them, and somehow Shamal seemed to be present now as well.

As soon as Lussuria had recharged, more flames were pulled from him and then some of the girls Sky flames started to merge with Xanxus' flames. They also began to take on the same color. When the two flames separated once more, it was clear that the girl had somehow managed to harmonize enough with Xanxus to gain the wrath flame attribute. Her wrath flames then surged up to replace the sky flames behind the darkness. Both flames surged forward, over, and under the darkness and the hole. They then burned both out of existence. An even bigger hole was left behind this time. When the sun flames began to be soaked into the area that had been left behind, starting from the outer edges, the indigo and blue flames of her guardians were there as well. Even Shamals' flames and the flames of the unknown sun now contributing to Lussurias' energy were utilized. The patterns for the mind seemed to come from all of them this time, until everything was fixed. Once that was done, the yellow flames were brought to bear on all the organs and bones. The yellow flames were soaked into each and every one of them, and the once more exhausted Lussuria felt several more Suns join in giving him energy, and becoming present in the healing. The girl kept drawing on the sun flames until her bones and organs seemed to be made of sun flames and shone in the sight of those involved with healing her. Gradually the absorption and shine began to dim until it was just the girl once more.

The healing party all thought their job was done, but found themselves drawn up towards the head once more. When they got there, it was as though they passed through a bubble. Suddenly they were no longer in the girls body. They didn't know where they were, but they did know they could see themselves as people, and not just flames. They stood in a darkened tiny room, cramped beyond belief. They would have been uncomfortably cramped with just the three original men, but with the extra added suns who were still supplying energy to Lussuria, it was ridiculously cramped. From a corner of the darkened room a tiny voice timidly spoke up.

"Who?" a small girl, probably no older than a toddler asked tearfully.

"I am Xanxus, Head of the Varia, of the Vongola Famiglia." Xanxus replied, the first to gain his bearings.

"I am Tsunayoshi Vongola, Tenth Head of the Vongola Famiglia, you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna quickly added.

"I am Lussuria, Honey. Do you know where we are?" Lussuria cooed. The others remained silent.

"Mine or Bads Manses?" The little girl asked.

"We aren't very nice people, kid, but we aren't here to hurt you. We were trying to help a young girl heal, and we somehow ended up here." Xanxus replied, having an idea of what might have happened. The others nodded cautiously. Shamal stayed quiet, because he already knew what was going on, but Xanxus seemed to be handling things just fine. The other suns stayed quiet because they were really only there to provide support for the original healing party. That, and they had no idea what was happening.

"You won't let the Bads Manses get me?" the little girl asked again.

"While you are with us, we won't let any bad men hurt you." Tsuna promised seriously.

"Okay. Thanks yous." The little girl said quietly, sniffling a bit. "Dobby be showing you the way." the little girl murmured. Lussuria opened his mouth to ask who she was talking about, but a door suddenly opened and a small….creature stood before them silhouetted in the light. None of them were certain what the creature was. It stood about as tall as a five year old, but had ears like a Chihuahua, and giant glowing green eyes.

"Dobby bes here to lead the great Sirina Potters' guests to the lounge." the creature announced, with a bow. Bemused, Lussuria turned to ask the little girl once more what was going on, but to his shock found the girl was gone. Feeling somewhat spooked, the group filed out of the tiny room they were in. Looking back at the room, they saw it was actually a cupboard under a staircase. The bad feeling they felt increased, as did their worry. The little creature, apparently named 'Dobby,' led them down a stone corridor, and onto a staircase.

"Holds on." Dobby warned them when they were about halfway up the staircase. The group quickly grabbed hold of a banister on either side just as the staircase began to move. When the staircase settled, Dobby hurried them up and onto another staircase. A few more staircases later, having gone up about seven floors, they found a ladder leading up to a trap door. Warily Xanxus went first. Dobby appeared inside the room once the entire party arrived.

"The great Sirina Potter bes needing you here." The creature informed them, turning away to look off into the middle of the area. The group found themselves on a roof facing a night-time sky. Up above a couple of star formations gleamed brighter than the rest. Half of the Gemini constellation glowed fiercely, while the other half was mostly muted. A wolf, stag, and the Dog Star seemed to dance around each other, all muted but closer than other stars. The dog star seemed to almost beckon to them. In the stars up above, they also found a picture of Colonello and one of Mammon. The men very resolutely did  _not_  look at each other, fearing what they might see. Instead they looked down to the floor of the roof, where a dark silhouette lay. With a bad feeling Xansus, Tsuna, and Lussuria moved silently over to the silhouette to see the girl from the hospital lying there silently, hands crossed over her chest and breathing shallowly as though ready to become a corpse. Lussuria was the first to act. He quickly knelt next to the young sky and scooped her up to set her head in his lap. His sun flame covered hands gently cradled the girls' head as he cooed to her gently. The girls' sky flames danced around them in the room, but didn't touch the girl, nor did they seem to come from her. They seemed to emanate from the castle they were in, strangely.

His intuition leading him, Tsuna was the next to move. He allowed a million tiny strands of his Sky flames to reach out and snare strands of the girls' sky flames. He then directed his flames to the girl Lussuria was holding. The flames seemed to hum happily as they were connected to the body before them. Xanxus quickly caught on and began to do the same. While he was at it, Xanxus also drew the wrath flames to the girl, pleased with the idea that something of his might remain with her. Soon the girl glowed brilliantly with Sky and Wrath flames which now emanated both from the castle and the girls' body. A beautiful, haunting green, silver, gold, and blue energy unlike anything they'd ever seen before began to build in the area between the castle and the sky, and then expand until everywhere was filled with it. Then the energy and the flames seemed to meld into the castle and the girl. When both were gone, the girls' eyes opened slowly. The men held their breath as large, beautiful green eyes looked up at them.

"Hello. Who are you, and what are you doing in my mind?" The girl asked. There was a long awkward pause while the girl looked expectantly at them. The men looked at eachother and then back at the girl.

"We're healers, sweetie, and we came to help fix you up so you can rejoin us in the waking world." Lussuria finally cooed to the little lady. The girl, who seemed to gain a more natural color as they watched, sat up slowly.

"You fixed me? But….the other healers said nothing could be done…." The girl said suspicously. Tsunas' intuition saved the day once more.

"They were not the same kind of healers we are, little one. And your friend Dobby led us here." Tsuna said gently. The girl smiled then, the suspicion leaving her eyes.

"You must have taken an oath not to harm me, then. Dobby only appears for those who swear to protect or stand by me no matter what, and sincerely mean it." the girl said shyly, blushing. "No one has ever seen Dobby before except me." She added somewhat sadly.

"Well now someone has. At least Four someones." Xanxus replied gruffly.

"Thank you for saving me." She said softly, looking away and blushing again.

"You are most welcome, honey. Can you tell us what caused all that damage so we can make sure we didn't miss anything?" Lussuria asked calmly. The girl started and stared at them incredulously.

"You mean...you don't know?" She asked, as though she couldn't comprehend the idea. "But...I thought you were healers…." She trailed off.

"Lussuria here is a sun healer, using the flames of the sun to help encourage the body to heal itself. As are the others beside myself and Xanxus. Xanxus is the angry looking guy with the scars on his face. He and I use what are called Sky flames, and we are here to help your Sky flames harmonize with you once more. Xanxus also has wrath flames. We weren't going to use them, but your Sky flames insisted and pulled his flames to disintigrate many of the damaged areas. You also used the Sun flames from Lussuria to heal yourself in a way we've never seen before." Tsuna explained gently, after seeing on her face the confusion he often felt when faced with new things from the Mafia and flames. Lussuria and Xanxus stared at Tsuna incredulously, wondering why he was explaining all this.

"Flames….like Soul Fire?" She asked cautiously. "That would make Sky flames like the Amber Aspect?" The girl asked cautiously. Tsuna shrugged.

"I am not sure. I have never heard the term Amber Aspect before. I suspect the Soul Fire you speak of is the same thing. We call them Dying Will Flames, or Flames of the Dying Will." Tsuna replied calmly.

"You're a civillian?" one of the Suns asked, shocked, in the background.

"I don't like you." The girl said flatly to the outspoken sun. Suddenly the man vanished.

"What just happened?!" Shamal demanded.

"He is not welcome in my mind. He has been ejected back to his own mind and body." The girl replied calmly. Shamal hesitated, then nodded sharply. "I am sending most of you back." She added, and then everyone except Shamal, Lussuria, Xanxus, and Tsuna was gone. "You wanted to know what happened...I can't talk about it, but I can show you. It is...not pretty." She said at last, hesitantly. Xanxus folded his arms across his chest and stood with his legs spread apart in a firm stance.

"We're not running away." He said firmly. The girl shrugged and suddenly the world spun around them until they were back in a small house, watching a dark haired man and a red haired woman with the girls eyes playing with a girl toddler. They watched snippets of the girls' life from then on, past the death of her parents and her almost death by Voldemort where her Sky flames activated and saved her. They watched past the schooling and some of its' trials. They saw Sirina be hit by the killing curse during the final battle, and they saw her get up again. They saw a memory of the day when she stood in a magical healing ward in St. Mungos and was told that someone must have cursed her. She had activated her soulfire unintentionally somehow, though she did not tell the healer that she had been able to use her soulfire since she was an infant. Sirina did not want to stand out or be anymore odd in others peoples' sight than she already was. Somehow both her soulfire and her magic had been disconnected from her, the healer told her. She would never use either ever again. Stone-faced, the girl whom they now knew for certain was named Sirina Lilly Potter-Black accepted the news stoically. She then left St. Mungos and went to the ministry. At the ministry she turned in her resignation to the Aurors, and returned home.

She stewed in the bleak, dark house that was Grimmauld place for a long time until the remaining twin showed up. The boy told her he was adding sailing cruises as a line to their business, and he wanted her to test out the newest ship. It was mostly self-controlling, all she had to do was travel on it and report any errors via the owl he'd purchased for that purpose. Having nothing better to do, Sirina agreed. The boat was self-directing, and enchanted to stay away from any land masses, rocks, or reefs. That was why she was so surprised to wake from a nap on the deck hammock to find a large island cliff and a whirlpool looming. She wrenched the wheel to the side, attempting to avoid both whirlpool and cliff, but only partially succeeded. The little boat didn't get caught in the whirlpool, but it did hit the edge of the cliff. Sirina was catapulted into the cliff, hit her head and fell into the tossing waves. Underwater she was confused, and lost her wand. She couldn't remember which way was up, and struggled as she ran out of air. She passed out as sea water poured into her open mouth, and knew no more. The last scene faded and they found themselves back on the roof with the stars above once more.

"That's the last thing I remember before waking up here." Sirina explained.

"Well, the torture curses certainly explain why you had all the nerve damage, and being starved for most of your life certainly explains the state of your organs and bones…"Lussuria mused, patting his Sky on the shoulder gently. Xanxus was currently in the process of turning himself into a very large bonfire of wrath flame.

"If those …." Xanxus started to say, before realizing he was in the young ladys' mind and altering his choice of words. "If those….trash, weren't already dead I'd kill them myself. How  _dare_  they harm you like that?!" Xanxus snarled. The girl blushed again and looked at the stones of the floors.

"You don't have to be upset about it." She murmured. "It's already over and done with." She added quietly. Tsuna snorted.

"No, it isn't okay. But it will be." Tsuna reproved gently. Sirina just continued blushing.

"Well Honey, I think it's about time we leave your mind and go back to the real world. Your new guardians are very worried about you. Come join us out there, won't you sweetling?" Lussuria announced into the silence. The girl nodded shyly once more, looking up through her eyelashes. The next thing the four men knew, they were gently being ushered through a strange tunnel, into their flames once more, and then into their bodies. They blinked gritty eyes and looked around.

"Well?!" Colonello pounced. "We felt her becoming more stable, but the suns said something strange was going on, what happened?!" Colonello demanded.

"They saved my life, and something tells me you helped." A soft female voice replied. Colonello whipped around to stare at his sky, who had just spoken. The girl smiled at him gently, and Colonello suddenly knew everything was going to be alright. Now if they could just figure out what was going on, and he could learn her name….but these thoughts were interrupted by Lussuria and Shamal who shewed the other healers away and began fussing over the girl.

"Good to see you up and about, Sirina. I wasn't certain if you would wake right away." Lussuria said briskly as he flitted about her.

"So, you are Sirina Potter-Black. I thought you looked familiar. Must have been the shock preventing me from realizing it." Mammon said blandly, talking right overtop of Shamal, who had just started to say

"I am worried…"

Everyone else looked startled at the pronouncement.

"You know who she is?" Colonello asked incredulously.

"I should certainly hope so." Mammon replied, and lowered his hood for the first time that any of them knew of. Sirina gaped at him right along with the rest of them for a moment. Then with a cry of "We thought you were dead, you idiot!" the girl hurled her pillow at him and promptly burst into a huge pile of wrath flame which promptly dissolved the bed under her, and then started to dissolve the floor until Xanxus calmly reached down and picker her up. He shifted her in his arms until one arm curled underneath her legs like a seat and her back was against his chest. She seemed soothed by his presence and touch, and leaned back against him gratefully as her wrath flames retreated back inside of her.

"What was that?" She demanded. "I didn't have those flames before." She added.

"We're not certain, the current theory is that some of your flames harmonized to his wrath flames so closely they learned how to become wrath flames and your gained that soul fire." Shamal replied calmly, scribbling away notes on his clipboard once more. The others were too busy staring from Sirina to Mammon, who looked like a male clone of Sirina except taller and with Silver-grey eyes. He also looked a lot more beautiful than many of them privately thought a man should be.

"I apologize for upsetting you, Sirina. But being dead to the family was the idea of disappearing. If I hadn't, I would certainly be truly dead by now. Besides, I am certain you make an excellent head of the family." Mammon replied calmly.

"What are you talking about, Uncle Regulus? Aren't you the head of the family?" She asked, head tilted to the side. Mammon frowned as everyone else watched on in confusion.

"Uncle?" Regulus choked, seemingly partially shocked and partially amused.

"Well, Sirius was really the only father-figure I ever had, and he was really upset about you dying 'for the cause.' I think he was mostly upset that he'd lost his baby brother. He cried a lot when he thought no one was around. Mostly when he was drinking. He told me a lot of stories about you, too. And Aunt Walburga and Kreacher both treated me a lot nicer when I accidentally called you 'Uncle' one time...so it kind of stuck." Sirina explained, blushing once more. Regulus managed to calm himself and decided to ignore the strange title. He kind of liked it, anyways.

"You have not yet taken up the mantle for head of the family?" He asked instead.

"There's a process? I thought it was just whoever was the eldest, surviving member of the family, or the eldest surviving male of the family, if there is more than one." Sirina confessed, confusion etched into every feature. Mammon, now revealed to be named 'Regulus,' felt his face smooth into the 'pureblood mask' that had been beaten into him as a child. Sirina automatically straightened up, her chin coming level in an instinctive response. Regulus nodded in approval.

"I will ensure that whatever fool hid your proper heritage from you is a dead fool, Lady Black. You may not have gone through the proper traditions and paperwork, but you are nonetheless head of the family. The family gifts have decided. " He informed her, voice flat. "As for developing wrath flames, it is not so surprising in the head of our family. After all, one of the requirements to become head of the family is the family gift of ...adaptability." He mused thoughtfully, looking sidelong at her to see if she understood the subtle reference.

"Like Nymphadora?" Sirina asked hesitantly. Regulus felt an involuntary twitch of the lips at the mention of Andromedas' clumsy daughter. He nodded in approval once more.

"Just like." He agreed. Colonello, Xanxus and Shamal all seemed to be getting irritated by being left out of the loop.

"What family gifts?!" Colonello finally asked, almost exploding in his impatience.

"Family gifts that are not to be shared with outsiders. As Sirinas' knight, you will be told when others are not present." Mammon stated, giving Colonello a warning look.

"Xanxus, Tsuna, and Lussuria are okay. They swore an oath on the mental plain with their souls present." Sirina told Mammon shyly. Regulus could not stop his eyebrows as they rose up and almost disappeared into his hairline.

"They swore an oath to you?" He demanded. She nodded shyly. Regulus pinched the bridge of his nose. "This complicates things." He grumbled.

"Why is their promising to protect me bad?" Sirina asked quietly, looking and feeling very hurt. Regulus sighed as he felt the hurt through their bond.

"Oh, Nia. It's not bad that they will protect you." He sighed softly, striding over to where Xanxus held her and gently running a hand through her hair. "It's complicated because Tsunayoshi there is the Tenth head of the Vongola famiglia, and Xanxus is the Boss of the Varia. They have just sworn the Vongola famiglia and the varia to the Potter-Black family. I do not think, little niece, that they intended to become servants of our family." He told her gently.

"Oh." She said, looking startled. "Is that ….I didn't know that could be done." She admitted sheepishly. Tsunayoshi was concentrating fiercely, his flames flickering upon his forehead and searching his intuition. When he felt nothing but peace, Tsuna shrugged.

"There doesn't seem to be a problem, so far as my Intuition can tell." Xanxus, who had been cradling Sirina to him slightly more protectively and watching Tsuna, relaxed.

"Varia is mine, and always will be. I don't care if we're all sworn to your family, that just means you're mine too, little Sky." Xanxus informed her with a smirk. She smiled up at him tentatively.

"You all make me feel safe. I like that feeling." She admitted to him shyly. "Make the others go away so we can figure out where we need to go?" She asked Xanxus. His smirk broadened, and his wrath flames built up to massive proportions once more. He turned that smirk and cruel eyes upon the nurses and healers that were not sworn to Sirina. They fled.

"Now, my little Sky, time for more stories." Xanxus purred.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually intended this chapter to go somewhat differently, but Xanxus, Tsuna, and Lussuria kind of hijacked it and ran off with it. I think I actually like this a little bit better. Reborn was supposed to make his appearance in this chapter, but he'll have to scold Lussuria for taking over. Hopefully he'll actually show up next chapter. :)
> 
> As always, please leave a review. It feeds my muse, and when my muse is fed he poops out plot bunnies. ;)
> 
> Till next time:
> 
> Wingzrooke.


	3. Late to the Party, but No Less Surprised

* * *

 

> "you're my light through the haze, It's time for a champion
> 
> Soothe the soul of the land, Mend the heart from the sea and the sand
> 
> Until the sun comes up again… Reach for the sky
> 
> Keep your eye on the prize, Forever in my mind
> 
> Be my golden sunshine
> 
> It's raining in your mind, So push them clouds aside
> 
> Forever by my side, You're my golden sunshine" - Sunshine by Matisyahu

* * *

 

**Ch. 3 - Late to the Party, but No Less Surprised**

 

Sirina shivered as Xanxus' wrath flames flowed over her, playfully snapping back and forth with Sirinas' new flames. All the new nerves kept sending signals to her new brain. Her new brain that processed better, faster, and remembered more than she was used to. Her brain and nerve, both being new, interpreted every new sensation as pain. Sirina, having a high pain threshold from everything that happened so far during her life, had been bearing with it as well as she could. Her face must have shown something though, for Xanxus' flames withdrew a bit and he frowned down at her.

"What's wrong, little one? Did I hurt you?" He asked gruffly. Sirina shook her head, blushing again.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." She muttered softly, looking downwards once more. Xanxus felt he was really starting to get tired of her looking down like that. She was their leader, she should hold her head up high, in his opinion.

"Yes worry about it. We're your allies and friends now." Tsuna reproved gently. "What is wrong?" He added as Lussuria immediately came over to start fussing over Sirina.

"I...my nerves keep going off. They feel sort of...raw. They just need to get settled, since they're new, I think." Sirina murmured, still flushed. Lussuria tutted and beckoned Regulus over.

"Can you do the pain blocking thing like you did for some of the Varia?" Lussuria inquired. Regulus tilted his head thoughtfully.

"I could, but it would not be a good idea." He said directly to Sirena. "I can block your nerves but your brain and nerves need to get used to normal sensations, or it will be like you don't have healed nerves at all. I could perhaps partially block them so you are not in as much discomfort, and set the block to gradually wear off as you body normalizes, if you like." Regulus conceded. Sirina looked thoughtfully at him, then at the faces around her.

"I think...maybe just a little bit blocked? I want my body to get used to this quickly, and I don't want to go back to not having feeling nerves. The pain is getting a little distracting, though." Sirina finally admitted. Without a word indigo fire surrounded the pain receptors in her mind for a moment, and she sighed in bliss as the pain receded from her a little bit. Lussuria then interrupted Sirina's moment of bliss.

"Is there anything else, cutie pie? If not then we really should go over…" Lussuria started to say, only to be cut off by Shamal.

"Before that, we really do need some more information before we can begin anymore treatment." Shamal ordered. Lussuria scowled at Shamal and looked ready to take down the doctor who was irritating him, but Sirina beat Lussuria to answering.

"What do you want to know?" She asked calmly.

"Name, age, emergency contact, any health insurance, any health conditions we should be aware of? Any allergies? I'll put you down as the Black Famiglia for now…" Shamal rattled off.

"Sirina Lilly Potter-Black, I am Seventeen…"Sirina started to answer, but was halted in her reply by the incredulous sounds and words from the other people in the room.

"Seventeen?! But you can't be more than twelve, kora!" Colonello exclaimed the loudest, in his shock. Sirina scowled at him fiercely, but the others couldn't help but think it looked cute.

"Somehow it surprises me that one of the Arcobaleno would be so shocked by someone who looked a lot younger than they actually are." Lussuria commented dryly. Colonello had the good grace to be embarrassed. "The looking younger than you are comes from the starvation and torture, I think. Not to mention the build up of Venom in your veins, and another compound I don't recognize." Lussuria commented airily, but giving Sirina a commiserating look where Colonello couldn't see.

"I am Seventeen," Sirina continued doggedly with a challenging look at Colonello. He wisely did not say anything this time "and cuddle-sized for the convenience of my eventual significant other, I don't know about health insurance but I can cover the costs of any hospital visit, so that's no problem. I am current on all vaccinations that affect me, although I am slightly physiologically speaking, different from probably anyone else you've ever treated. You can expect that most medications you have will not affect me the way they are meant to. No allergies that I am aware of." Sirina finished. Lussuria swept Sirina up out of his Boss' arms and clucked over her.

"Cuddle-sized! That is just about the cutest thing I've ever heard, honey." Lussuria announced as he cuddled her.

"Lussurrrria!" She complained, and Xanxus snatched her back, aiming a kick at the suns' ankle as he did so. Lussuria took the, for Xanxus, gentle kick with a smile.

"And emergency contact?" He prompted. Sirina looked at him blankly.

"I don't have one." She replied.

"Of course you do, I am your emergency contact along with Colonello. If one of us cannot be reached, then Tsunayoshi or Xanxus will be acceptable." Regulus decreed.

"Okay." Sirina agreed amiably. Shamal finalized his notes and gestured for Lussuria to proceed.

"So, now that you're stabilized Honey, we need to find the rest of your guardians to help you finish healing." Lussuria told her as he flitted about. Sirina couldn't help but think seeing such a tall man flitting about was oddly suiting for the man.

"How do I do that?" She asked curiously. Lussuria looked thoughtful.

"Search for the strongest possible guardians who will treat you right and give everything to protect you." Xanxus said immediately, followed by Tsunas' reply of:

"It's good to have a trusted friend or mentor vet candidates before you meet them."

"You'll want guardians who will get along with the guardians you already have, so you have less headaches and injuries as they try to settle in." Shamal replied, and Sirina remembered vividly the many fights between Ron and Hermione. She seized this suggestion immediately.

"How do I pick new guardians that fit me and my current guardians?" She asked Shamal. He smiled gently at her.

"I suggest having them look over the candidates as the Vongola Tenth suggested, and pick ones they think you'll like. They apparently carry some of your flames with them, so they should be able to use those to get a good idea of whether a candidate is right for you. Or you could have them bring in candidates they can work with whom they already know and think would be good for you. It doesn't seem that being introduced to incompatible candidates has caused you any harm thus far, so I see no reason to exclude you from the process. Medically speaking, that is. Knowing what I do of your guardians, they will only bring you strong elements who will respect you and keep you safe anyways. Probably safer than you'd like to be. I suggest you start with a sun, preferably one who is good at healing. That way they can be on-hand to help out if you should relapse." Shamal replied calmly. Sirina turned slightly so she could see both her Uncle Regulus and Colonello.

"I..um...I know we're bonded, but I still don't know your name." She said shyly to Colonello. He blinked, then stood and bowed to her.

"I am Colonello, kora! Pleased to finally be introduced to you, my Sky." He straightened and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Colonello. Thank you again for saving me." She murmured before leaning back against her comfy Xanxus-chair. "So, do you have any people you would like me to meet?" She asked calmly.

"Reborn." Regulus answered immediately while Colonello said

"Lal Mirch."

"Okay. When do you think they will get here?" She agreed.

"Just like that, Kora?" Colonello said in surprise. Sirina shrugged.

"Well, it can't hurt to try. They'll either work or they won't. And I'd like to have people you can get along with." She admitted calmly. Behind her Xanxus made a noise of approval, and Tsuna was nodding approvingly as well.

"Lal Mirch is actually here on the Island, so I can get her here quickly. It's Reborn we're going to have trouble with, that upstart." Colonello grumbled. At Regulus' sharp look, Colonello conceded "but you are right. Even though he isn't a healer, she should bond with Reborn if she can. He's given up though, you know. He isn't going to come to try to bond with someone." Regulus looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to Xanxus.

"You. Call Reborn on Tsunas' personal cell and tell him his dame-student needs him, and is in the Mafia Island Hospital. He'll be calling for me to get him here so fast it'll make your head spin." Regulus ordered. Xanxus grinned a sharks hungry smile when it smells blood. With a resigned sigh, Tsuna handed his phone over without complaint. Xanxus held down the number one button until it dialed.

"Chiassou." A voice immediately replied on the other end.

"Baby Hitman, your dame-student is in the Mafia Land Hospital and needs you here as quickly as you can get here. I'm not paid enough to deal with this crap, trash. Hurry up." Xansas snarled before hitting the button to hang up, without letting reborn reply. Sure enough, a small ringing sound came from Regulus' pocket. With a roll of his eyes, Regulus put his hood back on and a small mirror appeared in front of Regulus in his mist flames.

"You rang, Reborn?" Regulus replied boredly.

"Viper, I need you to transport me to the Mafia Land Hospital." Reborn demanded.

"Pay me five million." Regulus replied in the same bored tone. Regulus snickered quietly beneath his hood at Sirinas' flabbergasted look. In the mirror Regulus and the others saw Reborn take out a phone and do a quick transfer of funds via cellphone. Regulus nodded approvingly.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Reborn." Regulus said before the mirror winked out of existence and Reborn fell out of a mist-tunnel above Xanxus and Sirina. Gravity caught up with him and he promptly fell on top of both of them. Reacting to the attack, Sirinas' two flames surged up and through Reborn, only to pause as though confused for a moment. Reborns own flames had flared to protect him, with Leon his chameleon gun falling into his hand, but his shot flew wide as his hand and arm connected with Sirinas' own hand and arm that she threw up to ward off the falling man. Their three flames spun around each other giddily and began to weave together. Reborn gasped, rolling off the two people beneath him as his flames continued to bind with hers. In mere moments the bond was completed, and Regulus felt very smug indeed at being the one to finally make the hitman bond to a sky. Reborn stayed laying on the floor, stunned. Sirina did not have that problem. She came off the floor spitting and hissing like an infuriated kitten.

"Uncle! When you said you wanted me to meet your friend to see if he was a good match for one of my new guardians, I didn't agree to having him dropped on me! For goodness sake I just got  _out_  of the hospital bed!" Sirina scolded, her wrath flames once more going out of her control. Xanxus quickly stood up and plucked her off the floor again before it dissolved enough that she fell to the level below. Reborn sat up at her words, his new guardian instincts thrumming anxiously at the idea of his Sky being hurt. He was rather surprised to find himself in a room with Viper, Colonello, Xanxus, Lussuria, Shamal, and Tsuna.

"What,  _exactly_ , is going on here?" Reborn demanded in his deadliest voice. His new Sky turned to him, looking embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, they were only supposed to bring you here so we could meet and see if it was a good fit. Apparently Uncle decided that dropping you on me was a better way to do things." Sirina scowled. Reborn couldn't help but find her pouting cute. Something about that girl was just way to pretty and cute to be real. He idly wondered if there were mist flames involved. Mist flames reminded him of Viper, who had brought him here…

"Wait a minute, did you say  _Uncle_? As in Viper is you Uncle?!" Reborn demanded incredulously. Sirina snorted.

"You took the name  _Viper_?!" She snorted. "I mean, I know the kids in the tower were all serious about our lion mascot. But naming yourself after yours? Seriously?" She snickered. Regulus pulled his hood back off, indulging in the look of shock on Reborns' face all the while.

"Too be fair, it was given to me by one of my informants." Regulus replied dryly.

"I want my money back." Reborn grumbled.

"Nope, it's my matchmaking fee. Besides, I brought you to Tsuna in the Mafia Land Hospital, as asked." Regulus replied smugly.

"Yes, but you probably set up the whole phone call making me think Tsuna was in trouble, stupid mist." Reborn retorted. Regulus shrugged.

"Our Sky needed you. She will always come first for me, as I think she will for you also now." Regulus replied unapologetically. Reborn sighed at that, and he could already tell it was true. He could feel her concern through their bond, and though he knew it was unusual he just rolled with the new type of bond. Reborn prided himself on being chaos incarnate, after all. He wasn't going to be phased by having a different bond than most.

"I am not actually upset, Sky." Reborn told her. "As I am sure you know, I am Reborn the Worlds' Strongest Hitman…" Reborn started to introduce himself. Sirina started at that and turned to Regulus and Colonello for confirmation.

"What, really? A hitman?" She asked in surprise.

"The Worlds' Strongest." Regulus agreed, humming in smugness.

"You didn't even tell her before dropping me on her?" Reborn asked in surprise. Regulus just shrugged again.

"She wasn't raised as part of the Mafia, and knowing the prude who was likely responsible for her abhorrent upbringing, the old goat…"at Sirinas' pointedly cleared throat Regulus changed his choice of words "lover probably insured her head was filled will all sorts of stupid incorrect ideas and morals. So I decided to avoid the issue altogether." Regulus informed his new co-guardian. Colonello nodded appreciatively. Sirina looked over at Shamal to find he was sending her an understanding look.

"I think I see now what you meant by they will probably be more protective that I like." Sirina said to him. Shamal just chuckled and shook his head.

"Such is the woe of many a young Sky with older guardians." Shamal informed her gently. She gave a put-upon sigh, but her guardians could feel her happiness at being taken care of, even as they felt her prickly defensiveness of having said feeling. Wisely they said nothing about it to her or any of the others.

"As I was saying, I am Reborn the Worlds' Strongest Hitman, and I am pleased to be your Sun guardian. May I have your name, my Sky?" He asked charmingly, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Xanxus growled at Reborn, but made no move to actually remove the Sun from Sirinas' personal space.

"I am Sirina Lilly Potter-Black, apparently I'm head of the both the Potter and Black families." She replied formally and inclining her head a little bit.

"Now, what is this about you needing me urgently?" Reborn asked calmly but with a hint of steel behind his words that said  _'answers had better be forthcoming and quickly.'_  Sirina, to her credit, didn't look the least bit scared by this.

"The healers told me I have to have all my guardians as quickly as possible or I will die. They also said I should have guardians that my current guardians can get along with, so I asked them for suggestions as to what people they would like me to try." Sirina explained succinctly. Reborn gave her a look that said he would be getting more information as soon as possible.

"Who else are you trying?" He asked calmly.

"Someone named Lal Mirch?" She said just as a new woman entered the room.

"I am Lal Mirch. You called for me, Colonello?" She asked curiously, as she saw no obvious threat. Colonello nodded at the tall woman and Sirina looked the newcomer over curiously. The woman was only slightly shorter than Colonello himself, had fair skin except for a vivid scar on one check and blue-black hair that fell just below her shoulder blades.

"Yes Lal, I wanted to see if you would be a good match for this young Sky." Colonello greeted cheerfully. Reborn scoffed.

"You are already Sirinas' rain. She can't have two rains." Reborn scolded his rival.

"Why not? I already have two like Uncle Regulus." Sirina said, head tilted to the side. Everyone froze.

"Do you mean to say you now have  _Three_ mists?" Colonello asked in shock. Sirina shook her head.

"No, I had two like Uncle, one died in the war, and now I have two again." She replied sadly. Colonello sent reassurance through their bond, then sent Reborn a triumphant look.

"Well...it would be nice to have the same sky as Colonello." Lal Mirch replied thoughtfully. "What would you like to know to decide?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm not the one who decides, that never ends well." Sirina replied cheerfully to Lal's shock. "My flames do the deciding. It seems to work best if our flames can inspect each other. Just call up your flames and my flames will do the rest." Sirina added reassuringly. Unsure what was going on, but seeing the reassuring look Colonello was sending her, Lal pulled up her flames and held them just above her hands. Sirinas' flames streamed gently from her hands to Lals' blueish-indigo flames. It seemed that Lal too was compatible, as both flames twined into the now familiar bar of Amber, deep striped amber, and blue.

"Oh!" Lal exclaimed as she her mind connect to all the others, including her Sky.

"Welcome to the family, Lal Mirch. My name is Sirina Lilly Potter-Black. It's nice to meet you." Sirina greeted gently, with a smile. A bit dazed, Lal nodded and moved to join Colonello.

"Still waiting on story-time." Xanxus grumbled from behind Sirina. Sirina looked up at him thoughtfully.

"We'll need to catch them up on everything you four already saw…" Sirina started to say.

"Not a problem." Shamal interrupted, knowing she couldn't talk about her past. "I can share the memories with the others who were not there." He added, indigo flames already coating his hands. Doctor Shamal moved forward and tapped all the new guardians on the forehead, including Colonello and Regulus/Mammon. It took a moment to process, the memories feeling like a glass orb sitting uncomfortably in their mind, then slowly melting as the memories found their own niche. Each of the others felt like they were reliving Shamals' experience of Sirinas' life until the memories had completed and settled in their minds.

"I was right, I will definitely have to end those responsible for raising you." Regulus drawled, eyes glinting and face hard.

"Don't be selfish, there are plenty of idiots to go around." Reborn reproved, caressing his gun. Xanxus looked smugly approvingly at the two men.

"Yes, and I call dibs on the horse." Colonello growled. Sirina looked pained.

"I think you're forgetting our Sky. It is, afterall, her past. She may have plans already." Lal Mirch pointed out sensibly, while patting Sirina awkwardly on the arm. None of the guardians were comforted by the confusion that rolled down the bond.

"Why do you need to do anything? I'm fine, the people who hurt me are already dead or out of my life forever." Sirina pointed out. "It's not like someone is going to force me to deal with them again." She shifted impatiently in Xanxus' arms as her wrath flames had finally withdrawn back into her and she wanted to stand on her own. Xanxus dropped Sirina, who managed to land on her feet despite the surprise of suddenly being dropped.

"But what if your cousin has children with magic?" Reborn pointed out slyly. "Don't you worry about what their grandparents would do to them?" he added with a sidelong look at Sirina. Sirina gulped, but stood her ground.

"So I'll leave monitors in place to ensure that none of their line have the gifts, and if they do then they will be monitored to make sure they treat their offspring correctly." Sirina decided. Tsuna looked at her pityingly while Sirinas' guardians exchanged looks.

"Was I ever that naive?" Tsuna wondered aloud. At Sirinas' confused look, Tsuna explained "Your guardians are hitmen and women, assassins, and mafia. One way or another the people who hurt you are toast. Even if you order them to leave those people alone, your other new friends are Assassins, Hitmen, and Mafia. The people who hurt you are gonners." Sirina blinked at them, stunned. She started to object, but was swiftly interrupted by Xanxus.

"Storytime, little Sky?" He demanded. Sirina sighed and looked to Regulus.

"You know it better than me, Uncle. I didn't even know I had those gifts. And apparently I'm missing a lot of information about the family…"She added uncomfortably. Regulus nodded and stepped forward, avoiding the remains of disintegrated bed and partially disintegrated spots on the floor.

"The Black and Potters are ancient families, dating back to beyond a time of record. All of the ancient families have specific gifts, though I do not know what the Potters' family gifts are. Generally only those sworn to the family or members of the family themselves are informed of what gifts are possible." Regulus began. He held absolutely still as he next recited some of the lessons his mother etched into his brain.

"The Black family has alway been gifted with the shapeshifting gift. It is said that one of our very first ancestors impressed the Fae people with his adaptability to being stolen away, and impressed them even more with his adaptability with being dropped back into his own life, long after all his friends and family members had passed away. There was also some talk of a Fae lover. Either way, our line was gifted with shapeshifting. Nowadays that mostly shows as subtly changing ones' hair, face, and skin. Originally, however, those with the strongests of gifts could change everything about themselves much as the Fae could. The Black Family also was gifted with an affinity with Dark and Neutral magics, because it was the Dark Fae who gave us the shapeshifting/changeling gift, and they don't do things in halves. Likewise, probably due to the rumoured Fae lover, all Black descendants are unusually or otherworldly beautiful. We also tend to marry and be attracted to likewise beautiful and/or attractive people. The Black family has a high tolerance to poisons and generally isn't affected by them, or love potions. Although we are just as weak to the Amortentia as others, so you will still have to watch out for that one. We also tend to have very violent physical reactions to love potions and aphrodisiacs, so you will need to be careful. The Black Family ring, which you will gain during the inheritance test and ceremony, will help you to detect both poisons and love potions. As head of the family, you will also be able to feel and find any member of the family, should you wish it. You can also give orders to anyone of Black descent, and they are obligated by magic to obey. I suspect many people will hurry to give you their oaths once you take up the mantle properly." Regulus informed Sirina.

"Does having these gifts mean I still have my magic?" She asked cautiously, afraid to get her hopes up. Her large green eyes fixed beseechingly on Regulus. He smiled gently down at her and moved to ruffle her hair gently.

"Yes, little Star." He murmured gently. "I believe the other colors that absorbed into you when the others connected your flames to you once more was your magic settling back down. Why don't you try a bit of magic and find out?" He suggested.

"Little Star?" Sirina muttered, wondering what he was going on about. Regulus grinned.

"Well, it is a well known fact that all members of the Black family are named after constellations, excepting those born to other families. Your name, Sirina, however, was the result of your father losing a bet to my brother Sirius. You were thus named after Sirius, the dog star, instead of only after a flower as your parents wanted. And you are quite small. Hence: Little Star. You get to call me by a pet name, I get to call you by one." Regulus explained cheerfully.

"Wow. I never knew that about my name. I wonder why Sirius never told me that…"Sirina mused. Regulus shrugged.

"I don't know, Little Star. I would have thought he'd crow about it." Regulus replied thoughtfully.

"This is good information. But we should focus on finding the rest of Sirinas' guardians." Colonello declared.

"Well, why don't you try for the full set? You've already got three of the ex-Arcobaleno, after all." Shamal suggested cheerfully. Sirina looked dubiously at him.

"More assassins, hitmen, and mafia?" She asked unsurely.

"Do you have a problem with what we are, little sky?" Xanxus demanded angrily, his wrath flames coming up and seeming to circle possessively around Sirina. Sirina tilted her head thoughtfully, biting her lip while thinking.

"Not necessarily...I'm the last person who should judge people for killing others and breaking the law. Merlin knows I've done enough of both to be condemnable myself…" Sirina answered at length. This answer pleased everyone in the room, and she felt the happiness at her acceptance radiating from her guardians' bonds. She also felt Xanxus' two flames settle down once more into smug superiority. "But I do want to know more about these other ...Ex? Arcobaleno? What is an Arcobaleno, anyways?" Sirina wondered. Reborn quickly explained about the Arcobaleno curse before anyone else could cut in on his tutoring their new sky.

"The other Ex-Arcobaleno include: Fon, Skull, and Verde. Fon is a storm, known as the calm storm, and the fastest of the Arcobaleno. Skull is just an idiotic lacky, and though weaker than the rest of us, he is still the strongest Cloud. Verde is a scientist and.."Reborn explained, only to be cut off by Sirina.

"No Scientists!" She snarled vehemently, and Xanxus had to pick her up again as her wrath flames surged so fast they dissolved the floor nearly instantly beneath her. She glowered at everyone except Xanxus, who was holding her. Lussuria was too busy cooing over how cute the "little wrath sky" was to pay much attention to the glare. Reborn narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at Sirina.

"Not that I am objecting, as I have never really trusted Verde myself, but why no scientists?" He asked calmly. Sirina gave a full body shudder.

"I won't take someone who can't accept my magic." She said flatly. "Besides, while I lived with...while I was growing up my...relatives would threaten to sell me to scientists for testing if I did anything magical or strange." She added tentatively, almost unwillingly. Reborn nodded thoughtfully.

"How do you feel about inventors who aren't scientists necessarily?" Reborn asked shrewdly.

"I…" Sirina paused for a moment to consider, then finished "it would depend on the person?" Reborn and the others nodded thoughtfully. "I don't objec to meeting your friends Fon and Skull, though." Sirina mused. Reborn and Colonello both snorted at the idea of being "friends" with Fon and Skull, but didn't say anything.

"You should also look among the magicals, Sirina. It is important to have more than just myself who can understand and explain things to you that you may not know. Especially with you taking over the family. Have you considered members of the Zabini family?" Regulus suggested. Sirina twitched slightly.

"Why the Zabini? I don't really….know them." She disagreed. Regulus shrugged.

"Well, they have long been allies of the Black family, and it might reassure them that the new head of the family intends to keep that alliance. Why, is there a Zabini your age that you have problems with? Or is it because almost all the Zabinis who have gone to Hogwarts have been Slytherins?" Regulus retorted. Sirina flushed.

"It doesn't help that they are Slytherin...the Slytherins tend to hate me, as a rule. Because of Voldemort. I don't know Blaise personally...but we could maybe invite him and see…?" Sirina capitulated. Regulus nodded approvingly. A small mist-mirror appeared before him once more and a face swam into view. A lovely dark-skinned woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes came into focus.

"Good evening, Black Widow. I hope you remember me, I am Regulus Black. I am here on behalf of the new head of the family and our alliance with the Zabini." Regulus greeted. Behind the mirror, Sirina whimpered slightly.

* * *

 

 

 


	4. Some beginnings, some ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers! I hope you are all doing well. Due to popular request, I tried to show a little bit of what's going on in England. I tried and tried to get this chapter to come out how I wanted. It's still not quite making me happy, but I really wanted to post this for you guys.

* * *

 

> "Holy water cannot help you down
> 
> Hours and armies couldn't keep me out
> 
> I don't want your money
> 
> I don't want your crowd
> 
> See I have to burn
> 
> Your kingdom down
> 
> Holy water cannot help you now
> 
> See I've had to burn your kingdom down
> 
> And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out
> 
> I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out
> 
> Seven devils all around you
> 
> Seven devils in my house
> 
> See they were there when I woke up this morning" - Seven Devils by Florence + the Machine

* * *

 

**Chapter 4 - Some beginnings, some ends**

 

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were  **proud**  to say that they were perfectly  **normal** , thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."* Which was why their neighbors, who were also proud of their normal, cookie cutter houses, had been filing complaints with city hall and phoning the police. For the past day or two strange sights and sounds had been emitting from the residence of number four. It had started with all the flowers turning an unnatural shade of blue, and goats in the backyard. Shouting could be heard at all hours, along with a strange collection of animal noises. Petunia Dursley had even cancelled her book club meetings, which had all of the other housewives, and one house husband, in discord. What would they do without their weekly gossip sessions? The house itself was also changing colors once an hour. No one had yet to catch them painting the house, either. It was so upsetting to the Dursley family, that they had taken off on an unscheduled trip to Majorca. As soon as the family left, the strangeness stopped. The neighbors quickly resolved to  _encourage_  the Dursley family to move out. What the neighborhood at large was unaware of was that their home was not the only place where the Dursleys were facing trouble.

Mr. Dursley, his mustache quivering and his face nearing purple, reflected on his job as he drove his family towards Spain, and a boat to Mayorca. His company had been bought out, with no warning whatsoever. One day he was working for Grunnings Drill Company, and the next he was working for Mammons' Drill Company. The same day the workers found out the company had changed hands, they also found out a lot of changes were going to go into effect. One of which was that the new boss had reviewed all the finance books. To say Mr. Dursley had helped with 'cooking the books,' is a bit of an understatement. Vernon wished sourly that he'd never met that blasted John Silverton*². It had been Johns' idea to skim a little money here and there, not Vernons'. Unfortunately for Vernon, John had changed jobs about five years ago. Luckily Vernon had the foresight to squirrel away the greater part of what he earned. So he was taking his family to Majorca, perhaps permanently. So far no bobbies had been involved, but Vernon hoped they wouldn't have to move even farther away than Majorca. He knew Spain had an extradition treaty with Britain, but he hoped they wouldn't be able to trace where Vernon had gone.

In the back seat of the car, Dudley Dursley was nervously hoping the Bobbies didn't catch up to him for an entirely different reason. After his run-in with the dementors, Dudley Dursley had really cleaned up his life. Before that, though, Dudley had been into some … more than slightly illegal businesses. Mostly involving drugs. He had thought, now that he'd cleaned up and stopped selling, that he was in the clear. Dudley didn't have anymore drugs anywhere. He also didn't have any of the money still. Dudley had never been more than a lower-level seller, so there really shouldn't have been evidence of his dealing. Somehow, though, the bobbies had been informed of his misdeeds. Last Dudley heard, there was a warrant out for his arrest. So he didn't kick up a fuss, as he otherwise might have. Instead he sat in the back of the car, staring out the window and worrying. His bloodshot eyes weren't really seeing anything, though.

Petunia Dursley was the only family member who was not worrying. Instead, she was angry. She knew that her perfect life falling apart had to be that fault of her freakish niece. The changing colors of their home and plants were a dead giveaway. The animals that kept turning up in their house wasn't exactly subtle either. Especially since only the Dursleys seemed to be able to see them. Their pastor had come over at one point to see if they wanted an exorcism to be performed on their home, as it was obviously possessed, and had been unable to see or hear the animals. Petunia had the feeling the Pastor might have come to bless the home anyways after Petunia apologized for the animals, except that the Dursleys had fled their home before the man could come back with the necessary supplies. Petunia Dursley swore in her heart that if she ever saw her niece again, the girl would not survive the meeting. In Petunias' lap, her fingers twisted around each other, clenching as she imagined strangling the little freak*³. Blissfully unaware of the trouble the men in her life faced, Petunia only fled the weird happenings around their home. She figured it was just like the time with those blasted letters. Running probably wouldn't help, but she was helpless to do anything else in the face of magic.

* * *

 

George Weasley was wondering, yet again, why he visited his family so often. Once upon a time such a thought would have been unthinkable to him. Now, though, he just woundered tiredly why people were so….absentmindedly hurtful. His mother had thrice called him Fred today, and only realized once she'd called him by the wrong name. Then, of course, she'd started to cry and apologize. George just didn't have the heart to correct his mother the other two times. His younger brother Ron and his fiancee Hermione seemed determined to rub their happiness in everyone else's faces. If had just been their sickeningly sweet actions towards each other, though, George could have handled it. Hermione seemed determined to tell George what he should be doing, though. Everytime he saw her, Hermione Granger had a new tirade about how he should behave, and what he should do. George was honestly quite over paying attention to Hermione Granger. His selective hearing seemed to have the unpleasant effect of making the girl  _more_  vocal in her beliefs, unfortunately. Ron seemed to be encouraging his fiancee, with the mistaken belief that she could somehow help 'fix' George. Discontentedly he chewed his buttered bread, listening to the rest of the familys discussions. Bill had joined them today for Sunday Family dinner, and Georges' brother had been sending him worried looks all throughout dinner. In a bid to draw Grangers' attention away from George, Bill asked kindly how the trio were doing.

"Well, as you know, Ron and I just graduated last spring" Hermione replied brightly "and Rons' now gone into Auror training. Sirina joined the forces right out of school, and they instantly promoted her to a full-time Auror, of course. So she's been too busy to visit lately, which is a bit of a shame, but I've been rather busy myself. I've taken an apprenticeship with a wizarding law firm, and so far that's going well." At Grangers' words, George just barely held back a snort.

_"She doesn't even realize her so-called best friend has been out of the country for_ _ **months**_ _?!"_ He laughed internally.  _"Some friend she is. No wonder I had to be the one to get Sirina out of Grimmauld Place."_  he thought grimly.

"I know we haven't seen much of Sirina lately, poor girl probably isn't eating properly again…" Molly Weasley murmured worriedly. "Ronald, make sure Sirina stops in for dinner next Sunday." the woman ordered.

"Yes, mum." Ron replied, without really paying attention to what his mother said. Finally George couldn't contain himself any more.

"Really?!" He demanded incredulously. Bill turned to face him once more, and it was clear he was the only person who saw the explosion coming. "Sirina wasn't promoted immediately to Auror, she just didn't slack off in her training like ickle-Ronnikins. Not only that, but she isn't an Auror anymore. She had to give her resignation, because the healers told her she can't do magic anymore. Not  _shouldn't_ , but  _can't_. She was in her home, alone, for a couple of months. I found out when she missed our weekly meeting. Not only that, but the papers started to wonder if she was kidnapped or had abandoned England! And I know at least Granger reads the paper still! What kind of friends are you that you didn't even  _notice_?! And since then she's been out of the country for a couple more months. For her supposed best friends, you sure don't seem to talk much. Or, you know, care." George ranted.

"Fred Weasley!" Molly started to scold, and everyone else winced.

"For goodness sake, mother! My  _NAME IS GEORGE!_ NOT  _FRED, OR FRED AND GEORGE. JUST GEORGE!_ " George yelled as he stood abruptly from the table. He stood up so fast the chair fell over behind him, and then he stalked from the room. As he left, he heard the tale-tell sounds of his mothers' crying and Granger beginning to lecture him, only to trail off when she realized he was no longer in the room. He stalked to the living room, and started to pace. The cheery wallpaper and decor did not calm him as it usually did, though. He stormed outside, letting the porch door swing shut behind him. A moment later, as he strode through the tall grass, he heard the door open and close behind him. Soon he was overtaken by Bill, who slowed to walk next to him.

"I take it that's been bottled for awhile." Bill said calmly, watching the field in front of them. George shrugged.

"They just don't...notice. And they don't care, either. All the people they negligently hurt with their thoughtless actions and deeds just...arggh!" George tried to explain, eventually giving up when he couldn't find the right words. Bill nudged Georges' shoulder with his own.

"I know what you mean. When I brought Fluer home, you and Fred were the only two family members who were even remotely welcoming. And don't bother passing it off on the Allure, I know you weren't interested in her even then. I distinctly remember you two muttering something unflattering about the way she treated Sirina when Fleur couldn't hear you. You welcomed Fleur anyways, because that was the right thing to do. You know, Fleur told me once she might have given up on our family, if it wasn't for you two." Bill murmured, still watching the scenery. George stuck his hands in the pockets of his lurid business suit.

"I miss her. Sirina, I mean. She was the only other person besides Fred who really….got me. I didn't have to tell her when I was down, Sirina just knew. She understood Fred, too. Even our twin bond didn't phase her. And even before I lost the ear, Sirina could always tell who was Fred and who was George. Always. And it's not fair that she lost her magic. Especially after doing so much for the magical world. If I could have given her my magic, I would have." George finally admitted. It was not only his first time saying the words out loud, but also the first time he allowed himself to realize how much he missed her. "I'm worried, too." He added.

_"In for a knut, in for a Galleon."_  George thought determindly.

"Why are you worried?" Bill asked, looking sideways at his brother.

"Well, I created a boat for her to sail. Everything on it was automatic, run on magic. I thought what she could use most of all was time away from people in a calm, soothing place. Grimmauld was no good, too much dark magic saturates the walls of that place for it to make a good refuge. I just didn't realize how much I would miss her when she was gone. I did put a mirror on the boat to talk through, and I put a tracking spell on the boat. But both stopped working a couple days ago. The only way I know of that can break those spells...is if the boat was destroyed and mirror with it." George replied solemnly. Bill winced. They were both silent for a moment, still drawing further away from the burrow. They reached the road and turned onto it, still thinking.

"You know," Bill said at length " I know some people who are really good at finding things and people. Some of my contacts from work. A couple of them owe me favors. Want me to see what I can dig up?" he offered. George didn't even hesitate.

"Please." He practically demanded.

"Alright, I'll look into it. But you have to promise me you'll be okay while I'm gone. I don't want you pulling one of those crazy stunts Potters' friends are famous for. At least not until I can go with you." Bill bargained. At Georges' terse nodd, Bill turned on the spot and was gone. With a sigh, George copied him. With a second 'Pop!,' only the meadow and deserted road were left behind.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this chapter. Still as unsure about this chapter as when I started writing it. The basic idea of what I see everyone else doing is there, but I'm not sure if it was any good. I would love to hear if there were any confusing parts on this chapter, or if I should scrap it.
> 
> *Direct Quote from Harry Potter Stories
> 
> * I just made up the name John Silverton off the top of my head, no resemblance to any persons real or imaginary was intended. If your name happens to be John Silverton, and you happen to be from England and work for a drill company, then I apologize for any hurt feelings.
> 
> *³ I do not think of witches/wizards this way, but they are Petunias' thoughts, so the title she gave the witches/wizards is all hers.


	5. A break from the whirlwind

* * *

 

 

> I'm taking a break from the whirlwind
> 
> All the faces pressing in, all the whispers passing
> 
> I'm taking a break from the whirlwind
> 
> Everything passing so fast, feels like I'm spinning round & round
> 
> Everyone and everything all at once, feels like too much
> 
> Too much to know, too much to do, too much to say and learn
> 
> I'm taking a break from that whirlwind now

* * *

 

 

It was quite late in the day by the time an orderly brought dinner for Sirina and her guardians. Sirina was surprised they let her skip lunch, it being a hospital and all. Since she was unconscious at the time, Sirina supposed they put nutrients in her IV or something. She was a little fuzzy on the details of how muggle hospitals did things. She knew in a wizarding hospital they had spells to deliver food to a patients' stomach, as well as nutrient potions that could be drunk or absorbed through the skin. Sirina was in the midst of eating her dinner when Regulus turned to address everyone.

"Lady Zabini will gather the members of her family she feels might suit the open guardian positions by tomorrow morning." Regulus announced. Privately Sirina was relieved, she had not been looking forward to meeting yet more new people today. Something of what she was thinking must have showed on her face, however, for Regulus chuckled and gave her a knowing look. "When are the other candidates coming?" He asked the others.

"Reborn contacted Skull, and I talked to Fon." Colonello replied while hitting the lock button on his phone. The blue phone vibrated a moment later, and Colonello frowned at it before slipping it into a pocket.

"And?" Regulus prompted. Colonello sighed.

"They are both tied up at the moment. Both have agreed to meet us at the old Arcobaleno mansion. Since you have more than one of some elements, we didn't think it would be a problem if you bond with a storm or cloud from the Zabinis before you meet the other ex-arcobaleno." Reborn explained. Sirina looked pensive for a moment.

 _"Might as well say what I think…"_  She thought.

"And did you tell them they would be trying to bond with a ... _Sky_ , or are you planning on throwing me at them?" Sirina sighed tiredly. Though Regulus seemed rather amused at the idea, Reborn and Colonello both frowned.

"We will not be...throwing you at anyone. If it weren't for the fact that you need a full set of guardians to survive, we would not be pushing you to meet anyone new at all. All of your new bonds really need time to settle." Reborn instructed. Sirina gave a little internal sigh of relief at that.

"I'm glad." Sirina admitted to them. "Although I love you all as my own...there have been a lot of new people in only a few hours." She added softly, almost bashfully. Colonello hummed softly as he drew her away from Xanxus, into a comforting hug.

"We can afford to go a little slower, kora. All you had to do is tell us what you need." Colonello scolded softly. Sirina hid her face in his stomach.

"Thanks, Colonello." She whispered. He smiled down at his Sky. It was then that Colonello noticed Lussuria hovering anxiously in the background. He narrowed his eyes at the anxious sun. The man didn't even seem to notice the upset guardian. Colonello flared his aura subtly, but it still didn't catch Lussurias' attention. The flaring of Colonellos aura  _did_  catch his Skys' attention and that of the others in the room.

"Lussuria," Colonello growled "why are you so anxious about my sky? I thought you all healed her." Lussuria finally paid attention at the calling of his name. The man blew out a breath, and turned to look at Colonello directly.

"Technically, yes, we did. However, I've scanned Sirina several times and I've run across some problems." He admitted frankly.

"What kind of problems, Kora?" Colonello demanded, the other guardians not far behind.

"Well, the organs were the last things to be healed in her body. When they healed, they increased to what I assume is the size they would have been, had she never been starved. However the rest of her body did not increase in size. Basically, all of her organs are … extremely cramped. Quite frankly it would have been very painful for her if her pain wasn't being partially managed by Mammon right now." Lussuria replied. "And short of going in and ...well, cutting the organs down to size, I am not certain what we can do to fix the problem." He admitted ruefully. Reborn automatically pulled a gun on Lussuria.

"Try it and lose your kneecaps." Reborn threatened.

"There's no need to get hostile, honey." Lussuria grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I was not thinking of actually doing it. Just trying to find another solution." He added, slightly offended. Reborn didn't look convinced, but he did stick Leon back on his hat.

"Can't you just break my bones, space them out, then heal them?" Sirina asked, surprised. At the worried, and astonished looks of the others, she blushed again. But Lussuria was shaking his head before she even finished speaking.

"Sorry, honey, but that would only fix the bones. We would also need to fix all the tendons, blood vessels, and other tissues besides the organs. And I really don't want to try to break your skull to let your brain have room." Lussuria sighed.

"Oh. Is there something a magical healer could do, Uncle?" She asked quietly.

"Perhaps. I know a good healer who can be trusted to keep this quiet." Regulus agreed. As they were talking, a couple orderlies entered the room and ushered everyone to one side. Then a couple of male nurses brought in a very big board. The board seemed to shimmer to Sirinas' gave, and she watched curiously as they set the board over the spots where her new wrath flames had started to dissolve the flooring. Next came in a new bed, which also shimmered. The bed was red, and covered in red sheets. Seeing her curious look, Regulus explained.

"The board, bed, and sheets are all flame resistant. Most hospitals that treat individuals with flames keep materials that are flame and dissolve-resistant for storm flame users. Since you didn't have wrath or storm flames, you weren't put on the floor that has been made resistant to such things. So they brought some of the specialized materials to you." Cautiously Sirina approached the new bed and willed her new flames to the surface. When her new flames made contact with the bed, it was like there was some sort of shield protecting the bed. Her flames didn't seem to be able to get within an inch of even the sheets. A new orderly brought in some pillows and placed them at the head of the bed before turning down the sheets.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and then turn in for the night? You've had an exhausting day, and you need your rest after all of that healing." Dr. Shamal suggested kindly as he pointed out a bathroom on a side wall that Sirina hadn't noticed before. Cautiously Sirina went over to the door and looked into the new room. The room was a cheerful blue that automatically reminded her of Colonellos' eyes. The Blue tile started on the floor and went two thirds of the way up the wall. The rest of the room was a bright off-white color, and the fixtures were all white porcelain. To the left of the door was a small sink, and the other end of the small room was segmented into two by a wall. On one side was a toilet, and on the other was a walk-in shower. A hamper stood to the right of the doorway. Next to the shower was a rack with towels on one shelf and sets of hospital clothes above that. Lal Mirch entered the bathroom just behind Sirina and closed the door. At Sirinas' curious look, Lal smiled.

"Your clothes look pretty caked in dried-out sea salt." Lal said by way of explanation. "I once washed up on shore myself and experienced how hard it is to pry off clothes stiffened by flame-hardened sea salt. I thought you might like some help crawling out of them." She added cheerfully. Hesitant of a near-stranger who was also a family member, Sirina allowed the woman to help her pull off her shirt and jeans. The shoes Sirina was able to get herself, once the salt-crusted garments didn't curtail her movements anymore. Lal had been right, the clothes  _were_  very had to remove, and Sirina was grateful for the other womans' foresight. Sirina stepped into the walk-in shower and pulled the curtain closed behind her.

"Hey Lal?" Sirina asked as she began to wet her hair.

"Yes?"

"Would you tell me a little bit about yourself? Where were you born? How did you end up in the Mafia? What's your favourite color? Things like that." Sirina requested seriously. Lal Mirch sat down on the closed lid of the toilet and leaned back. She tilted her head to look at the ceiling.

"More about me, huh?" She mused. "Well, I was born and raised in Ventimiglia, Italy. They had a lovely market there every Friday morning. I joined the army shortly after school. I worked hard and eventually joined the COMSUBIN. That's Italys' combat force. Our members are all experts in combat. Our unit specializes in traps and guns. Most civilians can't even dream of creating the types of things a COMSUBIN soldier can do. Colonello was a COMSUBIN soldier too. He served under me while we were both still in the service. There was one day when a new mans' traps went….very badly. Neither Colonello nor I would have survived if it weren't for our flames activating. We had no idea how to control these strange new powers, and different members of the mafia saw us using our powers. We were drafted into the mafia for training - like most non-mafia are once they become flame users. I learned from Reborn, which Colonello has never quite forgiven him for. The silly goose. Colonello learned from a man who used to work here on the island. That's how we eventually both ended up working at Mafia Land. Did you know Colonello and I are engaged?" Lal told her Sky, smiling a bit at the happy parts and frowning at the thought of her activation. While Lal had been talking, Sirina had finished showering. She quickly reached out and grabbed a towel.

"I didn't, actually, but I haven't really had a chance to talk with each of you to learn more about my new family." Sirina admitted while she toweled off.

"Yes, everything has seemed a bit rushed." Lal agreed, pulling down a pair of scrubs from one of the shelves and handing it to Sirinas' questing hand. Behind the curtain Sirina quickly pulled on the scrubs and stepped out. Lal quickly manhandled Sirina into sitting on the toilet backwards. Lal picked up a comb from next to the sink and began carefully untangling her Skys long dark hair. "But I wouldn't have wanted to wait to bond with you, and I bet the others would say the same. We have the rest of our lives to learn about each other now." Lal pointed out. Once the hair was all untangled, Lal stepped back while Sirina got up and left the bathroom. After cleaning out the comb, Lal followed Sirina back into the main room. Inside the room only Reborn remained. Sirina frowned.

"Where are the others?" She wondered. Reborn, fedora tilted down over his eyes, grinned a bit.

"At least one of the others is in each room to either side of us. The others are in the hallway and across the hall. Viper is watching the area outside your window with his flames, as well. No one will come through that doorway to harm you, or get in any other way. Regulus assured us he took care of any possible tracking of you that might have survived your shipwreck. He also said he has put in place measures to stop someone from 'popping' in unannounced. We expected you might want Lal to stay, as well. I just won the coin toss to determine who would stay in the room with you tonight." He explained.

"Oh." Sirina said as she crawled into the bed. Lal gently drew the covers over Sirina as the girl lay down.

"Do you want anything before you go to sleep?" Lal asked her softly.

"No, just the lights out, if that's okay. I have a really hard time sleeping through any light." Sirina replied just as softly, and yawned deeply. Lal walked over to the light switch and turned it off.

"Hey, Reborn, Lal? Do you think we could schedule some time for me to get to know each of my new guardians? I really liked our talk, Lal. I'd like to do more of that." Sirina asked shyly.

"Of course we can, Sirina. All you need to do is ask." Reborn replied, echoing Colonello. Sirina smiled sleepily and closed her eyes as Lal took a seat in one of the chairs by the bed.

"Good night Reborn, Lal." Sirina yawned. She also sent a feeling like a hug to all of her bonded, and received various hug-like feelings back. Smiling, Sirina drifted off to sleep thinking of all the new wonderful people in her life now and wondering what life in the mafia would be like for her.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! I have to admit, I really like this chapter a lot more than the last one. This is actually the second time I wrote parts of this chapter. The first time, while I was camping, it just didn't quite flow like I wanted it to.
> 
> I wanted to leave a quick note about Lal Mirch's hometown:
> 
> I couldn't find any references to where she grew up. I originally wrote about Lal's hometown while camping (with no internet access), and I didn't quite remember what I read about COMSUBIN correctly. For some reason I thought it was French, and I was trying to find a town on the border between France and Italy so she could have a connection to both. I found Ventimiglia on trip , but when I re-read the COMSUBIN synopsis, and realized they are Italian. Since the town is in Italy, I still kept it. Anyways, that's why I chose that town. Just a funny fact/story for you. :)
> 
> Also, the snippet before the story is not a quote I failed to give credit for. I actually wrote that part. A little something that says what I feel about the info-dump that's been going on before in places during this story, and a bit about my life. It just felt more appropriate than any song or quote I found for this chapter.
> 
> Wishing you all the best:
> 
> Wingzrooke


	6. Figuring it Out

* * *

 

 

> "Oh, if I could see into the depths of what makes you, hey, you,
> 
> Then I could give you all that love that you pursue,
> 
> But I, I, Well I am just a man,
> 
> And I just can't pretend,
> 
> That the essence of your being is easy to understand," - Allen Stone, Figure It Out

 

* * *

 

 

When Tsunayoshi and Xanxus left the patients' room, the remainder of their guardians crowded around greedily soaking up their respective Skys' presence. The two men took the time to reassure each of their guardians that they were unharmed. Though, in Xanxus' case, the reassurance was somewhat less reassuring and more like grumbling.

"I'm fine, Lightning-trash." Xanxus growled, the mans' fawning finally getting on Xanxus suddenly-frayed nerves. Tsuna, far more attuned to Xanxus' moods and flames after mingling their flames so closely in the healing, turned worried eyes on the man.

"Are you? You seem less...calm...than before." Tsunayoshi pointed out calmly, ready to jump out of range if Xanxus had returned to how he was before. Xanxus closed his eyes for a moment, hummed a little, and then a small stream of his wrath flames left his feet and attempted to sneak under the door to reach the sky on the other side. Unfortunately wrath flames dissolve, so sneaking was right out. Two small little holes appeared at the bottom of the door where the wrath flames entered. Tsuna could tell the moment when Xanxus' wrath flames reached Sirina, because everything about Xanxus seemed to relax. His shoulder lowered, and the furrow between his eyebrows vanished. Xanxus also held himself more like a king in his castle and less like an avenging warlord about to reign terror down on any who irritated him.

"Fine." Xanxus hummed, not even looking at Tsuna. The guardians collected in the hallway gawked.

"Do you need to be in contact with her to stay calm? That could present some problems…"Tsuna musued. Xanxus shook his head once.

"No. She's just to vulnerable right now. My crew is taking the room across the hall. Nobody with any sense is going to try to make it past the Varia elite." Xanxus replied. Tsuna nodded carefully.

"We'll take the hallway." Colonello added as he and Mammon joined them in the hallway. Xanxus crew was immediately up in arms.

"What happened?! You made Boss worry, stupid mist!" Levi growled as he threw himself at Mammon, with intent to cause some serious harm. One moment Levi was flying through the air, the next he jerked to a halt mid-air as Xanxus grabbed his collar.

"Leave the mist alone, Levi." Xanxus rumbled warningly. "A stronger sky bonded with him." He added reluctantly, seeing everyones' questioning faces.

"We'll kill them for you, Boss!" Levi announced cheerfully. Xanxus shook the man by his collar, making the Lightning fly back and forth through the air.

"Listen, and listen well. You only get one warning." Xanxus growled as he met the eyes of every element present. "That sky is MINE. Mine and the Decimos'. She is ours the way we are you skies. Try to harm her in any way and they won't even find your ashes." Xanxus snarled possessively.

"Not to mention Vongola is now sworn to her famiglia. Well, it's a family at the moment, but it will be a famiglia." Tsuna added bracingly.

"What?! How did that happen, Tenth?!" Hayato Gokudera wailed. Tsuna rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I might have accidentally sworn us to her family…" He replied quietly. Gokudera pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled harshly.

"And how do we know you really bonded to her? That this isn't some sort of mist-trick or something?" Levi asked suspiciously. Xanxus looked to be on the verge of frying his lightning when Mukuro and Squalo intervened.

"Because you should be able to feel the extra bond. We can." Mukuro replied easily.

"I was there. I still don't believe it, except I saw and felt what happened. I didn't even know Skies  _could_  bond to other skies." Squalo complained.

"To be fair, it is a very  _very_  rare occurrence. My family has record of it happening once before. The Amber in question has to be extremely powerful, even for an Amber." Mammon replied detachedly, watching the other elements carefully.

"You know, she called herself an amber when we first talked to her during the healing...and you make it sound different from being a Sky. What do you mean by Amber Aspect?" Tsuna asked curiously. Regulus regarded Tsuna thoughtfully for a moment.

"They are different, somewhat. I left my family before I could receive the proper training, though. It would be best for someone who understands the differences explained. Perhaps tomorrow the Zabinis can explain it fully." Regulus replied at length. Tsuna just continued staring at Regulus, who eventually caved.

"From what I understand, the biggest difference is power level. An Amber Aspect will always be a lot more powerful than a Sky. I don't know where the threshold between the two is, but I suspect the difference has to do with the other gifts our family and those like us share. They do share many similarities, though. For example, just like Skies have their elements, Amber Aspects have their gems. Their gems are much like the elements. A Ruby Aspect, for example, would be a storm, but there is more variety. Much like there are hard, soft, and inverted flames, there are differences to the Aspects as well. A sun, for example, could be either a Calcite  _or_  a Topaz. Rain flames would be comparable to the Sapphire and Sodalite aspects, Lightning would be Aventurine, Cloud is Amethyst, Mist is Lapis Lazuli and/or Kyanite. There are others, of course, but those are family gifts and not to be discussed without the permission of the head of the family. Much like the Amber Aspect, the main difference between the Elements and Gems is the power levels and gifts." * Regulus powered through his explanation, looking slightly exasperated.

"Of course, as with Skies, Amber Aspects can bond with those less powerful than themselves, but it isn't the norm. Ambers can usually bond up to eight or nine gems or elements. An Amber like Sirina, though...I suppose you could say that if Skies and Ambers were the same thing, then Sirina would be like a galaxy, capable of holding an unknown amount of planets, each with their own skies and elements, as well as her own elements and gems. I am not certain about Earth flames, but there is a very good possibility she could bond to those flames as well." Regulus added thoughtfully.

"Do you mean to tell us that everyone in that room bonded to the new Sk...Amber?..You know what, I'm going with Sky. She's basically just a really strong Sky, after all." Gokudera muttered incredulously. Regulus shook his head.

"No, her flames are rather picky. Doctor Shamal was in there from the beginning, and she never bonded with him or any of the other suns who helped with the healing." Colonello replied cheerfully.

"Sirina doesn't want to bond with anyone who is unwilling, either…" Lussuria added cheerfully as he finally joined the others in the hallway. "So, I saw your wrath flames going back to the little Sky, Boss. I don't think she noticed, but she settled down immensely after your flames joined with hers once more. I don't think your bond with her is stable…" Luss added carefully, as he moved to join his fellow guardians.

"That's because they aren't exactly bonded." Regulus replied absently, most of his attention on the phone in his hand.

"What do you mean, Regulus?" Tsuna demanded. It was at this point that the elements blinked as they looked at Mammon. They suddenly realized that Mammon no longer wore a hood and cape. Most of them shook off the mist flames which made them ignore the absence of cloak and hood.

"Regulus?" Kyoya Hibari asked suspiciously. Regulus smiled at Hibari, but it was more a baring of teeth than a show of friendliness.

"Yes, I no longer use my Varia codename, as I am no longer Xanxus' Mist. My new Sky has always known me by my birth name. So I go by Regulus now." Regulus, who was once known as Mammon or Viper, replied flatly. Hibari grumbled at the response, but reluctantly let it go.

"And what I mean is that ….Xanxus and Sirinas' connection is more like a ...compatibility bond. While the bond they share is of the soul, it is not a bond like an element and a Sky might share. It's more like...a bond between souls that recognize each other as equals." Regulus answered Tsuna thoughtfully. "I suspect the reason they are anxious without one another is because Sirina hasn't settled fully into her own wrath flames. She is probably subconsciously seeking the protection and guidance of the one who formed the wrath flames inside of her. I would hazard a guess that Xanxus feels protective over the new wrath and sky user, and anxious when he can't see to her safety himself. Plus, Sirina has a calming influence and empathy about her. Xanxus probably feels like he's been hit with double the level of wrath when not exposed to her calming influence, even though it is at the same level as before he met her."

"Why would Boss feel twice as much wrath when the girl isn't with him, if his actual level of wrath flames is unchanged?" Levi demanded. Regulus rolled his shoulders uneasily.

"Keep in mind this is all guesswork, which is the only reason I'm not charging you." Regulus grumbled. "But I think it has to do with exposure. Xanxus got used to dealing with his wrath flames all the time, awake or sleeping. Then suddenly he gets a break from the flames being so active all the time. It's like a starving man who had never had enough to eat being brought back to full health and having an abundance of food. Then suddenly the food is gone and starving feels twice as bad, because now the man knows what it feels like to  _not_  starve." Regulus replied.

"So you're saying Boss' wrath flames are a bad thing?!" Levi snarled at the mist, trying once more to jump at the mist, but succeeding only in making himself swing in Xanxus' grip.

"Not at all. I'm saying you can't miss what you've never had before." Regulus corrected mildly. "And that's the end of the free ideas. If you wish to keep standing in this hallway, you will have to pay for the privilege." Regulus announced. Chairs made from Mist flames formed on either side of the door, and Regulus sat gracefully on the left one. Colonello carefully sat on the one to the right, half expecting Regulus to charge him for the chair. With a roll of his eyes, Xanxus ordered his elements into the room across the hallway to set up a watch rotation.

"My group will take a room on either side, and we'll switch out so all of my elements and I have a chance to talk." Tsuna informed his own guardians. "Takeshi, you and Mukuro take the room on the left for now. The rest of you can join me in the room on the right." Tsuna ordered before turning and entering the room on the right. Quickly his guardians moved to their assigned areas and everyone settled down to work out their watch rotations.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I used a website to look up the meanings (with colors) of gems, if you would like to check it out, the website is: beadage gemstones /
> 
> I made a comparison chart between the gemstones and the flames, which may or may not contain a spoiler. Though you'll have to figure out what the spoiler is if you look at it. ;) Also, if you are interested, there is also a very basic map/picture of what my version of Mafia Island looks like. If you want to see these pics, they can be found either on Deviantart . net, under the user wingzrooke, or you can find the board for all the Black Fire stuff on Pinterest, at: pinterest dot com / pictoralinspire / black-fire-story-pics / . If anyone would like to make art for this story, if you post it online and leave the link in your review, I will add it to the pinterest board for the story.


	7. Black Fire

* * *

 

 

> "Black fire, all my thoughts are burning, black fire
> 
> A glorious end waiting for you
> 
> That's what they said but I know it's not true
> 
> Black fire, running through my body, black fire" - Black Fire by Maxthor

 

* * *

 

 

The room was still dark and quiet when Sirina woke. The air itself was so still, it was like the hospital was holding its' breath.  _"Witching Hour."_  Sirina thought, amused. Although there was no clock, Sirina had long gotten used to feeling a small boost of power around 3 AM, the time commonly known as 'witching hour'. As her eyes traced over the off-white ceiling panels, she wondered why that was. For a time she just lay there, counting ceiling tiles and pondering this. Surely one of her friends would have told her if it was important? She'd tried to look up the phenomenon at Hogwarts, and found nothing. She also had tried looking up the importance of 3 AM in the muggle world, and stumbled across the term 'witching hour'. Although she is a witch, Sirina never really played with black magic. None of her friends seemed to have the same thing happen to them. Sirina was often woken by the power surge at this time, or unable to sleep until after the power came. Sirina also felt a feeling of safety came with the power increase.

Tonight when the power began to flow into her body, Sirina also felt something else. It felt like when a limb falls asleep: all pins and needles. She scowled up at the ceiling in irritation. Concentrating, Sirina tried to feel out where the feeling came from. She tried her magic first, but found nothing amiss with her core. Next she started to check each of her bonds quietly. She didn't want to wake any sleeping guardians, after all. Her flames flowed out first to Reborn, who was the closest to her physically, then to Lal who was on the other side of the room. One by one she checked on each of her guardians in the hospital. There was a sort of soft fuzziness around their flames that made Sirinas' frown bigger, but it wasn't the feeling of pins and needles. After checking on Colonello, she came to a couple of her bonds from home. There was the cauterized scar where Fred's bond used to be, and she passed over that spot quickly. Then there were two bonds that seemed ghost-like. Unlike with her most recent guardian bonds, Sirina could not check on those connected by these bonds. A soundless snarl slipped past her lips,

"What's wrong?" Reborn asked calmly, without opening his eyes. Sirina started.

"I thought you were asleep." She whispered, startled. Reborns' lips curled into a gentle version of his infamous smirk.

"I told you, we are keeping watch." He replied simply. Sirina felt touched at his admittance, and switched her gaze to him. For a moment she was distracted by his gravity-defying sideburns. The strangest urge to gently tug on one of them overtook her.

"Don't even think about it. No one touches the hair, even my Sky." Reborn warned, laughter underlying his serious tone. Sirina blinked.

"How did you…?"

"I can read minds." Reborn replied simply. Sirina stared at him skeptically, but said nothing.

"So, what is bothering you Sirina?" He prompted once more. Sirina sighed.

"A couple of my bonds have gone...ghost-like. It makes me uncomfortable. Kind of like when you have an ear infection and get dizzy. Everything seems a little off-balance." Sirina grumbled.

"I do not believe I have heard of this before." Reborn murmured, frowning, before flaring his flames in a quick series of three brief flashes. Though she could not see the flames this time, Sirina certainly felt it. Before she could question him on it, though, Lussuria entered the room once more. Xanxus and Colonello followed on the Suns' heels.

"How are you feeling Lovely?" Lussuria asked, coming to sit on the edge of Sirinas' bed. Sirina shrugged, and Luss looked to Reborn.

"There is a problem with two of her bonds. She says it's almost like they aren't there." Reborn stated flatly. Lussuria frowned.

"That is concerning. Perhaps it is because you have so many bonds that your flames cannot cover all bonds completely?" Lussuria theorized. Sirina shook her head.

"No, it's not the flames." Sirina replied confidently.

"Hmm. I think we better call in Mammon and Shamal." Lussuria mused. "Thank you for notifying me, Reborn." Lussuria chirruped. At their names, Mammon appeared in a flash of purple flames. Shamal also appeared in the same flames, with Mammons' hand clamped onto his shoulder. Shamal scowled at his fellow mist.

"Was that really necessary?" He demanded grouchily. Mammon smirked at Shamal, and did not reply. Turning his back on Mammon, Shamal focused on the two suns. Lussuria quickly filled Shamal on what was happening. Unlike the other two calm men, Shamal seemed greatly upset by this. "What could cause such a symptom…?" He wondered, his flames streaming out to investigate the state of Sirinas' flames and bonds. His frown only deepened. "I see what you mean...but I do not see the cause. Regulus, do your people know…?" The doctor started to ask. Regulus, to their surprise, shrugged.

"I do not know what our peoples' lore is concerning Flames. I did not learn of flames until after leaving the Wizarding World. Once I'd left...I could not risk returning to find out about flames." Regulus admitted. Sirina sighed.

"Amber Aspect sitting right here. I do know a thing or two about the Aspects." She pointed out.

"But you do not know why your bonds have gone... _fuzzy_ , which is the problem we are facing right now." Shamal pointed out, looking irritated at the use of the word fuzzy.

"No, but Uncle Regulus said a magical healer is coming to help sort things out for me. I am sure the two of you can figure out what is wrong." Sirina replied quietly and confidently. Shamal paused at her words, then sighed.

"Perhaps." He sighed. "Mam...err, Regulus, when is the magical healer supposed to be here? I would like to be present when they are." Shamal inquired. Regulus unlocked his phone and opened up the calendar application.

"The healer should be here about the same time as the Zabinis, give or take an hour or so." Regulus replied cheerfully.

"Who is the healer, is it someone I know?" Sirina wondered. Regulus shrugged.

"I have no idea, my Sky. I simply sent a request for a new personal healer to Saint Mungos on behalf of the Black Family." Regulus replied easily. Seeing Sirina frown and start to open her mouth, Regulus quickly added "They won't know who the healer is for, only that it is for a member of the Black Family at an undisclosed location. I have directed them to go to the Zabini household in the morning. The lady Zabini will either send the healer over with the Zabini hopefuls, or she will contact me so I can port the healer here."

"Why not just have the healer apparate or port key here directly?" Sirina wondered. Regulus grinned.

"Probably for the same reason your boat crashed, despite being charmed and inscribed with runes not to hit any land masses or other boats." Regulus chuckled. Sirina straightened at those words, sitting up fully.

"You know why my boat crashed?!" She asked excitedly. Regulus nodded.

"I believe it is because Mafia Island, where we are, is neither a land mass nor a boat. It is, in fact, a floating theme park and getaway. It has engines, much like a boat, and land, much like a landmass, but it isn't really either one. The magic probably tried to apply its' rules, found Mafia Island fit neither category, and kept going. At least, that is my theory. I couldn't say for certain without inspecting the spells and runes." Regulus informed Sirina and the others cheerfully. Then he frowned. "I am doing an awful lot of guesswork and assuming tonight…." He grumbled. "I like facts better…."He added with a frown. Sirina sent a pulse of warmth and appreciation down the bond. Regulus sent a "you're welcome" back through the bond, and Sirina beamed at him.

"I am curious...did the missing bonds wake you?" Reborn wondered. Sirina shook her head shyly.

"Not...exactly. It was three AM." She explained quietly. Reborn just looked at her, waiting for more information.

"Ah. Witching Hour. You truly are a Black, little star." Regulus murmured, looking inordinately pleased.

"Well, yes, through Sirius and my grandmother." Sirina replied, as though maybe Regulus was getting a bit slow. Regulus rolled his eyes.

"What do three AM and being a Black have to do with being woken up?" Shamal asked curiously. Regulus shifted for a moment, as though debating whether to speak.

"I cannot speak of this when non-family members, or those not otherwise bonded to the family, are present…"He finally said. Shamal didn't look happy, but he left the room. When the door had closed behind Shamal, Regulus let his flames coat all the walls, ceiling, floor, and windows. "No one else will be able to hear now, unless i link them. I will link the other guardians here in so they can hear the explanation as well." Regulus explained. Sirina sent Regulus a look, and her Uncle started talking without another thought.

"The Black Family Magic gets a boost at that time. If you recall, the Black family was gifted with an affinity for dark magics, rituals, and so on. Over time, our family developed a very specific family gift, known as  _Black Magic._  Not black magic as in bad magic that people do, or just darker in nature, but Black Magic with capital letters, as in magic only the Black Family can do. It has very specific attributes, and ties directly into a flame type that only our family can activate. Not everyone in the family can use it, but you should be able to. In fact, we should try to activate that flame now, as it will be easiest at this time of the morning. The fact that your body is in a state of change right now will also help." Regulus instructed. He held his hands out in front of himself, palms up, and formed a small bowl with them.  
"Cup your hands together like this, little star." Regulus ordered. Sirina, bemused, did as Regulus asked. "Now, focus on the feeling of safety, power, and strength you feel at three Am." He ordered. Sirina closed her eyes, inky black hair falling over her face as her head bowed slightly. She started to meditate, throwing herself into her core. Sirina reached for what Regulus described, and found a power she did not recognize flowing eagerly into her hands. The others watched as her body began to gain a dark silvery-black glow around the outside.

"Good." Regulus murmured. "Now pool that energy into your hands, force it to concentrate down into pure energy and power." Sirina once again did as he asked, for a moment the power struggled against her, but Sirinas' will was strong. She forced the power to align with her will, and it melted into submission to her. She could feel no one else would be able to make the power obey, and strangely this pleased her.

"Open your eyes, Sirina." Regulus murmured softly. Slowly, oh-so-slowly Sirina's eyelids eased open. Reborn and many of the others sucked in a sharp breath when they saw her eyes. Instead of the green Emeralds, Sirinas' eyes were liquid silver. For her part, Sirina stared at her hands in front of her. In her cupped hands was a giant mass of black flames. "The Black flames, or the Black Fire Obsidian Aspect." Regulus stated. His own black eyes stared unwaveringly into the flames. "I advise everyone else in the room not to look directly into these flames, or if they do not to look for more than an instant." Regulus murmured. Those who had been looking at the flames instantly diverted their attention to him.

"Why?" Lal asked simply. Regulus turned his attention to her.

"When newly activated, and the flames not yet familiar with Sirianas' bonded, the flame will be extremely potent, especially at this time of the morning. There is a saying, I'm sure you've heard it: 'I looked into the abyss, and the abyss looked into me.' That quote was about Black Fire. When faced with someone not of the family, the flames can cause them to descend into madness, among other things. It has many uses, but isn't directly comparable to any flame in the Sky set….hmm. Perhaps the closest equivalent would be the Flames of Night… Black fire cannot be controlled by anyone except the person it comes from. Not even other black fire users. It is the mark of one who refuses to be controlled, to bow down, or give up."Regulus instructed thoughtfully. "Over time Sirina will learn to better control this flame, but for now, allow it to recede back to your core, little star." Regulus ordered. With a wistful sigh, Sirina did as directed.

"If there isn't anything else, you should get some more sleep before tomorrow. You've a long day ahead of you." Lal pointed out sensibly. With a grumble, Sirina settled herself back down onto the pillows.

"Could I get something to drink, first?" Sirina asked somewhat plaintively.

"Of course, what would you like?" Reborn asked with grin. He liked that their new Sky was already willing to rely on them, even if only for the little things so far.

"Hot Chocolate? And maybe a biscuit…?" She asked softly.

"What kind of biscuit?" He asked cheerfully.

"A chocolate one? Or chocolate chip?" She requested softly.

"A chocolate biscuit?" Lal asked, a bit startled at the idea.

"Biscuit, the british term for cookie." Regulus replied, rolling his eyes. Sirina nodded shyly.

"One hot chocolate, a chocolate and a chocolate chip biscuit coming right up." Lal proclaimed cheerfully before leaving the room. Regulus wished them both a pleasant night and slipped back into the hallway. What seemed like only moments later, Lal returned with the requested snacks. Sirina quietly munched on the cookies and drank her drink. She had just placed the drink on the side table when her eyes slipped shut and her arm fell down.

"Drugged the cocoa?" Reborn asked, amused, but with a hint of warning. Lal shrugged.

"Shamals' idea. She felt far too keyed up to be able to sleep, and she needs all the rest she can get to power her healing. Those relatives and guardians of hers sure did a number on her body…"Lal replied flatly. Reborn tilted his fedora down over his face.

"I am sure Regulus has already made a start on punishing those responsible...perhaps we should start our own plans." He rumbled quietly. Lal grinned viciously as Reborn gently tucked Sirinas' arm up onto the bed and under the sheets.

"Let's. I cannot wait to see retribution unfold." Lal agreed.

"Those two...friends of hers are off-limits, I think. She still thinks of them as friends, despite their numerous betrayals." Reborn grumbled.

"Yes, but there are plenty of others to deal with for now. And she will forget about them eventually. They obviously didn't keep in touch with her, and I doubt that trend is about to end any time soon unless something drastic happens." Lal soothed. Beneath the brim of his hat, Reborns' smirk was sharp enough to cut through steel.

"We can afford to wait." He agreed. "Plenty of others to deal with first." Lal nodded and the two quietly began to plot revenge for their Sky. They wanted to make an example of somebody, starting in the Wizarding world and working towards the mundane.

* * *

 


	8. A Few Familiar Faces in Strange New Places

* * *

 

 

> "We, we don't have to worry bout nothing
> 
> 'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one h*** of a something
> 
> They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space
> 
> Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race
> 
> When the lights turned down, they don't know what they heard
> 
> Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world
> 
> We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky
> 
> 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire fire fire…" - Burn by Ellie Goulding
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

Chains, weights, and the feeling of being smothered. Sirina felt like she was drowning in blackness and oppression. She wanted to scream, was trying to, but it was like her throat was paralyzed. Only the barest trembling of whimpers left her lips. It wasn't like the darkness was scary or hurt, or anything. It was more super-stressful and upsetting because control had been taken away from her. Again. Another little whimper left her, and suddenly it was as though bright lights exploded all around her. The flames of her new guardians burst into being in a circle around her. A warm wave of  _care-love-acceptance_  with a vicious edge of  _tear-apart-danger / destroy-utterly-all-harmful-things_ coating the outside edge away from Sirina. Then the indigo flames formed into her Uncle Regulus.

"Little Star, what is wrong? Why do you cry so in your sleep? Shall we chase away your nightmares for you?" He asked sincerely, but not moving from the circle surrounding her.

"Can't….can't move. Stuck. Can't get out…!" She cried, frustrated tears dripping down her face. Regulus eyes were full of understanding, and he nodded shortly.

"I will take care of it, my Sky. My Amber." He soothed. "Wait just a moment." He requested. Sirina nodded hesitantly. Most of the flames withdrew from her presence, and she panicked for a moment as they began to leave her, but the steady blue she associated with Colonello drew closer and wrapped her in its' soothing warmth. She clung to the twisting strands, weaving herself into the very center of the flame as much as she could. She hung on there, hugging the flames for all she was worth. Slowly the calm seeped into her being.

In the hospital room where Sirina slept, her guardians had gathered to have breakfast and get ready for the day. Having sensed their Skys' extreme agitation and heard soft whimpers from her, each element had immediately sent their flames to her. The flames sunk into their Sky, and she slowly stilled. Regulus, being the only one who could easily slip into someones' mind, went to find out what was wrong with their Sky. Meanwhile Lussuria and Reborn automatically scanned Sirina for medical problems. Just as Reborn and Lussuria encountered the sleeping drug, Regulus returned to his own body.

 **"What have you done?"**  Regulus seethed at Reborn. This was the first time any of the others had seen the mist upset, and it was truly a sight to behold. Regulus had been very careful not to invest himself too fully in people after leaving the wizarding world. His little Sky, however, had instantly and silently slipped past all defence and nestled into the core of his being. Now someone had endangered his home, his Sky, his Amber. They would pay. Warily, Reborn raised his hands in the familiar ' _i mean no harm/i am unarmed'_  gesture.

"I did nothing. Shamal and Lal gave our Sky something to sleep last night. It did not occur to me to check the drink for anything when one of our Skys' guardians brought it. I will not make that mistake again." Reborn replied softly, hat tilted down over his eyes once more. As a tell, the gesture was a startlingly compelling evidence of Reborn telling the truth. Regulus immediately turned on the Rain guardian, as Shamal had yet to come in this morning. The woman stayed still in her chair looking unconcerned.

"Based upon her levels of high energy, and her needing to sleep, the doctor recommended a mild sedative to help her drift off. I agreed, because our Sky is far to unhealthy. I thought, correctly, that more rest would be good for her. I did not realize it would upset our Sky. I will apologize to her, but I stand by what I did. It is up to Sirina whether I should be punished or not." Lal Mirch replied steadily.

"Did it not occur to you that doing something ' _for her own good'_ , without talking it over with her, is exactly what all those other people in her life have done? To her detriment? You cannot take our Skys' choices away, Lal. We will watch you. From now on, you ask her first. Besides, what part of my saying drugs and medicine don't affect the Blacks the right way did you misunderstand?" Regulus snarled at Lal. Lal paled significantly at that.

"Will she be alright?" Lal asked in a tiny voice, looking suitably chastised.

"Fortunately for you, this time she will. It will take a lot longer for her to wake up, and she could have slipped into a coma, but she hasn't. It would be best to find a storm-healer to burn the sedative from her system, however. The longer the sedative remains, the greater the danger. From now on, all medical decisions go directly through Sirina and myself. No exceptions. Any action taken for Sirinas' health without both our authorization will be treated as a betrayal and attack. No one hurts Sirina. Not ever again." Regulus stated flatly. The others all nodded, including Lal, who had the grace to look embarrassed.

"I'll go get a nurse and a healer." Lal immediately volunteered, standing and briskly trotting from the room. Her movements weren't quite a run, but they were as fast as the former COMSUBIN commander would allow herself to get outside of wartime and battle. Her heart beat out a harsh rhythm against her chest. She was so used to giving orders for and in behalf of others that she hasn't thought how that might affect their Sky. Lal Mirch was a practical woman, with a no-nonsense, straightforward approach to life. She also didn't lie to herself. She would have to adjust to being a guardian, and to including others in her decision making process. For her Sky, though, she would try. Since they were very close to the nursing station, Lal found a nurse and quickly explained the problem. A healer from the storm division of the hospital was immediately summoned. It wasn't heard of for a patient to have a bad reaction to a medicine, and so all the best flame-oriented hospitals kept at least two doctors on staff with storm capabilities. These individuals had to have extremely good control, focus, and precision. The man who answered the summons seemed rather overly-average to Lal. He was of medium height, had light brown hair and eyes, slightly tan skin, and no distinguishing features. He wore the scrubs as the other doctors, except his scrubs were red like Storm flames. Lal wasted no time explaining that the new Sky was having a bad reaction to a sleeping drug, and quickly trotted back to the room containing her new Sky. The healer, who introduced himself as Doctor Chance, followed quietly on her heels.

To say the doctor was more than a little surprised to find so many people in his new patients' room was more than a bit of an understatement. Silently he moved to the side of the bed and placed one hand on her stomach and one above her heart. Every element in the room tensed, and Reborn had his gun out before sense caught up to him.

"Relax, please. I mean the Sky no harm. I must flush the medicine from her system before there are any further reactions." The storm soothed, well used to over-protective friends, family members, and even guardians. Grudgingly the room held still while the man purged the medicine from Sirinas' system. As soon as it was gone, the doctor made a note on Sirinas' chart and left. Only moments later, Sirina awoke. Her eyes snapped open, and she was crouched at the top of the bed as wrath flames dripped down from her back, the ends of her hair, and her fingertips. Small pools of wrath flames also gathered around her feet.

"What happened?" She growled, thoroughly fed up with being sick and having problems pop up without any warning. It had been most of her life since entering the Wizarding World, and hadn't stopped until her world cruise.

"Apparently Lal Mirch and Doctor Shamal decided you needed to be drugged into sleeping." Regulus growled. Sirina cocked her head to the side, and the wrath flames slowly receded into her body. Sirina turned her eyes to the meek Lal, eyes assessing.

"Next time, you will ask if I require a sleep aid. You will not handle any of my food or drink." Sirina ordered flatly, and the guardians were surprised at the level of command and authority in their Skys' voice. So far she had been meek, confused, and occasionally angry. This level of command, as though she were a general well used to leading troops, though, this was new. Xanxus, who'd just come through the door, felt a slight thrill over take him as he heard the commanding tone in her voice. It was also his and Tsunas' first time seeing her assuming the leadership mantle of a Sky. Both of them instantly approved of the change, if for very different reasons.

"Yes, Sirina." Lal Mirch replied softly, head bowed.

"Too forgiving." Regulus growled. Xanxus looked inquiringly to Lussuria, who hurried over and filled in both Xanxus and Tsuna. Breakfast came in while this was happening, and Sirina settled down on her bed to dig into the omelet and pancakes.

"Not at all. Lal will have to work hard to regain my trust. Something, that too this day has yet to happen with another. I forgive, but it takes a lot for me to forget. Besides, Madame Pomfrey at school always used dreamless sleep on me, because otherwise I had a tendency to try and sneak out of the hospital wing…." Sirina replied between bites. The rate at which she consumed her meal, and the focus of her attention on it, amused the others in the room. Reborn consoled himself that at least her manners were impeccable. Besides, he did want her to eat, just not inhale the food. The orderlies had brought in food for everyone else at that point. Everyone had tested their food and drinks, whether sealed or not, and quickly breakfast was demolished.

"Are you all staying for everything? I mean, some of you must have duties and jobs that require you elsewhere…"Sirina mused, eyeing all the bodies taking up her room.

"Ah….yes, we do. But we want to make sure you are well." Tsuna admitted bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I will make sure to send you a message with regular updates, or have one of my guardians do it." Sirina promised. Tsuna looked rather relieved.

"Thanks, Sirina. I know we are allied now, and I really like you. But running the famiglia really is a full-time job, even on good days." Tsuna sighed. Sirina just smiled at him.

"That's not surprising, taking care of people always takes a lot of time to do it properly. Especially if you really care about them like you seem to." Sirina replied easily. Tsuna grinned bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Yes, yes it does." He agreed.

"We should probably get back to the Varia, Boss." Squalo suggested quietly. Xanxus snarled slightly.

"Trash…" He started to growl, but Sirinas' voice cut him off.

"If you need to take care of your people, you should go take care of them. I will make sure you receive regular updates as well. I'll miss you all, though." Sirina admitted shyly, cheeks slightly flushed. Xanxas turned his attention to the little Sky.

"Sure?" He demanded softly, if a tiny bit petulantly.

"I don't want you to go, but I do want you to take care of your people. They're my people too now, right?" Sirina replied just as softly. Her wrath flames, entwined with her sky flames, reached out to him and curled around him gently. Xanxus own flames twined around hers, and he nodded sharply one time.

"Fine, but I expect daily reports." Xanxus ordered. He turned back to Squalo.

"Trash, phone." Xanxus ordered flatly. With a sigh, but no argument, Squalo dug out his flame-powered cellphone and handed it to his Boss. Xanxus tossed the phone to Sirina, whose seeker reflexes helped her to easily snag it out of the air. "Can you bond with an element without taking away a different bond? We have bonded, but I still have my guardians." Xanxus wondered. Sirina looked thoughtful.

"Maybe? I haven't tried it before. It would probably only work if I was bonded to the sky in question before the element." Sirina answered hesitantly. Xanxus reached behind him, grabbed Levi A. Than, and held him up by his collar like a puppy once more.

"Try with this Trash." Xanxus ordered. Levi squawked in horror, and Xanxus shook the lightning once but otherwise ignored the man. Sirina tilted her head to the side and regarded Xanxus thoughtfully.

"Why?" Sirina asked, speaking the same thoughts everyone else had.

"The Trash is loyal to me, and he is going to cause problems if he isn't loyal to my Sky as well. Plus, I want him to stay and give me regular updates on you. He will also protect you." Xanxus said flatly. Levi, pouting now, hung silently in the air. "Well?" Xanxus insisted, thrusting Levi in Sirinas' direction but not actually letting the man go. Once more Levi swung back and forth in the air. Sirina looked at her other guardians, who mostly just looked a bit resigned. Sirena shrugged.

"Are you willing? What is your name, anyways?" Sirina asked Levi gently. Levi sniffed.

"It's what Boss wants. Levi A. Than, nice to meet you and all that." Levi grumbled. Sirina smiled gently at him.

"But is it what you want?" She pressed. Levi gave her a look like she was stupid.

"I want what the Boss wants." Levi declared simply. Sirina looked helplessly at Xanxus, but he simply looked expectantly back at her. Throwing her hands up in frustration, Sirina allowed her flames to light up above her hands.

"Put him down, please. Levi, if you would hold some of your flames above your palm as I am doing…?" Sirina instructed. Xanxus immediately dropped Levi, and Levi quickly allowed his flames to cover his palm. Sirina slipped from the bed and approached the wary Lightning. She tilted her hand and allowed her flames to inspect those on Levi A. Thans' palm. Her flames themselves curiously encircled the Lightning flames and Levi shuddered as one strand of wrath-sky flame stroked up the long side of one of his streaks of flame. Later he wouldn't be able to say whether the feeling had been good or bad, but his focus snapped entirely to the girl before him.

"Are you certain? I can't guarantee this won't break your bond with Xanxus." Sirina prodded one last time. Levi nodded certainly. Before he finished the motion, their flames snapped together and the bond formed very quickly. Sirina was very careful in how she allowed her flames to move. The bond formed between the two was weaker than previous bonds anyone in the room had seen Sirina make. Her flames seem to come from two directions, on her hands and slipping down along Xanxus own bond with Levi. As soon as the bond was formed, both Sirinas' and Xanxus bond with Levi turned invisible once more. Tsuna looked consideringly at Levi.

"He is mine, sort of, but mostly yours. It's more like a connection to a connection." Sirina announced to Xanxus. Levis' tense form eased at the announcement, but he couldn't help being fond of the girl now. She was Levis' too, after all. Even if through Boss. And Boss had given this bond to him, wanted Levi to have it. So the man would treasure this bond just as much as the one with Boss. Fulfilling his boss' orders, Levi moved and settled himself just behind the girls' left shoulder. He was a Lightning, after all.

 _"Protect. Defend. Serve."_  Levi A. Than thought, a thrill of Lightning passing through him as his flames surged inside of him at his mantra. It had been Levis' mantra since he first found out he had Lightning flames. Unlike some, Levi loved being a Lightning. He didn't resent or object to the typical Mafia view on Lightnings. He liked to think he would have been this way even without the Lightning training, and he would continue being this way.

"Um...can I….?" Sirina asked Xanxus shyly. He blinked at her, and waited. When Sirina simply fidgeted, Xanxus grumbled under his breath.

"What do you want, tiny Sky?" He demanded. Sirina looked unsure for a moment, biting her lip, before she spoke.

"Can I get a hug before you all go?" She wondered. Xanxus scooped up the girl and gave her a tight, but not uncomfortable squeeze before he passed her to Tsuna. Tsuna gave the girl a hug. Lussuria also gave the girl a brief embrace.

"Thank you all for being here for me, for helping me. I'm glad we're friends and allies now." Sirina murmured softly. With smiles and a general happy air, the Vongola and Varia left the hospital.

 

* * *

 

 

In a fit of extremely coincidental timing, the door had barely closed behind the last of the Vongola group when Regulus' phone began to ring. Regulus picked the phone up after the third ring. Silently he listened to the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Very well, send them over with your people. Yes, we will take care of the details and oaths. Your people will also be willing to take the pertinent oaths, I assume?..."a pause from Regulus as the person on the other side answered. "Very well. I shall open a portal." Regulus stated, before hanging up and slipping the phone into a pocket in his robes. Regulus raised his right hand and made a circular gesture in the air before him. A portal appeared a short distance away, stretching from a few inches above the floor to about six feet. The portal was approximately two people wide, and the typical indigo color of Regulus' mist flames. Two right feet covered in very expensive leather exited the portal at around the same time, followed by two very different men. Regulus already had mist flames covering the rest of the family behind him, so that it appeared to the two men as if they had been brought to a small room before meeting with the others. Several others exited the portal behind the two men, also two at a time. Almost all the men bore the strikingly beautiful features of the Zabini family. Regulus quickly handed each of them a parchment with the oaths required before they could meet with his Sky.

"Very tight wording. Worried someone is going to find out about who this person is?" The one man without zabini features mused, eyeing Regulus. "You are aware that my healers oaths would not allow me to discuss who I am seeing?" The man continued. Regulus stared flatly at the man, clearly not trusting those words.

"Swear the oath or return to your hospital and send someone who is willing to swear the oaths." Regulus ordered gruffly. With a shrug, the man complied. All of them swore, on their own name and lifeforce, not to reveal who the person they were meeting with was. They agreed to never reveal this location, or any other they might meet with said person in, and if they were chosen to join the family, to be forever faithful directly to the person first and foremost. There were other parts to the oath, but these were the basics of each of the oaths. At the end of the swearing in of each of the twelve people, an hour of time had passed. When the last person had sworn their oath, the mist flames which made the illusion of a small room dissolved to show Sirina sitting in her hospital bed, looking highly impatient. The healer sighed, looking directly at Sirina.

"Potter." He greeted, bowing slightly. Sirina pursed her lips, but tilted her head in lieu of a greeting.

"Malfoy." She returned. Regulus lifted one eyebrow. Clearly his sky was acquainted with the healer.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I honestly didn't intend for Levi to bond with Sirina….didn't even really intend for him to become as big a part of the story as that, or to stick around past when most of the Varia and Vongola groups left….Xanxus just kind of thrust Levi into the spotlight and insisted his Lightning stay there. And of course, as we all know, one doesn't simply disagree with Xanxus. So, for now at least, Levi will be around. Not sure how big a part he will be playing, though. I honestly haven't really been fond of Levi before, but I have this horrible feeling this version of his character may start to grow on me….like a fungus.
> 
> I also didn't plan for Lal to drug Sirina, or for her reaction. But afterwards, it occurred to me: Sirinas' new guardians are very much individual people. They are used to giving orders and having them followed. Though they are not Skies or Ambers, they are used to taking care of others and making sure the job gets done. Although unquestionably loyal to their new Sky, there is going to be some personal adjustments that will have to be made as they all get used to their new circumstances and learn how to live together.


	9. Feeling the Burn

* * *

 

 

> "So remember in your heart
> 
> Baby when we are apart
> 
> There is no need for crying
> 
> 'Cause even if I am
> 
> Halfway around the world
> 
> That won't stop me from loving you
> 
> Halfway around the world
> 
> I'll Still be feeling the way I do
> 
> And Now I want to hold you baby
> 
> 'Cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy
> 
> Even if I'm halfway around the world" - Halfway Around the World by the A*Teens

 

* * *

 

 

Vernon Dursley, previously of Number Four Privet Drive, was trudging to his third interview of the day. This was not as difficult as it used to be, for he had considerably less bulk than when he lived in England. The weight had come off quickly while Vernon searched for work. He could not afford to waste money on gas, and all three of them were trying to scrimp on food money to pay for housing. It was true Vernon had once stolen money from work, squirreling it away in various accounts. But Vernon had not accounted for being found out and tracked by government agents. Certainly he'd thought Grunnings would hire someone to find out where the money had gone, but he had also thought himself so clever in setting up his separate accounts under different names. There was no way any regular person should have been able to find those accounts. Unfortunately, the people tracking him were not regular people. They were highly trained government agents. Vernon still didn't know how he'd gotten on the government's radar as a supposedly 'highly dangerous criminal', when all he'd done was steal a little money.

Luckily for the family, Vernon had managed to withdraw enough money that they would be able to survive for a little while. If they were careful what the money was spent on. Vernon and Dudley had both gone job-hunting, and Petunia stayed at home to guard their little apartment and stash of cash. The first couple of times Vernon had tried to get a job, he had found that his prejudice against foreigners came back to bite him. In a country where he was the foreigner, it was a very bad idea to discriminate against everyone else in the country. At first Vernon had learned to bite his tongue, but his purple face seemed to still give him away. As he went longer and longer without work, though, Vernon began to feel the beginnings of sympathy for foreigners looking for work in his home country. The more he, himself, was discriminated against as a foreigner, the more he began to reevaluate his own attitude about those from other countries. Unfortunately Vernon did not see himself finding work anytime soon. He could not provide identification, due to being in hiding, nor did he have any references for the same reason. All of the jobs he would have qualified for, had he been able to provide proof of identity or references, were now far out of his reach. He couldn't give up, though. Vernon knew his family was counting on him. So he continued to plod on, trying to find work. Even if the task seemed impossible.

His Dudley was actually having better luck than Vernon. Dudley Dursley was used to being comfortably upper-middle class, just like his parents. Unlike his parents, however, Dudley had grown up with his cousin. In a situation where he found himself living in cramped, dirty quarters without enough food and no money for himself, Dudley found himself reflecting on what his cousin had done. Dudley had no work references, or anyone willing to say a good word about him. So Dudley had searched all the neighborhoods in his walking distance. Being heftily overweight at the time, this was not very far. Dudley had first managed to find work helping other families out. In exchange for references, Dudley did basic chores, or helped out in family businesses when other family members were sick. A boy who had never done a chore in his life previous to moving to Majorca, was now familiar with doing laundry, sweeping floors, feeding and changing babies, and running errands for others amongst other things. Sometimes he'd felt like collapsing down on the floor and having a bit of a wobble. At those times he would force himself to remember Sirinas' example. His cousin too had lived in cramped, dirty quarters. She too had done all sorts of menial labour, with little food or respect. Unlike Sirina, Dudley was slowly gaining the respect of those he did odd jobs for. When they could spare it, sometimes his 'employers' gave him a little extra. Sometimes this was just a little bit of food or an outgrown or worn out set of clothes. But Dudley was beginning to see that his situation now was far superior to what his cousin had endured. Most of the people Dudley was doing odd jobs for promised to keep their ears open for people and businesses looking for a part-time or full-time labourer. Yes, things were not great for Dudley, but they were steadily improving.

In direct opposition to Dudley and Vernon, Petunia Dursley was not only unhappy with life, but unwilling to change or see that maybe she had been wrong before. She sat in their little one bedroom apartment, sitting on the floor because they could not afford a couch. She sat there, and she burned with hatred for her worthless niece. Somehow, she was certain, this was all that little freaks' fault. Petunia had tried talking to their neighbors, to get local gossip and connect with other wives. To her dismay, not only were the other wives in their building too busy doing any kind of odd job they could to make ends meet, they also didn't want to trade gossip with a strange bitter English woman. So she sat in their apartment, not leaving or talking to anyone. She didn't keep trying to establish relationships with their neighbors or go out to explore. She brooded, and swore vengeance, but tried to achieve nothing.

* * *

In a greenhouse on his family estate, Neville Longbottom was busy caring for a fanged geranium. His girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, was sitting on a nearby table. Her legs swung back and forth in the air. The girl in question was staring off into space, in the direction of the sky.

"Neville." Luna said, quite seriously. Nevilled grunted in acknowledgement, but didn't look up from the geranium. "Neville." Luna prompted again.

"Yes, love?" He finally asked, having finally pulled the rotten fang from the geranium. When she didn't immediately answer, he turned to look at her, brushing the dirt from his hands onto the leather apron he wore.

"We have visitors." Luna told him finally, sensing she had his full attention. Neville blinked once, but didn't question how Luna knew they had visitors when the wards had not noted anyone entering the grounds.

"Well, I suppose I better get cleaned up so we can go greet them, then." Neville replied cheerfully. Luna nodded absently, before sliding off the table and too her feet. Lunas' fluffy romantic ballet skirt flared outwards for a moment with the downward motion, The edges of her three-quarter sleeved shirt sleeves following the same motion. Her radish earrings danced backwards and forwards when Luna began following Neville out of the greenhouse and over the lawn towards the manor. They entered through the kitchen doorway, and Neville quickly went through a door in the right hand wall to freshen up. Luna moved over to the elf standing before the stove.

"Tea for three, please, Tilly*¹." Luna requested.

"Yes, Miss Luna." Tilly replied pleasantly. The elf snapped her fingers and a kettle filled itself under the tap before floating over to one of the stovetop burners. The burner lit up red-hot, and the water began to heat.

"Which tea will Miss be wanting served?" Tilly asked cheerfully.

"Chamomile, I think. The Three- Chamomile mix, please." Luna hummed.

"Miss Luna is expecting her visitor to be stressed?" Tilly asked, well used to Lunas' strange tea orders and mixes. Three-Chamomile, a mix Luna had specifically had Neville make for her, was used anytime she felt visitors were too tense and/or stressed.

"They have far too many Wrackspurts, and are completely infested with Italian Rarelings*²." Luna sighed. Mentally, Tilly translated Miss Lunas' words, using the code imparted to Master Neville by Mr. Lovegood over time.

" _Wrackspurts...confusion, feeling lost, displacement, also occasionally losing track of time. Rarelings….false trails, misinformation being spread, dead ends, white lies, and people or persons being deliberately misleading…"_  Tilly thought, glad she'd learned the Lovegood Language before becoming overly critical of the young mistress Master Neville was courting. Now knowing that their guest was going to be upset, confused, and frustrated, Tilly added some chocolate biscuits to the tray. The loud reverberating sound of a gong interrupted them, and Tilly vanished to the front door just as Neville came back into the room.

"So are we meeting them in the kitchen or the formal sitting room?" Neville asked as he buttoned up his shirtsleeves. Luna was once more staring upward, though this time she was looking towards the ceiling.

"The kitchen would be best, I think." She replied, seeming to track something Neville couldn't see, as she looked slowly to the side and downwards.

"Alright." Neville agreed just as Tilly popped back in.

"Miss Lunas' guest is here. Should Tilly show him to the kitchen?" Tilly asked.

"Yes. And make sure he removes his shoes." Luna instructed, looking in the direction of the front door now. "He certainly has gotten quite dirty." Luna added with a frown. Neville sat down at the table, tugging Luna down to sit beside him on the bench while they waited. A few minutes later George Weasley walked through the door. His entire posture radiated distress and exhaustion.

"Sit down, George. You really must take better care. The Tumbleslashers seem to be pulling you into the ground. They're quite heavy, you know." Luna mused calmly.

"You do look exhausted. Come and tell us what's up." Neville agreed as Luna poured three cups of tea. George gave Neville a grateful smile for translating, and took a seat on a chair opposite his two friends.

"Sirina is missing. I've tried everything I can to find her. I can't feel her through our link, either, but she isn't dead. We'd feel it if she'd died." George worried. Luna placed a teacup delicately in front of George, while Neville placed a couple of the chocolate biscuits on the saucer for George.

"You should have come sooner, George. Sirinia is fine. Better than fine, really. The Moircaens had a few errands for Sirina before we can meet up again. Fear not, Ri is almost finished and the Remembrancers will bring us to her attention once more." Luna informed George, sipping delicately at her own tea.

"You're certain Ri is alright? Can you find her?" George asked desperately, clutching the teacup. Neville sighed as his Grandmothers' fine china creaked slightly under the pressure. Luna tilted her head slightly.

"I suppose it would not hurt her if we meet her at her next destination." Luna agreed mildly, looking off towards the south-east corner of the room. George seemed to light up.

"Brill. Let's go." George exclaimed, standing so fast he knocked his chair over backwards.

"Finish your tea first, George." Luna said calmly. With a grumble, George knocked back the rest of his tea. Luna sighed, but obligingly snapped for Tilly. The house elf appeared with the usual 'pop!' at Lunas' side.

"Please have a bag of Nevilles things packed, Tilly. And one for myself as well, please." Luna ordered. Tilly disappeared with another pop, only to reappear seconds later with two trunks. Luna waved her wand at the trunks, which both shrunk and flew into Luna's hand. Luna held the trunks up to her charm bracelet, where the two trunks attached themselves and turned silver.

"Are you already packed, George, or should I have Tilly pack a trunk for you?" Neville asked politely. George blushed.

"Err…" George mumbled. Tilly vanished with a pop, and reappeared only seconds later with a third trunk, which George shrunk and held to the leather bracelet on his own wrist. Luna took both mens wrists and indigo flames flared over both men. They vanished within the flames and reappeared inside what looked like a muggle ladies restroom, if the muted pink tiling and stalls were any indication.

"Err…."George said again, but Luna simply tugged both men behind her as she exited the bathroom. Upon entering the next room, the boys found Luna had brought them to the airport.

"Why are we in a muggle airport?" Neville asked, looking entirely bemused.

"Well, I've never been to Italy before, so I thought it might be safer to fly there." Luna replied easily, before walking up to one of the women at the little counters.

"Three tickets to Italy, under the name Lovegood." Luna greeted. Neville and George looked at each other, shrugged, and eventually followed Luna onto a muggle plane. They weren't certain what their destination was, but they were certain it would be an interesting trip with Luna as the guide.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided, based on the fact that I was entirely unpleased with the whole Dursley angle, that I'm going to change it up a little. I just can't seem to get into the correct mindset for what I had in mind previously. There will still be punishment for them, but I think it's highly likely that at least a few of them might realize their mistakes and regret it. I didn't mean for character growth to happen for Vernon and Dudley...but their characters just wanted a bit of a change and I decided not to deny them.
> 
> Also, I would LOVE it if someone better at writing humor than me would write a short piece about the trip with Luna, Neville, and George.
> 
> *¹ - I did not come up with the name "Tilly" for a houself, I read it in other stories. I will say this Tilly is not like the one(s) I've read about, but I liked the name and I am borrowing it. 
> 
> *² - I am very fond of the type of Luna that can see things she can't explain to people when younger, and so makes up names for the things. My version of the story is referencing a system of names, or codes, for the things she sees. She has inherited this code from her fathers' side of the family. The Quibbler is actually a magazine for a secret group of psychologists/those studying versions of 'Sight' that most magical people do not believe exist (based around Auras reading and seers). Most people do not know the code, so ironically the magazine has its' own 'loch ness monster/bigfoot'-esque following as well as the dedicated readers who are 'in the know'.


	10. I wanna be healthy

* * *

 

 

> "Feelin' Good I wanna be healthy, I wanna be happy. I wanna feel good, good, good, good, good. Yeah, I wanna be cheery. I wanna be snappy. (snap) I wanna feel good, good, good, good, good. I wanna greet ev'ry morning with a smile on my face, And fel like I'm ready for the day. I wanna walk through my life with lots of style and with grace, And know that I'm always okay!" - What a Character (no author attributed, it is on the teachers. Stjohns. K12 website).

 

* * *

 

 

"Soo….Malfoy. Can't see I ever saw you becoming a healer. Figured you more for a politician…" Sirina mused, eyeing said Malfoy. One corner of Malfoy's mouth quirked.

"Perhaps if my father were free, I would have. Since I am now head of the Malfoy family, I can choose my own path. Part of my 'community service' sentence was helping out St. Mungos. It was mostly menial, but I found I really like helping to heal people. So I asked St. Mungos if they'd be willing to take me on, despite the black marks on my record. Since I'd been doing such a good job, and also volunteering when I wasn't doing community service, they agreed. Well, that and a very hefty donation. If you think a hospital doesn't have politics, you are sadly mistaken." Draco Malfoy replied as he walked over and began scanning Sirina with his wand. A quick couple of passes and about three spells later, Draco stood looking at a parchment with Sirina's name at the top.

"Huh." Sirina replied somewhat blankly, trying to get a peek at the parchment. Malfoy released the parchment, which vanished in a puff of yellow flames. Suddenly orange flames surged out of Sirina at Malfoy, who looked rather non-plussed. Sirina's flames wrapped entirely around Draco, and his own yellow flames surging up and twining with the orange flames. Soon the two were hidden from sight by a rippling dome of flames. After a few moments the flames receded to the usual bar of combined flames connecting Draco Malfoy's' heart to Sirina Potter-Black's heart.

"Well...that was unexpected." Malfoy stated dryly. Sirina shrugged.

"Not really, this sort of thing seems to happen to me all the time, now." Sirina replied cheerfully. "I'm calling you Draco now, just so you know." She laughed, emerald eyes shining brilliantly. Malfoy sighed, but just rolled his silver-grey eyes. "So, can you do anything about my bones?" She wondered.

"Yes, I can. It won't take that long, either." Draco Malfoy replied. He gently pressed a hand against Sirina's shoulder, forcing her to lay back on the pillows. When she was resting comfortably against the bed, Draco tapped Sirina once with his wand, and she felt herself being immobilised. "We don't want your lungs to be crushed, so I have to immobilise you temporarily." He explained as he tapped her again.

Sirina felt the familiar sensation of her bones vanishing, all of them except for the vertebrae in her neck. Draco's wand descended in a downward slash, and then flicked right-to-left and left-to-right. The springy hawthorn wand was then twisted in a spiraling spell and drawn back upwards. Sirina's quadruple-colored magic flowed up to hover just above her, then the blue began to flow outwards until there was a vague glowing blue shape like Sirinas' body. Next the gold strands of Sirina's magic flowed into the blue shape and became organs. The Green magic welled up and turned into the muscles. Finally the Silver, the began to flow up and out from the centralized blob. Smaller and smaller streams branched out until above the ball showed a diagram of what Sirina's skeleton had looked like, before Malfoy vanished her bones. Looking at the floating diagram, it was suddenly clear to all present just how much Sirina's bones had been squishing everything else. Many of the organs and muscles had edges or entire pieces where the two colors of magic mixed, making odd-colored bruises. Draco muttered a few words under his breath as he jabbed the hawthorn wand towards the floating ball of magic. Draco's amber flames flowed from his non-wand hand and joined with a stream of magic which flowed into the ball of Sirina's magic. Slowly more silver magic flowed up out of the ball, and with the direction of Malfoy's magic and flames, began to enlarge to length and breadth of the bones until the silver skeleton fit all the other colors of magic correctly.

"This next bit is going to be very painful, and I can't give you anything for it." Draco warned. "But it will be over quickly." He added, voice cool and calm. If she could have, Sirina would have nodded or voiced her approval to proceed. As she was immobilized, however, Sirina just let the magic fill her lungs with air and remove the carbon dioxide. Regulus was not so impeded.

"What does this process entail?" He demanded. "Our family, as you should know, cannot have certain potions or spells that healers normally use." Draco nodded shortly.

"I am aware. We use.." Draco started to say, before Colonello interrupted.

"Why would this healer be aware of what the family can or cannot take? Is it that big a family?" He asked suspiciously.

"Draco is my first cousin, once removed, through his mother. He is Sirina's second cousin, through Sirius, and also her third cousin through her birth father." Regulus informed the rest of the present guardians. Off to one side, Dr. Shamal was quickly writing words in a folder which had Sirina's name on it.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted" Draco began again, giving Colonello a flat and irritated look. "We will give her the Skele-gro potion. Now that her magic has the new pattern for the bones, the Skele-gro will follow the pattern of her magic as it grows the bones from scratch. It will start from the vertebrae in her neck that I left in place. As soon as new bone has formed on either side of the vertebrae I left, I will vanish those vertebrae so that those will grow in correctly as well." Draco explained while digging out the bottle that looked like a glass bottle surrounded by a white ribcage.

"I thought you said this procedure would be quick. I've had to have my hand bones regrown after an accident before, and that took four hours. I can only imagine how long growing back an entire skeleton will take." Regulus protested. Once more a corner of Malfoy's mouth quirked into a smirk.

"That would be true, if I were just an ordinary healer. Luckily for my new Amber, I am her new Calcite. As a Calcite Aspect, I can use my aspect to fuel her magic and the potion's reactive processes. Normally the potion works by drawing energy and magic from the patient's body, so Skele-gro takes a long time to work, and it is recommended that patients be knocked out if conscious. That way the patient has a steady stream of energy that comes from resting. With the power of a Calcite, however, I can replace the necessary energy with Calcite energy and allow Sirina's magic to draw from my own." Draco replied calmly, tapping Sirina with his wand once more. The blond man stepped backwards two steps and slashed his wand diagonally downwards from right to left. The floating magic model drifted downwards until it lined up with Sirina's body then melted into her and became unseen once more. Draco removed the cap from the Skele-gro, turned it upside down, and poured the potion into the cap. When the potion in the cap came up to the last level-line inside the cap, Draco placed the Skele-gro on a nearby counter. He stepped forward once more and poured the Skele-gro into Sirina's mouth. With a gentle stroke of Draco's wand down from Sirina's mouth to her stomach, the potion flowed into the stomach. He quickly put the cap next to the skele-gro, then removed a vial from his bag.

"This is an accelerator. This will cause the potion to work quite a bit faster, and has been tested as safe for the Black family." Draco informed Regulus as he tipped the contents of this vial into Sirina's mouth. Once more he used his magic and wand to draw the potion from her mouth to her stomach. This time, however, Draco did not remove his wand from where it barely made contact with the fabric over her stomach. Instead he murmured "Mergium*¹." A stream of yellow-golden magic twisted with Draco's yellow Calcite flames poured forth from the ten inch wand and flowed into Sirina's stomach and midsection.

If Sirina had not been immobilized, she would have been thrashing and screaming as the new bones forced themselves through pathways that were either not there before, due to the smaller spaces, or were too small for the new circumference of the improved skeletal structure. Only seconds after the pain started, Draco used his off-hand to make a quick gesture towards the bones in Sirina's neck, which promptly vanished. In the next second the bones had already re-grown. For Sirina, however, everything was pain and burning. Although she could not move or speak, all her guardians felt her pain. If they had not seen the floating model of what, exactly, her organs and muscles had looked like with her smaller skeleton, they would have interrupted. They still might have, if they didn't know that Sirina had almost no bones and couldn't survive outside of the immobilization spell. All the guardians gritted their teeth through the grueling thirty minutes it took for all of the bones to grow. About every five minutes Draco made a quick jerking motion with his hand and the immobilized muscles on the top and the side shifted outwards a little so that it wouldn't happen all at once when the spell was released. At the end of the thirty minutes, Draco wearily broke off the connection from his magic and flames to Sirina.

"Finite Incantatem." He murmured, giving two quick swishes and a few other movements to make the form of the shield which was the hand movement for the general counter-spell. The instant the immobulus charm was released, Sirina's body convulsed uncontrollably and the scream trapped in her throat released into the air. Reborn, being the person closest to Sirina besides Draco, reached their Sky first. He gently enfolded Sirina in his arms, pulling her head into the crook of her neck. The scent of cedar wood, gun cleaner, and espresso surrounded Sirina.

"It will be okay. It will be over soon." Reborn promised, holding Sirina as still as he could so she would not injure herself. Very quickly the other guardians were there, and it became a sort of group hug. Every guardian except Draco hugged as close to Sirina as they could, even if that just meant they were hugging another guardian. Everyone felt the immediate concern and anger of Xanxus coming down their bond with him. Everyone except Sirina sent back reassurance and calm. Slowly Sirina's seizures slowed down into spasms, and then tapered off into trembles. Her screams slowed down to whimpers. The whimpers became silence as Sirina shivered in their arms and then became completely still and silent, just regaining her breath. Sirina gripped Reborn's soft expensive lapel in one hand and Colonello's white undershirt with the other. Both of their heads bowed over hers, creating a little sheltered space.

"Please tell me that was the last healing I need." Sirina gasped at Draco.

"That is all you require at the moment. Knowing you, however, something will come up in about a year. If not sooner. There's a reason Madame Pomfrey actual put a placard above one of her beds to reserve it for you. I heard she still hasn't taken it down, just in case." Draco replied, attempting a bit of levity. Sirina finally registered Xanxus' anger and worry, and took a moment to send her own reassurances to him down the bond. At finally receiving a reply from Sirina herself, Xanxus calmed down. He did send a bit of a grumpy feeling back for her making him worry like that. She sent back a quick hug-like feeling before re-focusing on the people in the room.

"Well, at least I'm done for now." Sirina replied with a sigh. She turned to look at the uncomfortable Zabinis loitering near the doorway and trying to pretend they weren't intruding on these private moments. "Sorry, Zabinis. We do not mean to make you uncomfortable." Sirina called to them.

"We are fine. Are you? I do not think mother would want any member of our family to bond to one who is in danger, health-wise." Blaise Zabini retorted mildly as he stepped forward slightly. Sirina was caught off-guard for a moment when she saw him. It was true she'd not really seen him since sixth year, but even the changes seemed rather drastic. He'd short up to five foot eight. He still moved with the same inherent grace, and was still of a slender build. He seemed to have gained a lot of lean muscle, though. He still had the short male haircut and the type of black hair that looked blue whenever and wherever the light hit it just right. His skin was still a nice olive with golden undertones. Much like Reborn, Blaise wore a very expensive Italian suit. Unlike Reborn's black suit, however, the one Blaise Zabini wore was a navy-blue suit with a very light purple shirt underneath it and a purple tie on top. He had grown facial hair now as well. A short scruffle grew on the very edges of his jaw, and rose slightly over his chin. His brown shoes looked just as expensive as the suit, although Sirina did not know enough about fashion to guess what brand either of them were*2. Most of the other Zabinis looked rather like very similar copies of Blaise Zabini, except for the lone girl who looked almost nothing like Blaise. The girl, by contrast, had a much lighter tan tone, dirty-blonde hair, and was a petite five foot two.

"Perfect health now, she just needed a bit of bone growth." Dr. Shamal cut-in before anyone else could answer and pulled Sirina's attention away from the others present. He then moved forward, pulling people off the hug-pile or elbowing them out of his way. Her guardians quickly moved to the walls around the room, except for Reborn and Colonello. Those two men stayed on either side of Sirina's bed by the head of the bed. One hand extended to her, and his indigo flames performed a quick scan. "Yes, no problems. She's even recovered from the bone procedure. You are free to go as soon as we get your new weight and height for your records." Dr. Shamal informed Sirina before picking up the clipboard and leaving the room once more. A female nurse came in a few seconds after Dr. Shamal left, and escorted Sirina into the bathroom. The nurse pulled a scale out from the cupboard under the sink and had Sirina stand on it.

"Not bad, a decent 110 lbs.*3" The nurse commented. She then had Sirina stand in front of the back of the door. Sirina hadn't noticed before, but there was a chart glued to the back of the door for measuring height. "And you are now a decent five foot three. You were never going to be a giant, of course, but at least you don't look like you are a child anymore." The nurse murmured as she jotted down both measurements on her clip board and ushered Sirina back into the main room. The nurse departed with the clip board and Sirina looked to her guardians, to see what they should do.

"Flame trials first, I think." Reborn mused, to the agreement of the others.

"Okay. One of you step forward and hold a lick of your flames over your palms." Sirina instructed, sitting up on her own once more. Sirina demonstrated with her amber flames. Blaise Zabini nodded to one of his family members, and the young lady stepped forward. A gentle sun flame hovered over her own palm, flickering slightly with the girls' uncertainty. The girl looked like she could not have been more than thirteen. She walked over towards the bed and held her flames out towards Sirina's. Sirina's flames didn't even twitch in the direction of the sun flames. Sirina held her hand side-by-side with the girl, but her flames didn't move. "Sorry, looks like we aren't a match." Sirina apologized. The girl smiled a bit sheepishly but assured Sirina she didn't mind much. Quickly the girl traded places with a man who looked to be about twenty. A bright purple flame was already burning over his hand. Sirina went through eleven family members. Some of them were suns, some were clouds, and some were lightnings. None of them was a good fit. Sirina and her guardians, were rather surprised. So far most everyone she'd met since coming to the island had been compatible with her flames. Blaise Zabini was the last person there, and he stepped forward with a clear purple flame on display. Before Blaise was even a third of the way from the doorway to the bed, his flame and Sirina's surged towards each other and the bond snapped into place.

"Welcome, Blaise Zabini, my Amethyst Cloud." Sirina greeted with a grin. Blaise looked into his new Amber Sky's gleaming emerald eyes, and bowed to her.

"Thank you, my Amber Sky. I look forward to savoring our bond for many years. It is a relief to have found such a strong person to bond to." Blaise replied formally before raising from his bow.

"I shall open a portal for the rest of you to return to Zabini Manor. Please notify Aurora that Blaise has bonded and will be staying with us." Regulus commanded. Sirina sent a confused look at Regulus, but it was Blaise who answered.

"Aurora is my mother's first name." He grinned at her. "Not many people remember that, of course." He added with a bit of a grumble. Sirina grinned up at her newest guardian, but didn't comment. Instead she shuffled the pillows until she could lean back against the pillows and the wall but still be mostly upright.

"Well, we definitely need to plan out what we'll be doing from here on. I know we were going to meet your friends Skull and Fon, but there are other things that also need doing." Sirina stated, chewing briefly on the lower left corner of her mouth. "For example, Uncle Regulus you mentioned something about claiming my positions in the families? And I really need to look over my finances. We will also need to either pick out a property I already own or buy a piece of land to build a manor on. I also need to get everyone's position in the family sorted out, and make sure we all have the appropriate focuses…" Sirina began listing off. In a flare of indigo flames a clipboard and pen appeared in Regulus' hands. A notebook was open on top of the clip board, and Regulus began to write down everything Sirina was saying.

"Most of us also need to pack up our old places and ship our stuff to wherever we're going to be living, as well as sorting out some luggage for use until we move into the new place." Lal pointed out sensibly. Sirina nodded at that.

"What do you mean by 'appropriate focuses'?" Levi wondered. Sirina centered her attention on Levi as soon as he started to speak. She was a little afraid he might feel left out and abandoned, since his bond wasn't as strong as her other bonds.

"Well, I know there are witches and wizards who use other focuses besides wands for their magic. When the Vongola was here, I noticed Tsuna and his guardians have focuses that their flames flow through. I thought we should all probably have something like that. It probably makes delicate or flame-sucking task a lot easier." Sirina explained simply.

"You want to give us all Vongola rings?" Levi gasped, and all of the none-magical guardians looked rather thunderstruck. Sirina looked back at her guardians in confusion. Was it really that big a deal?

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sirina, so used to magic and being able to buy magical tools easily. I think this chapter turned out okay. This chapter actually went exactly where I wanted it to…:D
> 
> For those who are interested, I have posted a picture of both the 'small' and the 'big' Sirina (after healing). There is also a picture posted of the diagram showing all the guardians Sirina lost to death before this story began. These are posted, once more, to both my Deviantart account, and my pinterest account. I'm not a great artist, but I feel like they turned out okay and are worth a look. ^_^.
> 
> My DeviantArt name is also wingzrooke, and the pinterest board for Black Fire is located at pinterest dot com slash pictoralinspire slash black-fire-story-pics. Just put a period instead of the 'dot' listed above, and replace 'slash' with a forward slash. :)
> 
> *¹ - a spell used to merge the spellcaster's magic and gifts to the person the spell is placed on. It is a sort of sacrificial magic, a specialty of the healers in the black family, a part of the sacrificial branch of the "Black Magic".
> 
> *² - I based Blaise's suit on the Ermenegildo Zegna Bespoke suit (which costs about $22,000). The picture of this suit can also be found on the Pinterest board for Black Fire. The URL is listed slightly above this. And yes, I did steal the models' facial scruff for Blaise's description. In fact Blaise was clean-shaven until I saw that picture….
> 
> There is also a pin for the shoes, though it is separate. I used the Ermenegildo Zegna Couture XXX Brown Cap Toe Shoes for this meeting. I wasn't able to find an original sale of these, but I found a pair on Ebay for $949.00 (currently). I know almost nothing about fashion, so I had to rely on articles to find out which were some of the more popular and extremely expensive italian suits & shoes. Sorry if I offended and fashionistas with my choices.
> 
> *³ - I tried to find out what units Italians use to measure weight, but I couldn't find anything. So I'm sticking with feet/inches, pounds, etc. for my descriptions since I actually know and understand these units. Sorry it isn't really accurate for where they are.


	11. Traveling

* * *

 

> "It's far beyond the stars
> 
> It's near beyond the moon
> 
> I know beyond a doubt
> 
> My heart will lead me there soon" – Beyond the Sea by Celtic Woman

* * *

 

 

_Somewhere in a secret lab, deep in a mountain_

A high-pitched shrieking noise filled the medium-sized room, but stopped after a moment. An hour later two high-pitched shrieking noises sounded. A moment after that there were two more of the ear-splitting sounds. Only moments later there three wails. A head of green hair turned sharply so that Verde, Da Vinci's Reincarnation himself, could face a holographic display showing a map of the world. Somewhere in the middle of the ocean four big brightly colored circles intersected each other, making a sort of Venn-diagram effect. Verde's brow furrowed momentarily.

"Now what reason could so many of our compatriots have for meeting on Mafia Island…?" Verde wondered. "I suppose Reborn could be picking up some more free-lance work, and perhaps Mammon is collecting information…of course Lal Mirch and Colonello work there. I will have to watch this carefully." Verde decided, gently prodding a few holographic buttons at the bottom. Verde then turned back to the machine he'd been working on building. He had such a good run of inspiration that he worked straight through the next two days. On the third day he fell asleep. It was about four in the evening when a different alarm sounded.

"Beep-boop-beep!" This alarm crooned. Sleepily Verde raised his head.

"Remaining Ex-Arcobaleno excepting our ingenious inventor are converging on same destination as the large group of Ex-Arcobaleno. It appears both groups are headed for the Arcobaleno mansion." A female voice stated in a sultry voice. Verde's face gained an irritated look and his purple eyes flashed. Idly he unstuck a piece of paper from his face while he thought. He frowned down at the smudged ink on the papers, but not really seeing them.

"This bears further data-gathering. There was no meeting scheduled for former Arcobaleno. Why was Verde not invited…?" Verde wondered, completely ignoring the fact that he would have turned down an invitation to any such gathering. "I shall have to get there before the others to investigate fully…. should take the flame cloak…. might need the scent eraser…perhaps a few snacks…. should I take the plasma cannon or the freeze ray…?" Verde mumbled to himself. As he spoke, machines of various designs and sizes began assembling his luggage and packing it. There was a brief scuffle between two of the machines. The machines, the main body like a spider, but with a torso of a human and three pairs of arms. One of the two held a plasma cannon across it's back, the other had the freeze ray. The two flailed their arms at each other, both attempting to get only their weapon into the suitcase. Verde's animal partner Keiman settled the matter by spinning around and eating the robot with the freeze ray on its back. Keiman had not appreciated his tail being stepped on. "I guess I will be bringing the plasma cannon." Verde chuckled with a blank look at his animal partner. The reptilian animal made a sort of grumbling noise deep in its throat before climbing its way into a luggage bag. From inside came the sounds of crocodilian snoring. Verde blinked once, then shook his head and turned away. Quickly he strode out a door and down a long hallway. The hallway was dimly lit, only the most basic of late night lights on. The small amount of light bounced off the pristine white floor and wall tiles, making it seem just a little bit brighter than it might otherwise. Verde continued down the hallway for about two miles and then went through the door at the very end. The door exited into a hangar bay for airplanes and helicopters. Verde quickly climbed into the pilot seat as his machines excitedly piled his luggage into the back seat. Several of his smaller and more excitable machines also climbed into the back seat.

Verde pushed the button for the canopy to lower. Most of the machines got out of the way in time, but one unlucky teddy-bear shaped robot got caught in the middle and was broken in two. It made a sort of electronic whine, and then powered down as its eyes flickered from glowing yellow to dull grey. Verde ignored the commotion and raised his arms patiently as the plane systems buckled him in and adjusted the seat for his height and weight. The plane ran through a check of all the systems, including manipulating all flaps and valves to make sure they moved correctly. At length a soft chime sounded. Verde reached forward, tapped in his destination, and sat back as the plane drove over to the beginning of the runway. The engines engaged and the jet began to build speed quickly as it got towards the middle of the runway. Shimmering energy shields raised from the ground to the ceiling around the runway, protecting everything else in the hangar. At the very lip of the room, the plane broke the sound barrier and leapt into the air as the floor ended and only a looming drop lay below.

* * *

Sirina stepped through the blue tunnel carefully, feeling a bit claustrophobic. Her guardians, bless them, had gone ahead and behind her. They'd carefully arranged their bodies so that they walked two abreast, the width of the tunnel, several feet before and behind her. This ensured Sirina had as much space as possible while in the tunnel. Thankfully the tunnel wasn't too long, and she exited the other side. The large room beyond was a little overwhelming for Sirina, having been on either a small ship or the hospital room for about half a year now.

Ironic, she thought, that the tunnel seemed to small and the room seemed to large. Still, with Colonello on one side and Reborn on the other she pressed forward. Whenever she paused, one or the other of them would gently brush their arm against hers, or look to her. She felt grateful for the reassurance.

 _"This is silly."_  She thought to herself.  _"I have faced dragons, war, giants, two whole new worlds I was not prepared for, and simple crowd of people in a big room scares me?"_  With a huff, she shook these unhelpful thoughts from her head. She set herself a simple goal: one foot in front of the other.  _"I can do this much, surely."_  She thought. And she did. While Reborn, Colonello, and Levi scanned the crowd carefully; Regulus and Lal went before and led the way to a long series of sets of doorways made of glass. The doors seemed almost permanently open, so many people passed through them. Behind the rest, Blaise seemed to drift, almost as though he were not paying attention. Sirina could feel his magic and flames spreading through the room, however. The magic and flames sought out intent, looking for ill will or too much focus upon his Amber Sky. Amber Sky was the compromise his guardians had reached on her title, Blaise and Sirina being more comfortable with the term 'amber.' While the others were more used to the term 'sky.'

After what seemed like a long journey, but probably took no more than fifteen minutes, they finally reached the doors. Luckily, they had no luggage with them, so instead of having to stop at the baggage claim they proceeded through one of the sets of doors. It was only when they stepped outside onto the sidewalk that Sirina wondered how they would be getting to this "Ex-Arcobaleno Mansion." She herself had no vehicle, and could not create a portkey or apparate there without a wand. Nor had she been there previously, obviously, so even if she could apparate such a large group without a wand that avenue of travel would have been lost to her. While she worried for a moment, a black car pulled up in front of Regulus and Lal. The car looked something like a cross between a government issue SUV and a limousine. The front seat passenger window rolled down slowly, opening only far enough that the driver could see Regulus. Regulus leaned down to the black tinted window, and spoke softly with the driver within. Apparently, the driver was satisfied that Regulus was indeed his customer, for the man put the limo in park and a door just behind the passenger seat opened.

The door lifted upwards, clearly automatically. Sirina felt rather self-conscious getting into the fancy limousine in her hospital-given scrubs, but Colonello gently pulled Sirina behind him and Reborn escorted her through with a gentle hand on her lower back. When she got inside, Sirina fought to stop her jaw from dropping. She had no intention of gaping like an idiot. There were two long benches on either side of the center, both facing inwards. About every other seat a small portion of the backrest was currently folded down, and had a place for two drinks and an armrest. The inside had a very new-age feel to it. The seats were all made of leather, usually colored black, blue, or grey. In one place the seating was replaced with a small yet tall drink cooler and minibar. The back window had a television screen that looked like it could retract into either the floor or ceiling, and windows tinted from the outside stretched along both side walls. There was another door at the tail end of the vehicle, just before the back wall and on the same side as Sirina had entered. Blaise entered through this door, which swung outwards like a regular car door.

Colonello and Reborn gently prodded Sirina forward until she stood in the middle of the available seating. Sirina chose to sit on the right-hand side, which had no doors. Reborn nodded approvingly. Both he and Colonello sat next to her, and the others strung themselves out on the other side. Blaise sat closest to the door he'd entered through, and Lal Mirch sat closest to the door Sirina had entered through. Sirina chafed at having them sit so far from her, even though the limo could not be more than fourteen seats wide, if sitting two to a bench. Sirina herself was the only one on her little bench seat, Reborn and Colonello having chosen to sit on the other side of one of the cupholders apiece. Long, cloud-shaped dim lights near the ceiling but not directly upon it lit the interior of the limo. A speaker was set into the middle of each of the lights, four light and speaker sets to each side wall. In between every couple of lights sat a much smaller television screen, which currently displayed the same screen saver-esque background as the television at the back. In the middle of the ceiling there were three long pieces of chrome metal, the same metal that lined the walls and made up the drinks cooler/bar. The strips of chrome on the ceiling, which went almost end-to-end, were each surrounded by a series of what might be colored lighting tubes, though they were currently turned off. Sirina imagined it must lend a party-like atmosphere at night when those lights were turned on.

The doors to the limo closed and the vehicle pulled smoothly away from the curb. Reborn, with a soft grunt, stood and moved over to the drinks counter. He pulled a couple bottles of water from the overhead rack, which looked to simply be room temperature. He cracked open a few of them and then moved over to the drink mixing part of the bar. There was a machine close to the cooler which Reborn started to fiddle with. Sirina assumed it had something to do with making drinks, but she wasn't certain. The front right-hand side already glowed with red numbers on the front, which had an up and down arrow on either side of the numbers screen. He tipped up a portion of the metal at the back and poured the water bottles into the opening left behind.

"What are you making?" Sirina asked curiously.

"Espresso. Want some?" Reborn grunted.

"I've never tried it before." Sirina replied curiously. "How do you make it?" She asked, and Colonello groaned.

"Now you've done it." Colonello sighed. Reborn shot an unamused look in Colonello's direction, but focused quickly back on the machine. Sirina watched intently as Reborn explained the different parts and functions of the espresso machine, and demonstrated how they worked. He even showed her the grinding process and how to tamp down the grounds before-hand. After a few moments, Reborn lifted a handle on the right side of the machine and gradually the little cup beneath filled up with espresso.  He let it keep pouring until Sirina feared the glass would overflow. A second longer than that and he pushed the handle down once more.

"See the foam-like substance on the top?" He asked, and she nodded. "That's called 'crema'. It means the espresso was made correctly. The crema then needs to be mixed in, either with a stirrer or by pouring the espresso into a different cup." Reborn finished as he poured the shot glasses content into a tiny cup he pulled from another wire container. "Here, try it." Reborn ordered, handing the new cup of espresso over to her. Tentatively Sirina took a sip, and she could feel her face scrunch up in distaste.

"I don't think it's my thing." Sirina grimaced. Colonello laughed at her from behind the book he'd been pretending to read. Many of her other guardians had small smiles on their faces as well, even Reborn.

"At least you tried it. And now you know how to make it, just in case." Reborn murmured fondly as he went back to the machine and started making another cup. Sirina tried another sip, just to be sure, then looked around helplessly. Blaise, noticing her aimlessness, took pity on Sirina and took the espresso from her. He finished off the rest of the espresso as he went back to watching out the various windows. Reborn finished making his second espresso and silently moved to sit beside Sirina once more. Sirina looked around, trying to see what her guardians were up to now. Blaise was still watching out the windows, as was Lal Mirch. Reborn stared into the distance as he sipped his espresso with a content expression. Regulus appeared to mediating, though indigo flames drifted away from him and out of the car every once in a while. Sirina assumed he too was keeping a watch, if not as obviously. Levi seemed to be staring at her, which Sirina found slightly unnerving. She smiled at him and Levi blushed before turning to stare off in another direction. Looking at her companions reminded Sirina once more of her own predicament.

"Hey, mates, do you think we can stop somewhere I can get some clothes. Actually, I would need to stop somewhere to get some money first…" Sirina asked hesitantly. Without opening his eyes, Regulus withdrew a card from his pocket and handed it to her. Sirina looked down at the card and stared blankly at the Visa logo.

"I can't just take your money..!" Sirina started to protest. Regulus waved her words away.

"The family accounts will all be joined sooner or later, it's the way families function in the mafia. I have amassed more than enough money over time. You are hardly going to make a dent in my accounts, even if Reborn were to buy you sixteen closets full of clothes. Besides, this is one of the first chances for us to spoil you, starling." Regulus informed Sirina. Reborn had moved to the wall that divided the seating from the driver. He pressed a button on an intercom Sirina had not noticed before. Reborn said something rapidly in what Sirina assumed was Italian, though she wasn't certain.

"The driver will take us to a shopping center before continuing on to the mansion." Reborn explained for Sirina's benefit.

"We should probably also get lunch while we're out." Lal pointed out, looking at Sirina in concern when her stomach rumbled. Sirina blushed and hunched her shoulders slightly.

"Agreed." Reborn answered, before turning to Sirina.

"Is there anywhere else you wish to go, Sirina? You need only say so." He reminded her. Sirina tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. Truthfully she already knew where she wanted to go, but was a little bit hesitant about the suggestion.

"Ah…that is…I need a new wand. I feel rather naked without it… and I will need to sort out my inheritance soon as well…" Sirina put forth hesitantly. "I would like to at least have my wand as soon as possible, though the inheritance can wait a little longer." She added thoughtfully.

"Is there someplace here in Italy where you can obtain a wand?" Reborn asked curiously.

"All of the more developed countries have shopping centers for wizards and witches, but I'm not certain where it is. Blaise, Regulus, do either of you know…?" Sirina murmured.

"There is one here in Rome. Seeing as you've never been to Italy before, we should stop at a few of the sights as well. If there is enough time before we're due at their mansion." Blaise replied slowly. Sirina looked to Reborn for confirmation.

"They are not expecting us at a certain time, so if you wish we can stop and see a few of the sights." Reborn agreed. Sirina beamed at him, and those who were looking in her direction at that moment felt their lives sort of pause. A sort of joy suffused them through the bond, and the excitement Sirina projected nearly had Regulus bouncing. Regulus did not bounce. Colonello grinned back at her.

"What kind of clothes are you looking for, kora?" Colonello asked excitedly.

"Well, I'd like some new jeans and t-shirts, I definitely want new undergarments…I need everything really. Maybe a few formal things, as well. Today feels a bit like a dressy day, so a couple dresses. I'll need socks and shoes…" Sirina trailed off, thinking.

"It would probably help if we split up to gather everything. If we get you measured at the first stop, some of us could go to other stores and gather things for you to try. Then you could meet each of us at a store and everything would go much faster. If you want." Lal suggested pragmatically. "That would give us more time to show you the sights."

"Works for me. I don't really want any of the guys with me when I shop for underthings. No offense to you men, but I'm just not comfortable with that." Sirina confessed, blushing. Lal laughed, but agreed that she could take Sirina inside that store by herself.

"Here, stand up." Reborn directed. Unsure what was going on, she did so. Then Reborn held out his hand and his chameleon, Leon, dropped into his hand and transformed into a tape measure. Reborn quickly took Sirina's measurements while her face burned, and Regulus recorded the numbers on a pad of paper that had appeared via mist flames. When Reborn finished, Sirina quickly sat down. Regulus made a couple copies of his note and passed them to the different guardians.

"Lal and Sirina can go to undergarments stores, and I can wait outside to secure the entrance. Reborn will get the suits ready and Colonello the dresses. Blaise, if you want to cover shoes and accessories?" Regulus suggested. The others nodded.

"I plan to go to a couple different stores and have the associates hold the items I pick out at the front desk. Then we can pick them up for Sirina to try on when we get there. Let's have the driver drop off you three and then he can take the rest of us to our stops." Colonello suggested. Everyone agreed to this plan and shortly Sirina found herself dropped off in front of a feminine apparel shop. When Sirina entered the store, she found it was small but obviously high-end and expensive. What followed was a whirlwind shopping trip the likes of which Sirina had never before experienced. At the end she walked out wearing a beautiful burgundy wrap dress. There had been a beautiful dress just like it in amber that Colonello and Reborn both said she should buy, but Sirina was very hesitant to dress in her flames color. For one thing it was rather stereotypical. She also worried that since many of her guardians were in the mafia it would make her a clear target for their enemies. Sirina felt a little uncomfortable in the pretty black heels, especially with the new added height. She hadn't quite given up on the heels, though, and figured if worst came to worst one of her guardians would catch her. Lal and Reborn were keeping a particularly sharp watch on her just in case.

Once the shopping was done they took her to an outdoor café, another first for Sirina. There Reborn enjoyed another Espresso while Sirina and Regulus ordered tea. Colonello and Lal Mirch ordered coffee. Blaise was the only one to order something Sirina had never heard of before. His drink was called 'bicerin.'

"What is that?" Sirina wondered.

"Bicerin is made from espresso, drinking chocolate, and whole milk layered in a small round glass." Blaise explained, eyes crinkling up in amusement. When their server brought their drinks and meals, Blaise let her try it. Sirina found she liked bicerin better than straight espresso, but that she probably would have liked straight chocolate better. Lunch was finished up quickly and Sirina's guardians led her on a quick tour of nearby landmarks.

Sirina gazed for the first time on the Colosseum and the Arch of Constantine from the sidewalk. When Sirina walked through the Arch, the Colosseum gained a new addition. The first four "floors" were as the non-magical folk saw them, excepting an elevator located outside the building. Above that were several more floors which were completely intact. Blaise led the group over to the elevator. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor, where the doors opposite where they'd originally entered opened. The fifth floor had an actual floor, but there was no roof above the shopping center. It was much like a multi-leveled open air shopping mall. There were rings of floors surrounding the central open space. The people walking around seemed much more diverse than those typically found shopping at Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade. For one thing there was a wider range of clothing. In just the first five minutes since entering the fifth floor, Sirina saw one man wearing a toga, one wearing robes, and someone wearing a business suit. In the next five she saw a lady wearing a ball gown, a cupid wearing only a diaper, and a woman wearing a suit made entirely of feathers. Then there were the people themselves. Many of the people passing her would have been classified as creatures back in England.

A group of goblins passed their location, and then a group of Asian tourists. After that Sirina saw a gruff dwarf female dragging what looked like a dwarfish toddler and carrying a baby. Sirina shook her head, amazed, and turned to Blaise.

"Where do we go to get a wand?" She asked cheerfully. Blaise grinned.

"Just there." Blaise said, pointing to a shop immediately to their right. "They put all the 'school-related' shops as close to the muggle-friendly entrance as possible, to make things easier for the muggleborn families. It also makes things easier for students in general, and easier for everyone else since most of the students stay on the first floor when shopping for school supplies." Blaise explained as he gently guided Sirina with a hand on her lower back. The shop they headed towards was made out of new-looking brick, with a bright white and blue awning over the door. A huge window took up most of the front wall, and a door on the right side took up the rest. Below the window there was a bright blue window box with yellow daisies. Regulus opened the door, then both he and Reborn walked inside and scanned the place. Finding no trouble, they came back and beckoned to everyone else. Sirina took one step into the doorway and froze, feeling the magic of the shop and its thousands of wands press down upon her, all calling to her at once.

" _I'm supposed to get one wand from all of these?!"_  She thought frantically.  _"How on earth will they know which one is right, when they all call to me?!"_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually didn't intend to cut it off there, but I wanted to do more research on wands before writing what chose her. ;) So I'll leave you all with a mini-cliffhanger for now. I really wanted to get in something about Reborn's espresso addiction, and then I realized I know nothing about how it's made, and Sirina wouldn't either. I have a feeling Reborn may ask her to make him espresso for favors in the future, though. Guess we'll see. And, in answer to someone's question: yes, I know who all Sirina's guardians are going to be baring anyone like Levi shoving their way in. And no, I'm not planning (currently) on stating who her broken bonds are from. That all happened before the story and I really want to go mostly forward at this point I did, however, include some of that information on one of the charts I posted on Deviantart (in the Black Fire Collection).


	12. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again readers, so this chapter is a bit of beast in length. Well, compared to the other chapters, anyways. At well over 5,000 words and six pages! Yay! So, a lot of shopping in this one, sorry. I just wanted to get most of that out of the way as soon as possible. Apologies in advance to those who speak and read/write Italian. I don't, so I had to use google translate. Also, sorry, no quote this chapter. Didn't have one that fit the chapter.

* * *

 

 

Light flooded into the cavernous room from the front window. Sirina pushed forward into the light, doing her best to ignore all the wands clamoring at her. As she entered, she found herself in a sort of customer area. The first third of the room was separated from the rest by a long wooden counter topped in a black stone counter. The front area was all wooden, a reddish wooden flooring, and the same type of wood made paneling that ran a third of the way up the wall. The wall above the paneling was a pale cream color, and the door was also made of wood. The area behind the counter was similar, except without the wainscoting. The back area also had many, many rows of shelving filled with boxes. Every box was in a slot, and they were all immaculately clean. On either side of the counter the wall came in slightly, and the wall on the right side had a door. All around the front room were large posters with elements of the wand, listing the characteristics and properties of each wand. A man stood in the middle of the counter, looking eagerly at all the people in the room. Besides the fact that the man didn't step out of the darkness to scare the living daylights out of her, the man also had other things that really set him apart from Ollivander. He was tall, but stoop shouldered. He was partially balding, and what little hair he did have was white and close cropped. He was very thin, and seemed somehow frail despite his statue. His blue eyes twinkled merrily, and held a friendly light. His regard was not frightening in its intensity, unlike Ollivander. Instead he regarded them all with a friendly and curious look. His long fingered hands lay lightly on top of the counter, and he stood as straight as his spine would allow.

"Hello, my name is Eduardo. Who is here for a wand?" The old man asked cheerfully.

"I am, as is my niece." Regulus answered, with no particular inflection. Sirina gave him a startled look, as she hadn't known he was seeking a wand. Regulus ignored the look and stepped up to the counter. Sirina found herself relieved she would not be the only one getting a wand. Everyone else sat in chairs along the side walls.

"Wonderful, let's start with you sir, as yours will be much easier, I think." the man declared. "What would you say drives you, sir? And what are your affinities?" the man urged.

"Family is my motive, and I have affinities to Air and Fire, along with arithmancy and runes." Regulus volunteered. Without a word the old man shambled down the shelves. When he came back, there was a stack of six boxes in his hands.

"Let's try these first, I think." Eduardo said as he placed the stack upon the counter. He then lifted the lid off the top box and gently lifted out the wand inside. The first thing Sirina noticed about these wands was that it had two different woods. One of the woods was dark, and the other very light. Regulus allowed the wand maker to place the wand on top of his palm. Almost immediately the wand maker snatched the wand back and moved on to the next one. This process continued through each wand, with Regulus not even able to close his fingers over them. Sirina noted that not one of the wands appeared to be made from a single wood, yet none of the wands had obvious joins or cracks. It took a good twenty minutes and fourteen treks to the shelves and back. Finally Eduardo placed a wand made from a darker wood and a white wood into Regulus' hand. When the wand maker didn't automatically snatch the wand back, Regulus slowly closed his fingers over the wand. A warm wind swept through the shop, and indigo flames drifted from the tip.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" The wand maker exclaimed, beaming at Regulus. Regulus gave a rare small smile to the wand maker and stepped to the side slightly. "Now you, young lady." The wand maker beckoned and he gently moved the most recent stack of boxes to the side. He then ducked down under the counter and pulled out four briefcases. He placed the briefcases down on top of the counter side by side. He gently unclasped the front, and lifted the lids of each. Inside each of the first two cases were stacks of flat glass boxes filled with different strange items. Having taken potions, she was familiar with different types of heartstrings, claws, powders, horns, feathers, and hairs. She didn't recognize all of them, however. The last two briefcases had rectangular blocks of wood that was about seventeen inches long.

"I don't understand, I thought you would have me try wands also...?" Sirina murmured confusedly. Eduardo smiled at her understandingly.

"Unless I am much mistaken, young lady, the moment you entered the doorway and wards of the shop, you felt every single wand already made here call out to you. Yes?" the wand maker offered. Hesitantly Sirina nodded. "Such a thing very rarely happens, but it means two things. The first is that you would be a good match to any wand in this shop. Conversely, however, no wand currently in this shop would be a better match for you than any other. Since none of these wands are your best match, we shall have to create the perfect partner for you." Eduardo explained. He then held out a clear crystal pyramid towards Sirina. Sirina took the pyramid hesitantly. "Now, please hold the pyramid flat on top of your upturned palms." He instructed. Carefully Sirina maneuvered the pyramid until it sat centered on the line between her two upturned palms. "Very good, very good. Now allow your magic to gently flow into the crystal at a steady rate." He coaxed. Sirina reached deep inside herself for the swirling multi-colored light of her magic. Gently, oh so gently a soft thread of her magic spiraled up from her core, down her arm, and up into the pyramid. A bubble of bright white light formed on top of the pyramid and then split into four beams that went straight to a clear crystal bubble on top of each briefcase lid. Slowly bright silvery characters inside each lid started to light up from the top to the bottom. In the last box on the right a light beamed up around two stacks of wood. The second from the right briefcase had one light shining up around one stack of wooden rectangles. The two leftmost briefcases both had two streams of light shining up through a stack of glass boxes each.

"Splendid, splendid." Eduardo smiled as he withdrew all the glass boxes from the two sections the light shone up through. He then picked up all the wooden blocks from the sections where the light shone upwards. With a flick of his wand the briefcases all closed and stacked themselves on the far right part of the counter. Then he spread each of the first stack of glass boxes out so they lay side by side.

"Alright, now hold the pyramid between your two hands, but invert it please and hold your hands parallel. Then please hover the tip of the pyramid over each of these glass boxes." He instructed cheerfully. Awkwardly Sirina shifted the pyramid until she held it as instructed. She carefully scanned down the row of each of the boxes. A soft beam of unfocused light fell over the boxes as she passed over them. On the third box from the left the light focused in like a laser and the box filled with the glow. With a quick flick of Eduardo's wand the other boxes flew into the case they came from and the box that had lit up shuffled down to the end. The wand maker then manually placed the next set of boxes row by row. Sirina started at the right this time, but none of the boxes lit up until the very last one. The wand maker said nothing. He just continued smiling cheerfully and set up the next set of glass boxes. This time it was the box second from the right.

"On to the next bit." He pronounced cheerfully while taking back the pyramid from Sirina. Sirina looked at the last set of glass boxes in confusion, but the wand maker ignored that set. Instead he set out all of the wooden blocks. He then held out his hand for Sirina's own hand. He held a strange half-dome made of what looked to be quartz. On the flat side of the dome was two straps of what looked to be dragon hide. He gently took Sirina's hand and maneuvered it until it was flat, palm faced down. Then he placed the quartz flat-side to Sirina's palm and looped the dragon hide over the top of her hand until it fit snugly. A single spark of magic from his fingertip to where the dragon hide strips met and then he released her hand. "Just run slowly over the wooden blocks like you did with the boxes. Except make sure to go over all the wooden blocks, please." Eduardo instructed. Sirina followed his instructions. Each of the woods started to vibrate lightly as the orb passed over them. On about the fourth block from the end, the wood actually started to levitate when she passed over it. The wand maker quickly picked up that block before it could drop and Sirina moved on. She went over all the other wooden blocks, and two more blocks had a strong reaction. The first of the two blocks shot towards the wand maker, who caught the wood deftly. The last wooden block started to spin like a top, and Eduardo snatched that wooden piece up as well. Once they had finished, Eduardo took the quartz piece back and with a sweep of his wand sent all unchosen woods flying back into their briefcases. Next he took out a large white granite board. He took the three top boxes from the last untested stack of glass boxes. With a tap of his finger and a spark of magic on each box, the box tops dissolved and he withdrew three tiny vials of a viscous lightly glowing green liquid. He placed these next to the board, and then tapped each of the boxes that Sirina had sorted out with the pyramid. Out of the first of these boxes he withdrew a bundle of long dark brown hair. He placed this in a shallow bowl-shaped impression in the center of the board. Around the depression and between little inset lines leading away from the center bowl, little inscribed runes began to glow golden in one flowing chain. From the next box he withdrew a long thin crackly strip that looked like some type of semi-transparent and color changing skin. He placed this next to the hair, and a row of runes surrounding the first circle of runes lit up with a silvery glow. The last box he did a little differently. Instead of tapping the top, he lifted the box and tilted it so one of the smallest sides on the end faced upwards. He then tapped that side. A small circular hole dissolved into the glass. Eduardo tilted the box over the other two ingredients, and a black powder fell over both. He waited patiently until everything from the box was emptied, and then set the empty box with the others. A series of runes lit up around the other two, glowing with an eerie black light.

Eduardo uncapped the three bottles and poured the contents of each one into every other tiny depression at the end of the long inset paths. The liquids started to sizzle slightly when they met the granite, and then started to glide down the long depressions until they met the ingredients in the center. The ingredients started to dissolve slightly at the edges, excepting the powder which turned into a sort of paste. Eduardo beckoned for Sirina's hand once more. She extended her right hand again, and faster than she could blink he jabbed her middle finger. She yelped and tried to withdraw her hand while her guardians leaped to their feet furiously, but Regulus waved them off and Eduardo kept a gentle but firm hold on Sirina's hand until twelve drops of blood fell into the reacting ingredients below.

"Strange." Eduardo murmured when the clear glistening fluid seemed to absorb into her blood.

"Wha...?" Sirina started to ask, but Eduardo shushed her calmly. The hair and skin twined about each other as a bright glow came from the shallow bowl. Then the blood, fluid, and paste covered the outside of the two entirely. The entire thing seemed to compress until there was just one long black ten and half inch shining strand.

"Wonderful, I'm ready to craft the wand. Please come back in two hours, or have a seat if you'd prefer to wait here." Eduardo proclaimed as he took the entire board and the three wood pieces into a side room. The door swung shut silently behind him. Sirina looked blankly to Regulus.

"Uncle...what just happened?" she worried. He smiled gently at her and then took what looked like a square silver stamp from one of his pockets. Regulus tapped the stamp against a stack of papers on the left side of the counter. Writing filled itself on the paper, a duplicate formed which Regulus picked up. The original flew into a slot on top of the counter and disappeared from sight.

"It's a well known fact that all the best wizarding craftspeople are...quirky. No need to worry, we can ask for an explanation when we come back to pick up the wand." Regulus soothed. "Now, let's go pick up some proper wizarding clothing for you, and some jewelry, I think." he concluded. Sirina sighed but dutifully followed her uncle out of the wand shop. The immediately went next door.

The new store was also done in brick, as the two shops were halves of the same building. This new shops front mirrored the wand shop, except the front window was more like a very large window box. There was the glass, and then about four feet back was paneling that hid the room inside. In between the glass and the paneling stood several mannequins modeling school robes, every day robes, and dress robes. On the back wall hung several different school outfits, none of them robes. Sirina was surprised to recognize both the girls and boys uniform sets from Hogwarts among the others. She also saw those of Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. There were several other uniforms she didn't recognize, however. The awning over this store was a lovely purple color with white stripes. The door was painted white and had a golden knob. Sirina entered just behind Blaise and ahead of Regulus. Everyone else trailed in behind them.

"Buon pomeriggio! Mi dica? (Good afternoon! Can I help you?)" A lovely woman with dark creamy skin and large enthusiastic brown eyes asked Blaise, as the first one in the door. Blaise smiled slightly at the woman.

"Buon pomeriggio. (Good afternoon.)" he greeted her politely. "Sì. Il mio amico ha bisogno di un nuovo vestiario. (Yes. My friend needs a new wardrobe.)" He added. The woman beamed at him.

"Quale tipo di vestiti vuole?(What type of clothes does she want?)" The woman wondered, looking to Sirina. Sirina looked helplessly at Blaise.

"Tutto. (Everything.)" Blaise replied simply. The woman nodded, humming lightly under her breath.

"Da questa parte per favore. (This way please.)" The woman said to Sirina, who stared blankly at the lady.

"Parla solo inglese. (She only speaks English.)" Blaise informed the woman.

"Oh, excuse me! I apologize, Damigella, I did not realize. Welcome to my shop. Your friend says you need a complete wardrobe, and that you want everything. Is this right?" The shop woman chattered excitedly. Sirina smiled.

"Just the wizarding clothing." Sirina informed the woman. The woman clapped her hands briskly.

"Wonderful, right this way, Damigella." the woman encouraged. "My name is Giulia. We shall have you clothed beautifully quickly!" the woman informed Sirina happily. She led Sirina out of the front half of the store, which looked much like the front entrance to the wand shop, excepting instead of a wooden counter separating it from the back, there was a wall with several entryways with curtains draping in them to separate the sections of the room. She led Sirina through the very center curtain, and Sirina found herself in a large dressing room with a pedestal in the center. There were mirrors on all three walls, and a chair in two of the corners. The woman had Sirina stand on the pedestal and took out her wand. When Sirina stood here, the woman had Sirina strip down to her underthings.

"No need to be shy, Damigella. It is just us two girls here." the woman laughed as Sirina fidgeted and blushed. When Sirina finally stood still, the woman lazily swirled her wand through the air. Pure white fabric that looked much like silk lifted from a counter to the right and began to circle around Sirina until Sirina could not be seen behind the cylinder of fabric. For a few moments the fabric obscured Sirina's vision, and then it separated into pieces. First socks formed on her feet. A pair of ankle socks formed, and then split in half and moved away from her feet. Next a pair of knee-high socks formed, then those two left her. Next the fabric, which kept elongating itself so Sirina was completely covered once more, made three different kinds of cloaks. After that it formed three different types of pants, two different styles of capris, and four styles of skirts. The last skirt remained. The fabric no longer lengthened beyond the skirt, but it did make several styles of sashes and belts before moving on to shirts. The fabric rustled around Sirina as it made a total of eighteen different types of shirts, and twenty different styles of jackets. It even made three different styles of gloves and mittens. Finally fifteen different hats were shaped to Sirina's head. Every single piece of clothing was made seamlessly and formed to fit Sirina's body exactly. Finally finished, the woman flicked her wand once more. A sheet of fabric draped Sirina head to foot in a large robe. As soon as it had settled against her skin, the robe began to change colors. Giulia made notes on a scroll as different colors flashed over Sirina. Eventually Giulia swirled her wand and flicked it. The robe departed and Sirina's clothes covered her once more.

"Wonderful, Damigella. Now you leave the rest to me, yes?" the shop woman proclaimed as she gently ushered Sirina from the room. Sirina felt slightly frazzled and attempted to smooth down her hair as she entered the front area once more. "Anyone else?" Giulia asked the assembled guardians.

"Everyone except Draco and Blaise should get at least two sets of everyday robes and two sets of formal robes. You should also all get summer and winter-weight cloaks." Sirina answered before anyone else could speak. The woman looked, if possible, even more delighted. She called into the back area in Italian, too quickly for Sirina to make out what was said. A young woman and a young man came out. Each one of the three came forward and ushered a guardian into the changing rooms. Reborn, Colonello, and Lal Mirch were done much faster than Sirina, and Levi went last. Finally they were all done.

"Wonderful. Now, colors." The woman proclaimed. Blaise, Colonello, and Reborn surrounded the woman and began a furiously paced discussion in Italian. Sirina assumed they would ask for her opinion if she wanted it, but didn't much care what color the clothing was. When the discussion was over, Regulus led Sirina and Levi back to the first shop while everyone else waited in the clothing store. In the wand shop Eduardo was back at the front counter, and he beamed when they walked in.

"Welcome back, welcome back!" The man cried, and it was then Sirina wondered why he spoke only in English when the second shop keeper and probably everyone else spoke Italian first and foremost. She shook the thought off, though, and focused on the long box the man pulled from beneath the counter. Sirina stepped forward as the man opened the top of the box and held it towards her. Sirina visually inspected the wand first. The three different colored woods of red, yellow, and white swirled around each other from the bottom of the handle all the way to the tip sort of like a three-striped candy cane. The main part of the wand was smooth, though there were little runes around the base right before the handle. The handle itself was simple. A long oval with a tiny circular disk between the handle and the shaft. Gingerly she picked up the wand, and from the instant her fingertips touched the wood both her two flames and her four colors of magic surged around her and the wand before turning into a pure white light surrounding both Sirina and the wand as she held it fully in her hand for the first time. Gradually the light faded away and Sirina took a deep breath. She hadn't even realized she'd been holding her breath in the first place.

"Splendid, simply marvelous. Seeing a witch or wizard get a custom wand is always amazing. No two are ever the same." Eduardo remarked as he handed the box to Sirina as well. Regulus pressed his stamp to another of the blank sheets of paper and followed the same process as before.

"Would you tell us about our wands, please?" Regulus asked as he tucked the receipt into his pocket.

"Certainly, certainly! Why, I am very glad two such wonderful wands have bonded with their partners today!" The old man proclaimed. "We never make wands with less than two woods and two cores. We find they give every wand more than one or two types of magic to excel at, and better match their partners. Yours, young man, is a somewhat rigid twelve inch wand with a slight bit of give to it made from pine and mahogany. The cores are Pixie Heart Chain covered in powdered mix of Grimm and Harpy Claw. The cores are bound together and to the wood with distilled moondew. This tells us, as you can see from the posters, that you probably have a hidden streak of mischievousness, an affinity for air, a great deal of loyalty, and probably very protective. You are also probably very good with money and business. These wands are excellent at fighting, and particularly defensive magics, as well as death and dark magics. You will probably find this wand excels at things that are important to you. The more important it is too you, the better the magic will work and the easier the working of it will be." Eduardo pronounced. Regulus nodded his head to show he understood.

"On the other hand yours, young lady, contains a bit more diversity. You have a very supple eleven inch wand made from redwood, willow, and yew. The cores are freely given Monaciello hair, shed chameleon ghoul skin, and powdered Grimm claw. It was bound together using basilisk venom and your own blood. This wand is one of the most diverse in terms of magic it will accomplish well that I have ever seen. You will find no trouble doing any kind of magic; no matter whether it is light, dark, or gray. This wand says you are probably extremely generous, but only to those you find deserving. You are also very likely a hard and diligent worker. A wand with Monaciello hair in it also lends itself to traveling magics and tends to make any magical extremely smooth for its wielder. The basilisk venom and Grimm claw says you have a strong connection to death, and dark magics. It says you too are extremely loyal and protective of your own. The chameleon ghoul skin says you can fit yourself well to any situation, and lends itself particularly well to both transformative and defensive magics." He finished up.

"Thank you." Sirina murmured shyly, blushing slightly as she ducked her head. The old man waved off her thanks.

"My pleasure, I assure you. Thank you for your business and have a wonderful day!" Eduardo acknowledged. The three bonded left the shop, Sirina practically floating as she thought about her wonderful new wand. They re-entered the clothing shop to find each of her guardians had at least one tiny bag, and Blaise held two. Apparently they had already paid, for the shop keeper and her assistants were nowhere to be seen.

"Anywhere else you wish to go, Stella?" Blaise asked Sirina. Sirina tipped her head to one side thoughtfully.

"Would it be possible to stop by the sweets shop and the bookstore?" Sirina asked sweetly. "And maybe one of you could go to a nearby regular stationary shop? I would like some pens, notebooks, pencils, and maybe sixteen sketchbooks." Sirina suggested. "Oh! And we should definitely get some bottomless bags. I'd like one that looks like one of those wrist bands runners wear to hold their identification and money cards. Blaise, could you...?" Sirina asked, and Blaise nodded before ducking back into the shop behind them. Shortly he came back with a leather cuff with a little pouch in it and a zipper. Sirina smiled and slipped the cuff onto her wrist. It immediately shrunk to fit. Sirina smiled at the light tan leather with amber swirls. She rolled her eyes at the amber, but let it pass. It was more subtle than an entire dress of amber fabric, after all.

"Now we just need carry-alls for the rest of you. What does everyone want?" Sirina wondered.

"I already have extended pockets, so no need for me to get anything." Regulus voiced immediately. Sirina nodded to him and looked to Draco, who smiled wanly at her. "I suppose a small pouch would be acceptable." Draco sighed. Blaise produced a second copy of the wristlet that Sirina wore, except it was made from a deep purple colored leather and looked more stiff than the one Sirina wore. It also had gilded silver runes pressed into the leather and on the bottom three different crests. Sirina looked back at her own cuff and realized that many runes were cleverly hidden in the twists and turns of the swirls, and she had two of the same crests on the bottom of her cuff.

"I want one of those leather cuff things, and Boss probably will as well. Might be a good gesture to send one to the Sky brat as well." Levi announced.

"Can I get a cuff for my wrist and one for my ankle?" Lal wondered.

"Same for me, except I want a pouch as well." Colonello added. To the side Regulus was taking notes of everyone's preferences.

"I'll have the same as Colonello. Would it be possible to have the same added to some of my pockets later?" Reborn wondered. Regulus nodded cheerfully to show it was indeed a possibility.

"I'd also like a couple extra cuffs of both wrist and ankle size for both genders, since I have two other guardians who aren't here, and I am suppose to be gaining more." Sirina advised. Regulus nodded once more and then gave the list to Blaise. Within moments Blaise was back, another small bag in his hands. He quickly handed out the items to all who were present. Sirina held her left hand out for the bags which were hers. Blaise handed them over easily, and Sirina held both bags above the unzipped opening on her wrist cuff. A soft gleam floated up and around the bag, which shrunk to an even tinnier size as it was swallowed by the pouch. There was no discernible difference in shape or size afterwards, and Sirina was very pleased. She also took the third bag from him and added it to her pouch. Then she added the card Regulus had given her to the pouch as well. Everyone else copied her, except Regulus who had already added his own clothing bag to one of his pockets. Everyone being settle, Blaise directed them further down the alley. Most of them went into the sweet shop while Blaise, who wasn't much for sweets, slipped outside and went to a stationary and art supplies store.

The candy store was everything any of them could have ever wished for. There were all the same sweets that could be found in Honeydukes, except for Honeydukes chocolate. They had their own brand, however, by the name of "Butterbrands." They also had all sorts of Italian muggle sweets, and a few muggle sweets from other countries. They also carried other types of candies Sirina had never seen before. There were the normal chocolate frogs, but next to that was an entire menagerie of different mundane and magical animal chocolates, and boxes of mixed animal chocolates. They had these little animated cookies that said they were filled with strawberry or vanilla yogurt that were shaped like little pandas doing different things. There were little hard candies in the color of the rainbow called "mood treats" which proclaimed they would turn ones skin the color associated with their mood. There were hair growing candies, and candies to make one bald. There were suckers that made one squeak like a mouse, or suckers to make one roar like a lion. There were little jellies that looked like lightning bolts that were supposed to make ones hair stand on end, and made Sirina self-consciously flatten her bands over her forehead. There was chocolate that proclaimed it would "put you in the mood," and mint patties that claimed to cure fever. There were even sodas flavored like an entire meal! Sirina collected all of her old favorites and then got multiples of everything she didn't recognize for them all to try later. She placed her basket on the counter, and the others all brought theirs up as well. Regulus paid for Sirina and all those who did not have wizarding money using his silver stamp. Draco paid for his own. As they exited the shop they ran into Blaise, who had finished his purchases.

"Last stop: Bookstore!" Sirina cheered, and nearly all of her guardians laughed at her. Draco just rolled his eyes. Suddenly it occurred to Sirina:

"Draco, don't you have to check in with St. Mungos?" She wondered. Draco smiled at her, pleased that she'd thought of him.

"No, as I am assigned to the Black Family permanently unless dismissed, I am not required to check-in. There is a monthly fee that will be automatically deducted from your accounts and deposited to St. Mungos. They take a portion of the payment until my debt for training is paid off, and the remainder is deposited directly into my accounts. A fee is also automatically deducted every time I do healing work for you. I simply keep track of all healing in my healers' journal. Every entry marked as healing causes a payment to be pulled from the Black Family accounts." Draco informed Sirina.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't getting you into trouble." Sirina beamed at him. He smiled back sincerely and nodded once to show he understood and appreciated her thoughtfulness. As they talked Blaise led them to the book store. Once inside the mammoth book shop, almost everyone went their own way. Except for Colonello who kept close to Sirina's side, and Reborn who stayed within an isle of her position. Sirina gave both of them a gleaming smile when she realized what they were doing, and continued browsing. Sirina had never really purchased too many books before, and usually no more than required. Now she decided she wanted to pick up a few to start her own library. She started with defense and offense books, grabbed two creature-based books just in case, and a copy of every single potions book they had on the floor. She then picked up a few charms books and a huge compendium of household and cooking spells. For her chaos-minded guardians she picked up a couple joke books, and then she picked up all the books she could find on warding and curse breaking. By the end Colonello, Reborn, and Levi had been drafted to carry her books along with their own. The entire group met back at the register and the poor cashier's eyes just about popped out of her head.

"He...hello. Did you find everything you wanted?" the girl stammered.

"Almost." Regulus replied. "We will take all of these, and then we wanted to see if you had any old texts, family grimoires, or anything else unusual of interest. Price is no object." he declared. The girl put on her best shop keepers assistant smile and quickly rang up the hundreds of books gathered before her. When those were all paid for, she swished her wand and the books divided themselves into stacks and shrunk. The books then sorted themselves into sixteen smallish boxes. Regulus took the boxes and placed them into one of his bottomless pockets.

"Anyone need anything else?" Blaise asked cheerfully.

"Boots. Everyone who doesn't already have a pair should get some dragon hide boots and shoes." Regulus replied instantly. Blaise nodded thoughtfully.

"Why do we need dragon hide boots and shoes?" Lal Mirch wondered.

"Mafia life is dangerous, and there's nothing more protective for your feet than dragon hide. They can even make it look like the most popular un-magical styles, so that's no problem if you were worried." Regulus responded instantly. The others nodded thoughtfully at his words. Sirina was getting tired by this point, however, so they decided to save shoe fitting for another day. Quickly they went back to the elevator, and then walked briskly back to the car. Almost as soon as they were seated and the car pulled away from the curb, Sirina was out cold. Reborn chuckled at her cute little snore as he took a blanket from beneath the seats and draped it over her. Then he gently extended her seat so it was reclined, and did the same to the seat across from her so that she had a flat surface to lay on and stretch all the way out. Colonello grabbed a pillow from a hidden overhead cabinet and gently lifted her head so he could place the pillow under it. Everyone else settled down for the long overnight trip to where the Ex-Arcobaleno mansion was located, with Regulus passing out the book boxes so whoever wanted a book could search through it. They also set up shifts to keep watch. Once that was all finished, they settled down to their chosen assignments as the road flew by beneath the limos wheels.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't get everything I wanted to in this chapter, but it was getting pretty long so I decided to end it here for now. Hopefully some of you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to Elfin69 on FF.net who pointed me in a different direction from how I was originally going to make her wand. Next time: the Ex-Arcobaleno mansion.


	13. Meetings & Interruptions

* * *

 

> "Interruptions are always on my mind  
> Interruptions you know I'd like to unwind  
> And I do have the time  
> Said I'd like to unwind." -  _ **Interruptions**_  by Rogue Wave

* * *

 

Verde crouched behind a shrub that was rather conveniently the same color as his hair. He watched as a limo pulled up into the long driveway. The driveway was shaped like a rainbow, with the top-middle of the arch right in front of the mansion. To the right of the house was a large gazebo and barbecue area for large gatherings. Fon sat at one of the picnic tables, arms folded into his long red sleeves The martial artist watched the driveway also, with a contemplating sort of air. A few feet away Skull practiced walking on his hands by pacing back and forth in a sightly anxious and agitated sort of way. The limo pulled up right in front of the picnic area, with the two doors facing the picnic tables. Fon stood and Skull came to stand beside his comrade as two of the doors opened. The interior of the limo was dark, despite it being late afternoon. Reborn was the first one out of the door closest to the driver, and a young man none of the three watchers recognized exited the door at the end of the limo. Both Reborn and the young man scanned the area. Both sent their flames sweeping the surroundings, including what they couldn't see. Behind the shrub, Verde's eyes narrowed at the synchronicity of the flames actions. Neither had spoken, yet their flames met in the middle and didn't overlap. Their flames were also like a mirror image of each other, if one disregarded color. Usually such silent synchronization of flames required years and years of working closely together almost every moment of the day, and a very strong flame bond.

Luckily Verde had a few of his new toys working to hide both his flames, flame signature, and all other signs of his presence. Even if they circled the shrub without him knowing, Verde's patented Optical Camouflage would hide him from their sight. If it hadn't been for the young mans obvious cloud flames, Verde would have thought Reborn finally found a Sky. When they found no threats, Reborn nodded to both Fon and Skull. Then he turned back to the limo and extended one hand inside the vehicle. A small, pale, slender hand gently drifted down onto Reborn's hand, and then he gently drew the person out of the limo. The two visible waiting Ex-Arcobaleno did not react to the person, so they obviously expected her. The hidden Ex-Arcobaleno, however, felt his eyebrows rise into his hairline. Just who was this person intruding upon the mansion grounds?

 _"This has always been our sanctuary...only Arcobaleno, or rather we who are now Ex-Arcobaleno now are allowed here. Why would Reborn bring these strangers here?"_  Verde wondered, both irritated and intrigued. He leaned forward slightly and heard the shrub rustle slightly. He immediately froze and breathed as silently as he could. Reborn looked in his direction, and the bright yellow sun flames swept Verde's position once more. Verde's machines did not fail him, though, and Reborn turned his attention to Fon and Skull as the rest of the Ex-Arcobaleno poured from the vehicle.

* * *

 

Sirina let Reborn draw her from the limo, but stayed close to his side. She felt oddly shy, meeting the friends of her new Guardians. She looked over these two knew men. She assumed the tall thin male dressed in a red tunic with white pants was Fon, the storm Ex-Arcobaleno. The other person could only be Skull, with his Amethyst flames flaring around energetically. The shyness lasted right up until her magic slipped away from her control and shot like a magnet to the cloud before her. Her face lit up suddenly. Without meaning to, the magic filled her mind and words flowed out.

"Cousin!" She called, and then startled backwards when both Reborn and Colonello whipped around to look at her in shock.

"Cousin?" Reborn demanded. Sirina flushed.

"Umm...yes?" she replied sheepishly.

"Kora, I thought you didn't know any of the Ex-Arcobaleno before we met?" Colonello remarked. Sirina flushed, and her mouth opened in an attempt to stutter out an explanation. Thankfully Regulus interrupted and saved her further embarrassment.

"Our Amber Sky is the head of her families. Her magic will always inform her if someone is a member of one of her families. Even if she has never met that person before, or heard of them, the family magics will know. The family magics inform her, because there are certain responsibilities she has for family members. It doesn't happen often, thanks to the family magics, but there have been estranged or lost family members before. It seems Skull is one of those." The Mist informed the family.

"I suppose we still have a lot to learn about your world." Lal Mirch mused thoughtfully. Sirina sighed mournfully.

"There's a ton. I've been a part of the Wizarding World for over eight years and I'm still learning new things all the time." Sirina admitted. Skull had tilted his head to the side thoughtfully as the others spoke. Now he stepped forward and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Cousin. My name's Skull de Mort, the Immortal Stuntman." the cloud informed her, a slight smirking smile tugging at his lips. Eyes widening, Sirina froze, desperately fighting her flight or fight response at Skull's name. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression.

"Skull de Mort?" She repeated weakly. Skull seemed to become a little more enthusiastic when he noticed her hesitance.

"You've heard about the great Skull?" He asked, shifting slightly. Sirina shook her head.

"Uh...not...not exactly." She hesitated. From behind her, where her two wizards waited, came a scoffing sound. "Shut up, Malfoy." She growled without looking back.

"I'm surprised you are holding still, Scar-head." Malfoy replied dryly. At his words, Sirina tossed him a dirty look over her shoulder.

"Is there something wrong with Skull's name?" Skull demanded, retreating back into his "lackey" mask at the perceived rejection.

"No." Sirina said at the same time Blaise said:

"It's not your name, but the fact that it sounds like the name of the person who tried to murder her for most of her life."

"There is someone with a name similar to mine?" The cloud asked, startled. Both wizards shift a little uneasily. Skull looked to the two men expectantly. After the silence had gone on long enough that it had started to become uncomfortable, Sirina finally saved her second Sun and first cloud by speaking up.

"Most of our people do not speak his name. His chosen name was Voldemort. Flight from death." Sirina explained solemnly. "But from what I have heard from the others, and what I've seen of you so far, you are nothing like him. Which is a good thing. A very good thing." Sirina added encouragingly. Skull smiled at her a little more genuinely at her explanation.

"Well, you've met Skull, and the quiet one next to him is Fon." Lal Mirch announced, gesturing to the so-far silent Asian man. Fon bowed slightly to his friends Sky.

"Pleased to meet you, Fon." Sirina greeted cheerfully.

"Fon, our Sky Sirina Potter-Black." Lal Mirch continued.

"Greetings. It is good to meet the Sky who drew in so many of my colleagues." Fon returned amicably. "Some of my colleagues seem to think Skull and I should try to bond with you." He commented neutrally.

"Only if you want to. It's true I don't have a Storm, but I would never try to bond with someone who didn't want to. All of my bonded are my family. I want all of them to feel fulfilled and happy in our family. An impossible goal if I force people to join." Sirina stated firmly.

"What would we have to do, if we bond with you?" Skull asked, resuming walking around as they talked.

"Well, I'm still working on that. And, of course, I wouldn't assign a permanent job to one of my guardians that they hate. For example, from what the others have told me you love working with motorcycles, and have experience with media relations and that sort of thing. So, if you were agreeable, you would be in charge of the family vehicles, and especially motorcycles. Specifically I have a … rather unique motor cycle I inherited from my godfather. I can honestly say there is no other motorcycle like it. If you can figure out how to reproduce them, I was thinking of making more for the family, possibly even marketing them in select markets. I thought if that worked out, we could build a vehicle R&D division in the family, over which you would become the head. You would also be responsible for teaching me how to ride my godfathers motorcycle. If you were okay with it, I would also make you the families media manager and liaison. I am told you are not very attached with your current employers, so whether you kept working with them or not would be up to you. Of course, if you are still interested in stunt work, you would also be responsible for stunt shows, as well as riding the new bikes the family has made in those shows." Sirina replied carefully. She then turned to Fon.

"I was told you are rather attached to the Triads you work for. However long you wished to continue that work I would not object to you taking jobs for them. Well, I wouldn't object so long as those jobs do not endanger the family or go against our rules. When it came to the work you would do for the family, I would like to learn any Asian languages you speak and write. I also want to learn martial arts. You would also be my first Storm, and in charge of overseeing any other Storms in our family. I would also like anyone in the family who doesn't know martial arts to take time to learn as well, if possible." She offered.

"Reborn told me you have a...somewhat unorthodox way of finding out if you can bond with someone?" Fon seemed to have made up his mind, as he prompted her for more information.

"So I'm told. It's just the only way I've found to ensure only good bonds." She replied with a shrug. "Both people who want to bond hold a flame in their hand like so, and then they hold the two different flames close together to see if they are compatible." she explained as she demonstrated with her own hands. Fon followed her example with one hand, and Sirina offered one of her own lit hands. Skull also lit one of his palms with his flames. Both males approached Sirina and held out their palms. They had almost reached Sirina when someone jumped between them. Both men jumped back into defensive positions, while Colonello and Reborn yanked Sirina backwards. They then put themselves between their Sky and the threat.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know about this chapter...it felt like a lot of dialogue and not enough descriptions. Hopefully it wasn't too terrible to read. Hopefully I'll see you all next chapter.
> 
> Wingzrooke


	14. Like a Ying-Yang

* * *

 

> "Happiness is not a matter of intensity but of balance, order, rhythm, and harmony." - Thomas Merton

* * *

 

In direct contrast to her guardians, Sirina lit up like a Christmas Tree(*1). She practically sprinted around her guardians and threw herself into the arms of the smiling girl in front of her.

" **Luna!** " Sirina cried gleefully. "You're okay! I was so worried!" she choked out past her happy tears. Luna, looking sympathetic, rubbed Sirina's back gently.

"We're glad to see you're well also. Everyone except Luna was really worried about you." Neville informed his friend cheerfully. Seeing Sirina's happy reception of the intruders, Sirina's guardians stood down.

"I'd say sorry for surprising you...except we're not." George greeted cheerfully. "I assume you are the newest victims of Sirina's charisma?" He added with a wink to Sirina. Sirina blushed and hit George on the shoulder.

"Mean." She complained halfheartedly. Luna turned to look at the new guardians thoughtfully. To those she regarded, it was like she was staring through them, instead of at them. She regarded each one in turn, starting with Colonello and ending with Draco Malfoy. When she finished she beamed at them collectively.

"Welcome to the family. I am glad to see all went well." Luna bubbled.

"Thank you, Lovegood." Zabini drawled gravely. Draco bowed politely, and Sirina turned to face her new guardians.

"Everyone, this is my first ..well, she's a dual aspect. You would call her my first Mist. In our society she is categorized as both the Lapis Luzuli Aspect, and Kyanite Aspect." Sirina began.

"And why was she not worried about you?" Lal Mirch wondered, with only the tiniest hint of judgment in her voice.

"The Lovegood family females have an inheritable gift. Presumably Miss Lovegood inherited this gift, much like Luce and Aria." Regulus remarked.

"Speaking of my Aspects, it's time for the renewal." Luna agreed. Most of the other people looked confused, but Sirina just smiled gently at her first Mist.

"Can it wait until I've bonded with Fon and Skull?" Sirina wondered. Luna tipped her head to the side.

"It needs to be done right away, before anything else has time to take root." Luna replied firmly. Sirina sighed but obediently turned and smiled at Fon and Skull.

"It looks like it will be a couple minutes before we can try bonding. I apologize." Sirina told the men, bowing apologetically. "If you would be willing to take a seat, it shouldn't take too long." Sirina added, looking to Luna for confirmation, who nodded.

"What, exactly, are you going to do?" Reborn asked suspiciously as George took out his wand and began burning what appeared to be a venn diagram into the grass and dirt. Strangely the fire didn't even attempt to spread once it's path was devoid of burnable material. The new guardians watched closely as the right circle closed around Sirina.

"You have ensured Sirina's magic, core, mind, and body are healed. For this we are most grateful. But she needs to be re-harmonized with herself. Also, she needs to re-finalize the bonds with George, Neville, and I. It throws her off-balance to not be centered with herself and not be fully bonded to the guardians she already has. Plus the ceremony will renew the earth around us and rejuvenate it." Luna replied, for once completely focused on the person she was talking to. All the former Arcobaleno stiffened. They remembered all too well their own curse that was supposed to provide power to the world.

"You would take from Sirina power to renew the world?" Colonello growled dangerously. Luna looked at him, cocking her head to the side.

"Not in the way you mean, as one of the seven. The power will only be what is naturally expelled in the process of renewing our Amber." Luna corrected gently. She turned from the conversation, gaze going far away once more and eyes looking slightly vacant as though she saw something no one else could. George finished burning small squiggly sigils and symbols into the ground. Neville took a pouch out of his pocket and held it aloft. From his place with the other guardians, Regulus breathed out sharply in shock. The small pouch was green with amber threaded symbols all over it.

"Green magic." He breathed. "It was said to have been lost when the Green family died out..." He whispered in awe.

"Not died out, just changed their name." George replied cheerfully as he and Luna moved to stand on either side of Neville and lifted their wands to point at the little pouch which Neville held above his head in both hands. As Luna and George began to chant softly, Neville began to emanate a green glow around himself. The guardians, the soon to be guardians, and Verde watched in suspicion and awe as the ceremony began.

"By the gift of the Summer Fae, gifted to my line in ancient times, I call upon the green and ground to bring their blessings of purification and amplification to our ceremony." Neville intoned, eyes closed. As his eyes slipped open once more, the entirety of his eyes glowed eerily green. After a moment the bag took on the same green glow, excepting the amber threading which remained plain. Gently Neville lowered the pouch and opened the drawstring at the top. He glided across the ground until he stood just before Sirina. Carefully he dropped two gemstones before Sirina's feet.

The first was a Black Fire Obsidian, the second a piece of amber. Both gemstones were uncut, but polished to a high sheen. Walking counter-clockwise, Neville gently shook out a gem every couple feet. He started directly in front of Sirina with a piece of Sapphire. As Neville moved on, Luna directed Lal Mirch to stand behind the gemstone but in front of their Amber Sky. Lal went as directed, but her mouth twisted into a grimace at the thought of taking part of such a ritual. Sirina met Lal's eyes and smiled encouragingly at her. 'Thank you' Sirina mouthed to Lal, and the woman's scowl melted away.

Two more stones fell in the next spot, one a blueish stone most of them didn't recognize, the other appeared to be Lapis Luzuli. No one was directed to stand behind them, and Neville moved to the next place to drop a yellow piece of polished topaz. This time Reborn was directed to stand behind it, and he did so with a blank face. A piece of Amethyst was paired with Blaise, and then another piece of Sapphire was paired with Colonello directly behind Sirina. George came to stand behind another of the unknown blue stones without prompting, as Draco also came to stand behind a piece of yellow calcite. A third piece of the unknown blue stone was gently dropped into the next spot along with a piece of the black fire obsidian. Luna gently nudged Regulus to that spot.

"What is the blue stone?" Regulus whispered quietly to Luna.

"It's Kyanite." Luna replied breezily as she went to stand in the empty space that they'd left before. Neville dropped a piece of Jade in the center of the Venn diagram, and then stood in the empty half of the diagram. He carefully dropped one last gemstone, a piece of jade, before tucking the bag back into his pocket. The eerie green glow around Neville died down until it was contained just within his skin.

"Now, starting with Sirina, we begin to power the ritual. We must not talk out of turn during the ritual, so remember your order. First Sirina, then the sapphire in front of her. After that sapphire, the Kyanite Black Fire Obsidian will go. Next will be Malfoy, the Yellow Calcite. After him George will do his part, and then the last Sapphire. Amethyst has the next turn, and then the yellow topaz. I will close the circle, and then Neville will start the renewal and re-calibration. The words to say and when to say them will come to you each, as part of the ritual. Please speak them willingly, if you wish to help our Amber Sky." Luna instructed sternly as she once more met each pair of eyes. Seeing they would all help out, Luna turned her eyes back to her sky.

"Go ahead, Ri." Neville encouraged with a soft smile. Sirina breathed out slowly and closed her eyes. Slowly her Sky, Wrath, and Black Fire flames flared into a visible aura around her. Once her aura filled the entire piece of her partial circle, the aura was absorbed into the two stones on the ground before her. Slowly the stones began to glow with soft inner light, a reddish-black color glowing from the Black Fire obsidian and an amber-red color glowing from the piece of amber. Her eyes glowed with the colors of her magic and her inherited Black family powers in a semi- kaleidoscope effect. Hey eyes met Lal Mirch's eyes once more, but this time seemed to look through Lal and into her spirit.

"I call upon all that I am and all that I can be. I call upon my truest self and the gifts given unto me, both by blood and by fate, bring harmony unto me and mine. Let our will break any other ties put upon us by those not in this circle. Let us join together fully. I bring my flames and magic to bear to harmonize us all, to help us be at one with ourselves and each other. I do this for my self, all those that are mine, and all those that become mine." Sirina called strongly. As Sirina finished, Lal Mirch felt a strong force fill her, guiding her to build her own Rain aura until it filled the circle. Once the circle was filled, she stopped sending out her flames. She watched, fascinated as her flames were drawn into the piece of sapphire before her. She had been afraid the ritual would be like the Arcobaleno curse, but she could feel no more flames were being drawn from her. Nor did Lal feel like she was bound irrevocably to the stone, as she had with the pacifier.

"I call upon the rain and my Will to calm any troubles in our circle, to wash away any impurities, and to drown any who would interfere in our bonds. I do this for all in our circle and all those who join in the future." Lal Mirch murmured, her voice only just carrying enough that the others in the circle could hear. Barely had those words left her mouth before Regulus powered his own stone.

"I call upon the gifts of the Black Family, and any other gifts I have by blood and by fate. I call upon the ability of the Kyanite to make pathways, to forge communication channels, and my Mist to construct. I bring these to bear to forge our bonds unbreakable, unbreachable(*²), and hidden from others unless willingly shown. I also forge our mental connections to be permanent, that we may never be out of reach of one another, able to sense one anothers location, but with doors so we can keep our thoughts private. This I bring to all in our circle and all those who join it." Regulus hummed. Draco shifted in his circle when the attention of the others moved onto him.

Dutifully he filled his yellow calcite piece, and spoke.

"I call upon the gifts of the Malfoy and White families. I call upon all other gifts I have by blood and by fate. I bring the power of yellow calcite to heal any wounds whether physical or spiritual in our circle, and those who join it later." One by one each of them filled their stones and spoke their words, with George adding his own Kyanite power to Regulus's promises, and Colonello adding his rain power to Lal's. Blaise was the first Amethyst, and he spoke his words strongly but calmly.

"I call upon the Zabini Magics, as well as any other gifts I have by blood and fate. I bring to bear the pure Amethyst's focus. I bring protection for all those in the circle and those who will yet join our circle, from physical, spiritual, and mystical harm. I cleanse all within the circle and those who will join it from troubles, chains, bindings, and grant all the intuition of Amethysts truest power." Blaise intoned solemnly, and felt a burden seem to lift from his shoulders. Reborn spoke his own words next, slightly started they did not match the other man who he knew to be a Sun.

"I bring my Sun flames and the gift of yellow Topaz to the circle. I bring clarity to us all, that we may not lie to either ourselves or each other. I bring activation, to help us to always have enough energy to do whatever we need to. I bring clarity and manifestation together, that none of us will ever have trouble knowing or using our gifts. I bring the Suns stimulation, that we may always achieve what we set out to do, and augmentation, that we may always be able to help each other in times of need whether that be physical, spiritual, or mystical. This I bring and do for all those in the circle and all those who will join." He pledged strongly, and several eyebrows raised at the words so close to those of the magical members of the circle. Reborn himself was surprised at the words, but turned his attention to Luna as she began to speak.

"I call upon the gifts and duties of the Lovegood and Blue families. I call upon any other gifts I have by blood and by fate. I call upon my powers of Kyanite and Lapis Luzuli aspects. To my Amber Sky, to all those that are hers or become hers, I reinforce the Kyanite's promises, and I add the promises of the Lapus Lazuli: Vision, truth, and awareness. Fate's blessings and guidance upon this circle to help us choose the best paths and avoid trouble wherever possible. The awareness to know the difference between trouble that can and should be avoided, and trouble that will help us grow. Also I bring the Blue family gifts to help us to grown in knowledge and perfection as a group." She added solemnly. She turned her gaze to Neville after speaking, and he smiled wistfully at her before filling his own stone.

"As the Jasper belonging to the unlimited Amber Sky, I call upon my Longbottom and Green family gifts, as well as any other gifts I have by blood, by fate, and by learning. I give abundance unto all in the circle and all who join my Amber Sky's circle. I give abundance that our gifts, goods, and luck may only grow. I bring my nature energy to bear in order to help my Amber Sky in harmonization, and in balance. I use my harmonization to take the energies offered up in this circle, and direct them," Neville intoned as the energy from all the stones flowed to hover over the piece of jasper in the center of the middle portion of the venn diagram-looking piece.

"The powers, gifts, promises, pledges, and people are all bound within this circle. Both those hear now and those who join in the future who will add their own powers, gifts, pledges, and such to the circle. I direct these bound powers to help all within the circle be balanced from now on, and I direct the bonds to protect all in the circle at any time from attack, from those who seek to interfere with our circle, and from mystical harm or interference." He finished. With his last words, the power flashed outwards like a circle of lightning starting from the stone and ending as a ring of different colored lights swirled together just outside the ring of guardians.

The joined powers then melted inwards to thoroughly coat every individual inside the circles from the top of their hair to the bottom of their shoes they all shone momentarily. Not a lick of skin, clothing, hair, or eyes could be seen of the lot. Skull and Fon had just started to worry again when the glow faded into the skin of those it covered. Behind his bush, Verde saw none of what was going on. All he saw was everyone standing around and chatting about mundane every-day things. For some reason, Reborn seemed to have a strange obsession with pie which was only matched by the blonde girls' obsession with pudding...Verde hit his listening device, which he highly suspected of malfunctioning. Everyone knew Reborn's food obsession was espresso, after all.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we finally get to the point of using the aspects the stones are named for! Next time, a (very, extremely) short explanation about why each stone was chosen. Also, maybe we'll see fon/skull/sirina finally bond?! Also, big thanks to the person (you know who you are) who inspired me to go more in-depth with the family name/colors having a specific type of magic they are known for (like Black Magic, Green Magic, White Magic, etc). Also, I had someone complain that I make my paragraphs too big. I can't take it down to two sentences each, I'm not even going to try going that small, but I did try and make them somewhat smaller. Do you readers like the length of my paragraphs more or less than before? I'd love to hear from you. Thanks again for all the wonderful comments and support from you readers.
> 
> See you next chapter!
> 
> Wingzrooke
> 
> *1 – sorry, couldn't resist.
> 
> *² – Probably not a word, but I liked it anyways, so I kept it. Slightly sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> *I looked up Collonello on Wiki to get a better idea of his book/anime history. It said that "Kora!" can translate to either a polite 'hey', or 'maggot', and I rather envision this version of Collonello likes that the word can go either way. In this case, he is calling the one who annoys him 'maggot'.
> 
> *² UE - a person or party that is not authorized to enter/be on mafia island
> 
> *³ I'm not certain how the guardian bonds are formed in the series, but no one else describes it this way that I've read or seen. This being an unusual (unheard-of) way of bonding is actually a part of the plotline in this story.


End file.
